Music Lessons
by locqua
Summary: Music can be quite the aphrodisiac, even for vampires. When Edward shares his passion for classical music with Bella, they discover a whole new world together just weeks before their nuptials. Set at the beginning of Breaking Dawn. Twilight Indie Winner!
1. Schumann

Music Lessons

_Disclaimer: __As much as I'd love to say I own a piece of Edward or any Cullen for that matter, I can only dream. All characters and everything else belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_Thank you to RMCC for the beta – much appreciated! _

_AN: The piece mentioned in this chapter, Aufschwung (Op. 12, #2) by Robert Schumann was one of my favorite songs to perform many years ago. I highly recommend listening to it to fully understand why Edward is so fond of Schumann's works. _

Chapter 1

"Will you play for me?" Her voice was more euphoric then any piece I could perform. I gazed into her divine brown eyes, unable to deny my Bella any wish she desired.

"What would you like to hear?" I asked as I took a seat in front of my other love, my ebony Kawai grand piano. I held out my hand to her.

Bella placed her warm hand adorned with the engagement ring in mine, and I pulled her gently to sit next to me. "Play me something I haven't heard before. Something you love."

I ran a mental list of possibilities through my mind. Something I loved – there were many to choose from. Bella sat patiently at my side, glancing up at me out of the corner of her eye. Her scent permeated the air. I inhaled deeply, savoring the aching burn in the back of my throat. Her very presence intoxicated me, made me feel like I was weightless and free.

_Yes. _That is what I'd play for her. But first I'd tell her why I loved it.

"_Aufschwung_, from _Fantasiestucke_. Robert Schumann." Bella turned to me, her face curious. _She doesn't speak German_, I reminded myself. "_Aufschwung_ loosely translates into 'Soaring', or upswing. This particular piece is part of a group of compositions written with specific characters in mind. Eusebius is described as the dreamer, while Florestan is known as the passionate one. Schumann always thought of himself as having a dual-personality, which is most likely why he created these characters. He envisioned his music to be a form of storytelling. Of course his composition genius was eventually overshadowed by mental illness. You know he died in an insane asylum." I watched her reaction closely before continuing.

"_Aufschwung_ was written as a depiction of Florestan. The song is said to represent Florestan's indulgence in his desires." I paused, debating if I should share with her my personal connection to the song.

"Interesting. I think I know why you might like it, even before I hear it," she said softly. I stared at her, temporarily speechless. Her thought process never ceased to amaze me. What I wouldn't give for just a tiny glimpse into her mind.

"You know me well," I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Although I wasn't particularly bothered by her ability to perceive my interest in such a song, I wanted to downplay the deeper connections I felt with Schumann; the battle within myself of good versus evil.

"I will warn you, this song isn't for the fainthearted. But listen past the heavy passages for the hidden melodies under the chords. Think about the title as I play it. Imagine yourself soaring like a bird," I instructed. Then I inhaled one last time before beginning.

To call _Aufschwung_ a passionate song is an understatement. The deluge of dissonant chords at the beginning can be downright frightening before the melody is catapulted from the lower octaves up to the soprano voice which then rapidly transforms into the major key and literally soars above the tumultuous grumblings of the bass notes. I stayed keenly aware of Bella's heart rate as I struck the first notes, hoping she wouldn't jump.

Her body tensed as I began, but once past the initial chord introduction, I felt her begin to relax as the song changed keys and began its happier passage. I allowed the piece to sweep me up in its grandeur; the waves of passion that rang out with each note rippled through me as if the music were a tangible substance. The experience was further heightened by the warmth of Bella sitting so close to me. I moved forward and back with the song, my hands racing quickly across the keys as my right foot pumped the damper pedal repeatedly.

The song ended much too soon. Florestan's final internal battle ended on a minor note, which usually left me somewhat melancholy since the despairing voice got the last say. I let the last chord echo through the room for several seconds before I lifted my hands from the keys and sat back next to Bella. I turned to her, anxious to see her reaction.

"Did you like it?" I asked quietly. Her expression was mixed, which made me nervous. I would have rather seen a look of distaste – at least then I'd have a better idea of what to expect her to say.

She continued to gaze at me, her jaw slightly open. I worried that I was rendering her speechless, so I glanced away, down to her shoulder.

"Edward, that was…" She paused. I looked back up to her face. "…_amazing._ I've never heard anything like it. Or anything played so…_passionately_." I allowed myself a small slice of hope as she continued. "It was like you were part of the song, or maybe more like it was a piece of you. It fit so well. The incredible highs…I really did feel like I was soaring through the air during those passages."

I couldn't contain the smile that played across my face. I knew my Bella was intelligent, insightful and observant, but to hear her explain her feelings about the song was absolutely blissful. She truly understood not only Schumann's meaning behind the piece, but also the draw it had for me personally. At that moment I had an overwhelming urge to kiss her, but she wasn't done yet.

"You became Florestan just now. I can see it in my mind. I can also see you acting out the pain that played through portions of the song. It's as if that piece was written for _you_." She reached up slowly to touch my cheek.

I lost all control at that moment. One hand reached to hold hers as she stroked my face. The other went immediately around her neck, pulling her towards me as I kissed her. The room was already heavy with emotion from the song; once I touched her, the force between us became overpowering. I thought briefly about how ironic it was that I, like Florestan, was indulging in my greatest desires at that moment. But I didn't bother to chide myself about indulgence when I had Bella in my arms.


	2. Chopin & Debussy

Music Lessons

_Disclaimer: __As much as I'd love to say I own a piece of Edward or any Cullen for that matter, I can only dream. All characters and everything else belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_Thank you to RMCC for the beta – much appreciated! _

_AN: I've also had the privilege to perform both Chopin's Etude "Tristesse" & Debussy's "First Arabesque", which is why I chose them for this chapter. I found a very interesting quote from Chopin online the day after I wrote this chapter. When describing this particular Etude, Chopin stated that "In__ all my life I have never again been able to find such a beautiful melody." I couldn't agree more. Again, I recommend listening to these pieces to appreciate their beauty and musical genius. Also, Wikipedia is a great place to learn more about the history of the composers and their respective works._

Chapter 2

Eventually I pulled away from her embrace, worried that if we were to continue I would inevitably hurt her. I was much too emotional after the brief performance – I needed to take the passion that threatened to consume us both down a notch. Bella took advantage of the break to inhale deeply. She had quit breathing again. I still held her close to me, tucking her head under my chin.

"So you've been introduced to Schumann, and his music is to your liking," I teased. She slipped her arms around me, pulling herself tightly against my chest.

"Very much so. Can you play another?"

"How about something a little less volatile," I suggested. Something that would allow me to control myself.

"Sure. But I want to hear another piece that you truly love to play."

I already knew the perfect remedy to the fires of _Aufschwung_.

"Are you familiar with Chopin's Etude _Tristesse_? Opus ten, number three."

"Um, maybe? Sometimes I get the songs with the same titles but different numbers confused," she admitted. I chuckled at her honest answer, reluctantly pulling myself away so I could study her glorious face.

"I bet you'll recognize this one. It's quite popular and very soothing."

I took a hold of her shoulders and moved her back so that she was sitting abreast of me, allowing me the room I needed to properly perform. I inhaled her mouthwatering scent again before beginning to play.

"I promise this one will warm your heart in a different way."

And with that I began the delicate and haunting composition. This particular piece had such purity to its consonance that it almost made me feel like my cold heart was aching; not from sadness but rather from the perfection of each note that sang out. Again I rocked slowly with the ebb and flow of the music, letting the song sweep me up as it built upon each melodic line in both the bass and treble lines. Bella moved with me, as if her body were an extension of my own.

I allowed myself a quick peek at her face as I played, for this song did not require the speed or attention that _Afschwung_ demanded. Bella's eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open. She was essentially shutting down one sense to give more attention to another. Again, I felt an overwhelming urge to pull her into my arms and never let go.

As the song slowly played itself out, Bella did not sit up. Instead, she remained pressed against me, leaning slightly forward as I did. This time as my hands left the keys, I reached around to pick her up and place her in my lap so I could indulge the urge to hold her.

She slowly opened her eyes, gazing up at me with a peaceful look on her face. "Bittersweet," she breathed. I waited for her to explain. "Such beautiful melodies, yet also mournful, like wanting to cry even when you know you shouldn't." I bent down and brushed my lips to her forehead. Watching Bella's fresh reactions to the euphoria that was classical music was intoxicating. "The only thing I can imagine being better then sitting next to you as you play would be to perform the songs myself. I wish I would have taken lessons when I was younger."

"It's never too late to start," I whispered, this time allowing myself to kiss her cheek. "I can teach you."

"Yes, but it'd take me eons to learn to play as well as you."

A thought flickered through my mind. "Not necessarily. I have an idea."

I gently spun her around in my lap so that she was facing the piano. "Sit up straight. Place your hands on the keys," I instructed. I leaned into her, reaching my own hands around so that they rested above hers. "Now for this to work, you can't be thinking too hard about what you're doing. It's probably best if you close your eyes again and let my hands guide yours. Don't fight it."

I felt her nod once, then she sighed contently as I felt her relax and lean back against me. I had to be very careful not to exude too much force as I guided her hands over the keys. _Remember, she's breakable_. I thought about moving her hands through another Chopin Etude, one that was chord-heavy and slow. But that piece was much too somber for this first lesson. Instead, I chose Debussy's _First Arabesque_ that I was extremely fond of. It was a simple enough piece that I should easily be able to lead her hands through the arpeggios and runs flawlessly.

"Are you ready?" I breathed in her ear. She inhaled sharply, and I could detect the hint of a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Again, the urge to kiss her was almost too powerful to fight. But I abstained. "Don't forget to breathe with the music. It'll help you internalize the force that drives it."

I lifted her left hand, placing it on the correct keys. Then I repeated the steps with her right. I pushed down on the first key through her finger, simultaneously depressing the damper pedal. We would have to play more slowly then the piece required, but I was confident the tempo wouldn't diminish the beauty of the song. I continued to play each key through her, moving her hands gently up and down each run of notes.

Her arms were already relaxed, but they quickly went limp as the first sounds of the hammers striking the strings hit her ears. I could feel her slipping away from the constraints of her body, flowing effortlessly with the melody. This made it even easier for me to guide her hands to exactly the right keys. Also, I was able to increase the tempo slightly.

We played together, but as one. The notes were like soft rain falling on a plush forest, striking wide leaves before sliding down to the soft ground beneath. Her body swayed to each sweeping crescendo with mine. I pressed my cheek to hers, listening not only to the notes but to her gentle breathing as well. I wondered what it felt like to her in that moment to know that it was her fingers that were coaxing each note from the Kawai. Often I was overwhelmed when I thought about how it was me alone that coaxed the symphonic euphony out of such a contraption as a piano.

As the song came to its end, I guided her hands through the last ascending run to the final chords. Bella sighed softly. I held the last note with both of our hands until the sound slowly dissipated out of the room. I reluctantly released the damper and our hold on the keys.

Bella kept her eyes closed as I gently removed her hands off the piano and intertwined my fingers through hers. I pulled them back and rested them on her lap, squeezing her into me. Every time I thought my time with her couldn't possibly get any better, I was amazed to find a whole new level of love and contentment with some new shared experience. It was like I was seeing the world all over again through her; discovering the mystical power of making music for the very first time.

I didn't want to ruin the moment with words as we sat quietly together, but I had to know what she was thinking.

"You played very well for your first time. How did you like it?"

She slowly rocked back, simultaneously turning her head towards me and brushing her lips along my jaw. "It was pure ecstasy," she breathed huskily. I couldn't agree more. "But credit must go to my prodigal instructor. How many times have you played Carnegie Hall?"

I chuckled lightly. "Never. Public performance was never my thing."

"Really? But you play for me and Esme."

"That's not the same. For me, performance is like letting someone else into your soul. It's a very private and intimate thing. I couldn't imagine doing that in front of hundreds of strangers."

"I think you're secretly afraid that you'd develop a ridiculously large fan club, and you'd be forced to deal with adoring humans seeking you out every minute of the day," she jested. Her lips were now working down my neck as she spoke, and my skin tingled delightfully. Conversing wasn't what I wanted to be doing at that moment, but I couldn't let her get the last word in.

"I only require attention from one human. And that human is making it almost impossible to think right now." I ran my fingers through her hair. Everything about her was so soft and delicate. I would lock her away from the rest of the world, only to be enjoyed by me if she allowed me to. "So we've determined that you have discerningly good taste in compositions for the piano. Would you like to expand your horizons?"

It was her turn to chuckle. I felt every vibration of that action against my neck. "Only if you promise me another piano lesson. I want to learn to play _Afschwung_." Her pronunciation of the German word was stunningly erotic.

"Deal. Let us retire upstairs." I scooped her up off the piano bench, cradling her in a way so that her lips never left my neck. I ran upstairs as quickly as I could, then placed her delicately on my bed.


	3. Schumann Pt 2

_Disclaimer: __As much as I'd love to say I own a piece of Edward or any Cullen for that matter, I can only dream. All characters and everything else belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_Thank you to RMCC for another FANTASTIC beta – much appreciated! If you want to read a REALLY good BellaXEdward "pushing the boundaries" story, go check out RMCC's "One Night."_

_AN: I'm dedicating this chapter to my beloved piano teacher/second mother, Jeanette Benson, who stuck with me through thousands of lessons, dozens of recitals and competitions, and gave me the tools to become a piano teacher myself. It was her suggestion that I learn Schumann's Piano Concerto in A minor (Op.54), which ultimately led to a once-in-a-lifetime experience of getting to perform such a piece with a full orchestra my senior year of High School. Thank you Jeanette for EVERYTHING – I will never forget you._

Chapter 3

"You seem to have developed a soft spot for poor, mentally ill Schumann. Would you like to hear more of his amazing work?" I teased as I approached my collection of CDs.

"I'd rather hear you play his pieces," she replied. I could hear her rearranging herself behind me on my bed.

I quickly found what I was looking for, and stuck the CD in my stereo. "If I could actually get a symphony orchestra to come out here and accompany me, I'd gladly perform this concerto for you." I grabbed the remote and turned back to the bed. Bella was stretched out on her side, her head propped up with her hand. She looked absolutely breathtaking in such a position.

She smiled coyly at me. "I would love to see you play in front of an orchestra."

I sprang up and leapt onto the bed next to her, thoroughly enjoying her surprised reaction. "Unfortunately, I don't see that happening anytime soon. Wouldn't want to be bothered with adoring humans," I jested. "You'll have to settle for the recorded version instead."

She reached up to tenderly brush back a lock of hair from my forehead. "So, what are we listening to?"

"Schumann's only piano concerto. He wrote it in 1841, a year after marrying his true love, Clara. He had known her since she was eleven, and fell deeply in love with her by the time she was seventeen, however her father wouldn't allow them to marry until the eve of her twenty-first birthday." I took the hand that had been stroking my face and kissed it softly. "You know, Clara has the same birthday as you."

"Rather ironic, don't you think?" she said. I took her hand and placed it on my side, then pulled myself closer to her.

"Schumann had injured his hand years before he married Clara, so she often performed his compositions. In the case of this concerto, she performed on the piano while he conducted the orchestra. She was a very accomplished performer in her own right." Now it was my turn to stroke a stray piece of hair from her perfect face. "I would have loved to hear her play; to witness for myself how his music was truly supposed to be interpreted. Would you like to hear it?" I smiled in anticipation of her response.

"Of course, if it's anything like _Afschwung_."

"It may also be written in a minor key, but it tells a much different story. I hear Robert & Clara's love in the intertwining themes." I reached for the remote with my free hand and pressed play. Then I kept my eyes on Bella, watching her reaction to the music.

As much as I enjoyed the piano as a solo instrument, I could not deny my adoration for piano concertos with a symphonic accompaniment. If a piano solo was like watching a black and white silent movie from the 1920s, then a piano concerto was the equivalent of watching the latest blockbuster in high definition with surround sound. There simply was no comparison.

Bella continued to stare at me as the music began. She often referred to my supposed dazzling abilities, but at that moment she was the one dazzling me. I felt like I was drowning in the unfathomable depths of her eyes. My hand that had brushed the hair from her face was now tracing down the length of her side. I could hear her heartbeat increase at my touch; her breathing growing more erratic. Yet her stare did not waiver.

We remained frozen in our respective positions through nearly the full first movement of the concerto. My entire body ached to get closer to her, but I fought the urge, trying to convince myself that I didn't want to distract her from the music. Near the cadenza, we both lost control. She moved first, pulling herself closer to me without breaking our gaze. The second I felt her body start to move, I reached for her with both hands and lifted her off the bed and on top of me as I simultaneously rolled onto my back. She immediately sought my mouth, kissing me urgently. The music was becoming quite an aphrodisiac for both of us.

As the cadenza came crashing to a halt we both came up for air, though Bella obviously needed it more than me. We both pulled away at the same moment, Bella panting to catch her breath. Again I was reminded that if I wasn't careful, I would kill my love by assisted voluntary asphyxiation.

"Do you think Robert and Clara had anything on us?" Bella asked seductively once she had regained her breath.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Possibly, seeing the reaction their music provokes."

She giggled. I cupped her face in my hands and eagerly kissed her again. I simply could not get enough.

"They did produce quite a large family by today's standards," I murmured against her lips.

"Really?" She playfully tilted her face up and rubbed her nose against mine.

"Seven children."

Bella giggled again, her eyes dancing. "Not a surprise if he wrote such _moving_ pieces for the piano. Clara sounds like quite the lucky girl." Her mouth began to trace along my jaw. "But not as lucky as me." Her playful tone had become quite husky. "My own private virtuoso and patron of the arts. What's next on the list?"

What I really wanted next was not another session of music appreciation. What I wanted was_ her_, more then anything in the world. Schumann's talents were bringing out the vixen in Bella. She continued to leave butterfly kisses along my jaw and neck as she awaited my response, yet I was utterly incapacitated by her velvet touch. Once again I was dangerously close to losing control and giving into my wildest desires.

"What's wrong?" she breathed against my neck, barely breaking her steady stream of kisses to speak. My hands had been safely on her back this entire time, but they suddenly had a mind of their own as they began to drift lower.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?" I took a deep breath, hoping it would help me clear my head. But instead her scent flooded my senses, feeding the inferno that was gaining strength inside of me.

"Let the music overtake you," she suggested between kisses. "It's quite a liberating feeling, at least for me. Besides, I trust you." She lifted her face up so that she could look into my eyes. "You won't hurt me Edward. You know that as well as I do." Her expression matched her tone, both aching with hunger.

At that very moment I almost lost it completely. I thought I had almost lost my self-control several times before with her, but now they paled in comparison. Schumann's captivating concerto continued to assault my ears; the conviction of her words ringing true in my cold heart. I would never hurt her, would I? Even unintentionally? Surely she would stop me before that would ever happen. And how magnificent would it feel to finally give in and let myself truly _love_ her in every way possible?

But then that small voice of doubt sang out in my head. Even though the chances may be incredibly small, there was still a chance. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt her, even unintentionally. It wasn't worth the risk.

"Bella, I can't." I closed my eyes as I spoke those dreaded three words, because I couldn't bear to see the hurt on her face. "I'm sorry." I knew my simple apology wasn't nearly enough, but it was all I had to offer. My arms went around her instantly, holding her as tightly as I dared to my chest.

She didn't speak right away. I listened carefully to her breathing, praying she wouldn't cry. It nearly killed me every time I witnessed her crying, particularly when I was the cause. But this time no tears came, just relatively even breathing.

"I understand," she said simply. Her hands reached up to lose themselves in my hair. "Would it be too much to ask for more musical enlightenment? I really love listening to you tell me about your favorite pieces." She pushed herself up off of my chest, and I dared to open my eyes. She was gazing down at me, her face angelic and lovely.

"I will never be able to put into words how much I love you." I spoke with utter conviction, and I wished my actions could show her what words could not. I really didn't deserve a creature as wondrous as she. Her request bounced around in my head, triggering a plethora of ideas. One in particular caught my attention, as a plan to give Bella the ultimate form of musical enlightenment started to build in my mind. It was all I could do to repress the fast-growing grin that threatened to overtake my face.

_AN: Clara Schumann's birthday really __**is**__ September 13__th__. Also, Robert had a sister-in-law named Rosalie. Creepy, but cool!_


	4. Excursion

_Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say I own a piece of Edward or any Cullen for that matter, I can only dream. All characters and everything else belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_Thanks again to RMCC for the beta!_

Chapter 4

"I've got a surprise for you." I waited for her typical reaction to the word _surprise_.

Bella stared at me warily. "What kind of a surprise?"

"A pre-wedding excursion, expressly chosen for my bewitching bride." Bella's eyes narrowed as she gave her best attempt at looking irritated. I loved to watch her expression when I was intentionally vague.

"Where?" She was very suspicious. I laughed out loud.

"Ask me another 'w' question. I'll tell you where once we're in the car."

Her brow creased. "Fine. _When_?" She exaggerated the word and rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow. Clear your calendar until Sunday night."

"Just because we're engaged doesn't mean Charlie's going to let you whisk me away for an overnighter alone," she chided.

I laughed again. "I already asked him – you have his full permission to travel _alone_ with me."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I'll tell you later. Now go pack." I gently pushed her towards the stairs.

"Will you at least tell me what to pack?" she asked sarcastically as she headed for her bedroom. I followed close behind.

"Alice is bringing an outfit over for you to wear tomorrow evening. Otherwise, just pack your normal clothes."

Bella stopped and turned to look at me. Her eyes narrowed. "What kind of an outfit?"

I took a step up towards her. "Don't worry, you'll like it. And you'll thank her later because I'm fairly sure you don't have the right kind of dress for this occasion." I silenced her protests with a quick kiss.

"Won't you at least give me a hint?" she begged, leaning into me. Bella had recently discovered the key to getting me to crack – her irresistible begging skills. I decided one little nugget of information wouldn't hurt the surprise.

"More music lessons," I whispered in her ear. Then I lifted her into my arms and carried her the rest of the way to her room.

I set her down next to her desk, then went to the closet to retrieve an overnight bag. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a garment bag lying on the bed - Alice had already been here. Bella had spotted the bag too.

"Can I take a look at it?" she asked. I shrugged - better to find out now if the dress was truly appropriate or not. Bella slowly unzipped the bag to reveal a handsome midnight blue gown. She sucked in her breath sharply.

I watched her reactions carefully. Our excursion wouldn't be as enjoyable if she fretted about the dress the entire time. But Alice had done well – the gown was long, very elegant and absolutely perfect for the occasion.

"I think it's safe to assume it's your size, so no need to try it on," I commented. "Do you like it?"

"Edward, it's gorgeous! I just can't imagine where we could be going that would require a dress like this." A sudden shadow crossed her face as she turned to face me. "Please tell me you're not going to make me dance!"

I chuckled softly. "No dancing, unless you suddenly feel the urge," I promised as I reached over to help her replace the dress in the bag. "Now finish packing, and then go to bed. You'll need to get up _very_ early tomorrow."

"How early is early?" she asked warily.

"Five. I'll pick you up at five-thirty sharp."

"You're not staying over tonight?" Again, she was using that begging tone. I cringed, fighting the urge to give in and stay with her.

"Bella, I can't. I need to pack too, and you'll sleep better if I'm not here." She frowned at me, apparently disagreeing with that statement. I reached out to cup her dejected chin. "I promise I'll stay the _entire_ night with you tomorrow." I kissed her quickly, then made my exit out the window before I was too tempted to stay.

* * *

I had all of my things ready to go well before five. As I carried my own luggage outside, Alice slipped a small bag into the trunk of the Vanquish.

"Just a few more essentials for Bella," she chanted merrily.

I rolled my eyes and searched her mind for the contents of the bag. But she was too quick – all I got were X-rated visions of Jasper.

"Cut it out," I growled.

"Stay out of my mind. You'll thank me later." She hopped up to kiss my cheek. "Have fun! Tell Bella to call if she needs any help getting ready." Then she danced back into the house.

I climbed into the car and drove quickly to Bella's. Charlie was already gone, presumably fishing for the day. I let myself inside the front door and found Bella half-asleep, listlessly eating a bowl of cereal.

I couldn't help but smile at her. "A little early for you?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do," she mumbled, shoveling another bite into her mouth. "Starting with why we're up so early."

"I told you I'd tell you once we were on our way. Finish your breakfast and I'll get your things." I rushed up the stairs and retrieved her bag before she had taken another bite. As I watched her continue to eat, I realized it had been nearly eight hours since I last held her in my arms.

"Don't I get a proper 'good morning'?" I teased.

Bella sighed loudly, pushed her bowl away and standing up slowly. Her eyes were still droopy and utterly irresistible as she looked up at me. I pulled her against my chest, and whispered in her ear.

"Good morning love." I brushed my lips along the edge of her neck, savoring the warmth of her silky skin.

She rested her head against me, snuggling into my embrace. "I missed you last night."

I stroked her hair, still lost in the cloud of her body heat. "Not as much as I missed you."

She pulled away to gaze up at me, her eyes still sleepy.

"Are you ready to go? I promise my absence last night will be more then repaid tonight," I said earnestly.

Bella nodded and started to turn back towards the table to put her cereal bowl away.

"Not so fast." I spun her back around so I could properly kiss her. She suddenly didn't seem half-asleep anymore. Her hands were around my neck instantly, pulling herself closer to me as her lips worked hungrily against mine. This was the only good part about being away from her for any length of time.

I reluctantly pulled back, but continued to savor her intoxicating scent as I inhaled deeply while her face was still close. "We really need to go or we'll be late."

"I'm ready. For some answers," she qualified, smirking at me. I took her hand and led her out the door.

"We're taking your special occasion car?" She sounded surprised as she caught sight of the Vanquish sitting in the driveway.

"It's faster then the Volvo," I replied quickly as I opened the door for her and helped her inside. I was around the car and in the driver's seat before she had a chance to respond.

"Explain please."

I peeled out of her driveway and headed south on the one-oh-one at breakneck speed. Hopefully she wouldn't chastise my driving this time, because there was a _really_ good reason why speed was essential.

I grinned. "What do you want to know first?"

"Where are we going at five-thirty in the morning?"

"San Francisco." I glanced over and saw her eyes were wide.

"San Francisco has to be 1000 miles away, Edward! It'll take us all day to get there!"

"Actually, it's more like 850 miles."

Bella gave me an exasperated look. "It'll still take us all day and half the night to get there."

"True, if we obey the speed limits. That's why we took the Aston. We should be able to make it in about eight hours or so."

"What's in San Francisco that's not here?" she asked suspiciously.

"A renowned symphony orchestra that is playing some extraordinary pieces this evening." She gasped loudly and I tried to stifle a laugh. Her responses were terribly amusing. Again, I wished I could hear what she was thinking.

"There's a symphony in Seattle that's a lot closer!" she challenged.

"Yes, but I didn't care for their particular repertoire this evening. Some stuffy Mozart symphonies and a flute soloist. Not enough piano for me."

Bella held her breath for a second before responding. "Is the San Francisco Symphony playing the Schumann concerto?"

"Unfortunately not. However the St. Petersburg Philharmonic is performing that particular concerto tonight." I snuck another look at Bella as we raced south. The dumbfounded look on her face was absolutely priceless. I couldn't contain my laughter.

"St. Petersburg…._Russia_?" she stuttered.

"Yes, that St. Petersburg. Trust me, if I could have figured out a way to get us there in time and with Charlie's blessing, we'd be heading to the airport right now. But I had a difficult enough time convincing your father to let me escort you to San Francisco."

"About that. How _did_ you convince him?"

"First, he thinks we're flying down to California. There was no way he'd buy us driving down there in one day. So keep that in mind if he brings it up." I didn't like lying to Charlie, but it was a necessary evil at times.

"I told him that I wanted to take you to see a concert tonight, and due to the distance we'd need to spend the night. I assured him I booked two rooms." She was staring at me intently now. "I offered for him to chaperone us, but apparently the symphony is not his idea of an enjoyable way to spend a Saturday night. So he gave me his blessing when I promised to have you home by tomorrow night."

Bella digested my speech before responding. "Two rooms, huh?"

I smiled impishly. "This way you'll have the privacy you need to get ready later today."

"Do I dare ask where we're staying?"

"The Four Seasons Hotel downtown. I was able to get us a couple of suites."

She gasped again. "Edward! That's the nicest and one of the most _expensive_ hotels in San Francisco!"

"I know. Thankfully they weren't booked up, or we might have had to downgrade to the Ritz Carlton."

She smirked at me. "Very funny." I laughed again.

"So you're taking me to the symphony this evening. I assume you already know what they'll be performing?" she asked curtly.

"Of course. Sadly, no Schumann. But they will be performing _Le Carnaval des Animaux, _by Camille Saint-Seans."

Bella's face lit up with recognition. "I've heard of that one before. I think they played it for us in school."

"Yes, it's a popular suite for children."

"Does it feature piano solos?" she asked.

"Yes. It was actually written for two pianists and a chamber group of strings and woodwinds. However most orchestras perform it with the full string section today."

"Have you played it before?"

I chuckled. "Yes, many years ago. I convinced Rosalie to play with me, but we never made it through the entire suite."

"Why not?"

"We got into a fight over which part each of us would play on the very first movement. She got angry and snapped a few keys off of my mother's Steinway in protest." I could vividly remember the entire scene; in hindsight it was rather funny.

Bella giggled. "I'll have to ask her about it sometime."

"I wouldn't recommend that."

The sun was slowly starting to rise to our left as we continued racing towards California. Bella leaned back in the seat and pulled her knees up to her chin. I could tell she was still tired from the lack of sleep the night before.

"Rest my love," I said softly, reaching over and running my hand across her cheek. "I wouldn't want you to fall asleep during the middle of the performance later this evening."

"Just a couple of more questions." She sighed softly as my fingers traced her jaw. "What else will be performed tonight?"

"Stravinsky's _Firebird_ Suite. It's very passionate; I think you'll love it if you enjoy Schumann. And Mendelssohn's _Concerto in E Minor_ for violin, another one of my favorites."

"Mmmm," Bella muttered in response. Yes, she was definitely exhausted. The lull of the car seemed to have a hypnotizing effect on her. I pulled my hand away from her cheek to briefly insert a CD into the stereo as her eyes began to droop.

Chopin's nocturnes began to play softly from the speakers. Bella closed her eyes as my hand returned to gently stroke her cheek. She was asleep in moments. I couldn't wait to arrive at the hotel and begin our special evening together.


	5. Vivaldi

_Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say I own a piece of Edward or any Cullen for that matter, I can only dream. All characters and everything else belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_Thanks again to RMCC for another awesome beta!_

_AN: The music referenced in this chapter is Antonio Vivaldi's "Four Seasons"._

_AN: Happy Halloween everyone! For those of you anxiously awaiting the sixth and final chapter of "While the Boys Are Away", it will be posted by the end of the weekend._

_Also, I have posted a new one-shot (Dueling Pianos) that dovetails with Chapter 4 of this story. If you haven't already checked it out, please do - it's an enlightening glimpse into the tumultuous and occasionally immature relationship between Edward & Rosalie prior to Twilight. Enjoy! _

Chapter 5

As we crossed the posh hotel lobby to the registration desk, the thoughts of those around us were unavoidable.

_Wow, what a stunning couple! Celebrities, I'm sure. Where have I seen them before? Is she the girl from High School Musical?_

_Take a look at that hot guy! What a lucky girl. Oh! And check out the rock on her hand. He has to be either a model or on the list of hottest 30 under 30._

_Both so pale – they must not be from California. Russian maybe? Look at how he looks at her – to be so in love like that… _

I kept my eyes on our approaching destination and Bella, refusing to meet the stares of the other hotel guests that followed us across the room. Bella was oblivious to it all, which undoubtedly added to her appeal and mystique. She clung dependently to my side; however her actions came off rather possessive even to me. I loved it.

We strolled up to the front desk, my arm holding my bride close so that I could feel her pulse and taste her intoxicating scent. A shuddering thrill coursed through my body as the realization that she would be legally _mine_ in a couple of short weeks began to sink in. It must have been something about being out of our comfort zone and away from our friends and families; the two of us were temporarily alone in the world with only each other to concern ourselves with.

"Cullen." I spoke as softly as I could to the awaiting hostess at the counter, hoping no one else would hear. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the other guests watching us carefully and listening closely for any indication that we were someone noteworthy. Bella stayed a half-step behind me, but still close enough that I could feel her warmth. My arm slipped from her shoulders to her waist as I reached around and pulled her closer to me.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, your suites are ready." I casually handed the hostess my credit card and tried hard to tune out her thoughts.

_Honeymoon maybe? But why would they book two suites? Must be for personal assistants. There's no way they're not together – look at that chemistry! I've never seen two people so in-tune to one another. What a lucky couple._

I nodded reflexively in response to her thoughts, focusing again on Bella as she unconsciously leaned into me. My grip around her waist tightened, pulling her even closer so I could brush my lips through her hair.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. & Mrs. Cullen."

Bella's eyes darted quickly to the hostess, then to me. I instantly regretted my actions, not realizing they would lead to an assumption that made Bella uncomfortable. I glanced apprehensively at her, trying to decipher her thoughts through her facial expressions alone.

She held my gaze for a moment, then turned graciously back to the hostess. "Thank you." Her eyes returned to mine, now burning with ardor.

_Oh Bella my love,_ I thought. The tormenting ache deep inside of me that arose from our first session of music lessons was stronger then ever. I considered sweeping her into my arms and carrying her to the nearest private alcove to make good on all of her conditions stipulated the night she formally accepted my marriage proposal. Despite all of the self-imposed rules that we had been diligently following, I was inadvertently beginning to dream up some creative ways to possibly circumvent them.

_I would simply melt if someone looked at me like that. You can almost taste the passion burning between them! _

My thoughts of rule-breaking debauchery were quickly silenced by the hostess's thoughts that were reflecting my palpable lust back on me tenfold. I was going to go mad if I didn't get Bella out of here.

"Shall we?" I took Bella's right hand and led her rather covetously towards the elevator. I couldn't help but watch her left hand sway next to her as we marched through the bright lights, the diamond glinting crazily at every angle. I hoped this would stop the increasingly lewd thoughts of the majority of the male guests. I could only imagine what I'd hear later that evening once we returned to the lobby, Bella in her gown.

She startled me with an out of the blue question. "What are we listening to right now?" It took me a second to comprehend what she was referring to.

"Vivaldi. _Four Seasons_," I answered curtly. _Typical hotel ambiance music. How appropriate that they play this piece at the Four Seasons Hotel._

She frowned. "You don't like it?"

I instantly regretted my sharp tone. It was not meant at her innocent question, but rather in response to the continual assault of libidinous thoughts from those around us. I released her hand and put my arm around her shoulders, leaning in so only she could hear.

"Vivaldi is a little…_boring_ for me. I prefer the romantic and contemporary composers." I let my lips graze the top of her forehead.

She nodded thoughtfully. I watched her closely as we approached the elevators, yearning to know what she was thinking at the moment. Her face gave no indication to her thoughts as usual. Would I ever be allowed into her mind? It was killing me.

I let out an exasperated sigh of relief when we entered an empty awaiting elevator. _Finally_. I would have her to myself for the next few hours. _To do with what I wish_, I thought iniquitously. This was definitely going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

I opened the door to the suite for her and carried our bags inside. The sitting room was tastefully appointed, and very large by hotel standards. I turned on a few lights as I continued back to the separate bedroom. The curtains on the balcony doors were wide open, offering an exquisite view of the city.

"Oh Edward, this is unbelievable!" Bella exclaimed as she approached me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Shall we check out the balcony?" I whispered in her hair breathlessly.

"Yes."

I smiled at her ethereal face as I took her hand tenderly in mine, leading her outside. Every thought of our journey through the hotel lobby vanished from my mind. All that mattered was that we were here, alone, _together_. The late afternoon air was balmy and fragrant, pleasingly befitting as we stood side by side at the railing, taking in the impressive view.

After a moment of blissful silence, I spoke casually. "I should let you get dressed."

"Now that I know what I'm dressing up for, I should have asked Alice to come with." Bella gazed up at me playfully, almost like she was secretly plotting _something_. But I had no idea what.

"I was told to tell you that if you require her assistance, simply click your heels together three times, and say out loud 'there's no sister like Alice' and she'll magically appear."

Bella tossed her hair over her shoulder before rolling her eyes. Her expression was adorable. "I think I can manage."

That was my cue. I motioned back towards the room. "I will be back to pick you up in an hour for dinner. Call me if you need anything."

She reached out and grabbed my arm as I headed back inside. "You're leaving?"

"I have my own room, remember?"

She scowled and bit her lip. "I hope you're not seriously staying in your own room by yourself all night."

"Nope. Unless you want me to." I winked at her. "I'll check out the other accommodations and we can pick the room more to your liking to stay in tonight. But don't tell Charlie that."

She snorted. "We're splitting hairs now. You've been staying over in my bedroom for the past year. When you're not staying in my room, I'm usually staying in yours. We'll be married in two weeks. Does it really matter that we pretend to sleep in separate rooms this late in the game?" She gave me a pointed look. "I mean, it's not like we are really _doing_ anything we shouldn't be."

"My offer still holds. Just say the word."

She sighed in frustration. "Don't tempt me."

"Bella, as much as I'd love to tempt you right now, we really should be getting ready." I turned to walk towards the door, grabbing my bags on the way. "But we can continue this conversation after the show. See you in an hour." She had no idea how difficult it was for me to make that speech sound nonchalant and convincing at the same time.

_Absolutely no idea_.


	6. Sibelius

_Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say I own a piece of Edward or any Cullen for that matter, I can only dream. All characters and everything else belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_I really owe my beta RMCC a huge thanks on this one, for providing some marvelous suggestions to make the chapter that much better! Also, thank you for the quick beta turnarounds, thus allowing me to post them that much faster! _

_The piece mentioned in this chapter is Jean Sibelius's Symphony No. 2 In D Major, Op 43. I was envisioning the first movement (Allegretto) to be playing during Edward & Bella's dinner._

Chapter 6

I knocked on her door precisely an hour later. She opened it a crack.

"Um, I need your help," she mumbled as the door opened further.

She looked thoroughly stunning - Alice had outdone herself this time in choosing the perfect attire. The dress was elegant, yet deliciously seductive. Bella had kept her hair down but pulled away from her face so that it flowed in sweeping waves along her back. The color of the dress complimented her creamy complexion and emphasized the endless depths of her eyes. Yet despite her alluring beauty, she looked desperately worried. What could be wrong? I slipped through the door, and Bella walked slowly backwards until she was out of view from the hallway.

"What is it, love?" I stepped towards her.

Her face started to blush instantly as the door closed behind me. "I need you to zip my dress up."

I smiled brightly. _Only Bella would worry about such a thing. _"Is that all? I think I can handle that." I touched her shoulder and guided her to turn around.

She scooped her hair up, pulling it around her shoulder to reveal her bare back. I froze for a second, now understanding why she had been blushing. I'd seen a fair amount of Bella's bare skin before, but never like this. My hands desperately wanted to touch her; to slide along her translucent skin and feel its perfection. I hungered to place my lips on the nape of her neck and then run them down the length of her spine. But I knew that if I did either, our evening plans would no longer involve a trip to the symphony. We'd never make it out of the room, and Alice would kill us both for wasting such an opportunity to showcase the dress she had handpicked.

I exhaled dejectedly, forcing myself to touch only the zipper. I carefully grasped the metal edge and slowly slid it upwards. Bella's heart was beating rapidly, and that did absolutely nothing to help my self-control.

Finally, I had her zipped up. I reached over to pull her hair back around her shoulder, denying myself her tantalizing neck. As my entire body hungered to misbehave and reach down to kiss her, I had a sudden thought. _If she needed help zipping the dress, she'll also need help unzipping it._ I chuckled despite myself. That thought alone made the immediate abstinence well worth it.

"What are you laughing at?" Her voice was meek, and contained just a hint of shame. Did she think I was laughing at her? I quickly spun her around to face me.

"Not at you, silly!" I stared at her, grinning wildly. "I'll tell you later, I promise." No sense making her blush any more then necessary. She had grown increasingly bold since our official engagement, and the last thing my self-control needed was Bella to undermine it with unintentional acts of temptation. She was the_ master_ of that, especially in the last few weeks.

A pout crossed her face for a split second, then she composed herself and smiled hesitantly at me. "Another promise I will hold you to." She winked devilishly. My breath hitched in my mouth at this reaction. Did she honestly have no idea what she did to me?

I blinked and continued to fight myself for control - I was beginning to feel like a_ very_ hungry fox in a hen house with only one hen. "You look absolutely radiant." I bent down to allow myself just a few chaste kisses along her jaw. "Though as usual, words don't quite justify your beauty." I didn't need to see the blush this time; I could feel it radiating from her cheeks. "Would you care to join me for dinner before the show?"

Her arms slowly reached around my neck, permitting my lips to remain pressed against her face. "Definitely."

Then she pulled away slightly; just enough so she could gently brush her lips against mine. Normally Bella wasn't capable of controlling herself when she kissed me like this. I was flabbergasted by this new side of her, and I felt my knees begin to go weak as she pulled away, leaving me aching for more. _What had brought this on? _

I had to hold my breath for a moment to regain my composure. It was like she was trying to break me; though I couldn't understand why since I had negated my conditions to our upcoming nuptials. _Just make it through the concert_, I thought painfully.

"Are we going out to eat?" she asked coyly. She had to be reading my mind. Her very tone teased me mercilessly.

"I actually had more intimate plans for our meal," I said with as much composure as I could muster.

"Really? Am I on the menu?"

I stumbled backwards from her words. Where was the shy, innocent Bella I had picked up earlier that morning? I quickly raced to find Alice's thoughts. Had she shown up unexpectedly and instilled this new brazenness into my bride?

Bella laughed merrily. "Edward, your face – what _are_ you thinking?" She slinked her arm through mine, pulling herself dangerously close to me.

"By the way, you look utterly divine in that tuxedo," she murmured, much too close to my ear. I heard her breathe deeply before continuing. "I was kidding about dinner. Where will we be eating?"

I swallowed the venom that was pooling in my mouth, and clenched my jaw. I had to regain control if I had any hopes of making it through the evening. I also toyed with the idea of setting down some much needed ground rules for both of our safety. Unfortunately though, I was having an extremely difficult time figuring out what those rules might be around such a precarious creature as Bella.

"I have arranged for dinner to be catered in _my_ suite." The flickering look of disappointment when I emphasized the word_ my_ gave me more ammunition. Two could play at this game. "But we need to set some boundaries first." I really had no plans whatsoever to set more boundaries, but this was quickly turning into a game between us, and I had no intention of letting her win. I waited earnestly for her reaction.

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "More boundaries. Shall I call Alice and request she deliver a chastity belt?"

I fought the snicker that threatened to escape. "And why would you need such a thing? Your virtue will remain whole in my presence." _At least that was the plan, but if she kept this up…_ I attempted to squelch my mischievous train of thoughts and deliver as solemn of a tone as I could muster.

"That's not what you promised just an hour ago," she reminded me. I was in more trouble then I ever could have imagined. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine. You win." Her eyes lit up for a second. "Dinner, my suite. Try and behave or I'll deny you more music lessons." It was a weak card to play, but the only one I could use at that point.

Her eyes glinted in the diminishing sunlight that filtered through the windows. "Shall we?" She still had her arm linked in mine. Now she turned and steered us towards the door.

Our second room was just down the hall. As I opened the door for her, she inhaled sharply. I could only guess she was reacting to the aromatic scents of our awaiting meal. The hotel staff had set up an intimate table for two in the middle of the living room of my suite, complete with dozens of candles placed around the room. I reluctantly pulled myself away from her to rush to the electronic console next to the T.V.

Immediately the beginning of Sibelius's _Symphony in D Major_ began to play. I returned to Bella's side, took her hand in mine and led her to the table. Her face lit up the moment she heard the string introduction.

"I thought you threatened no further music lessons," she teased as I pulled out her chair.

"I did." I smirked despite myself.

She leaned forward as I took my seat. "This is?" She stared intently into my eyes.

"Sibelius." As I spoke his name, one of the apexes of the symphony sounded through the hidden speakers in the room. I instantly regretted choosing this piece for dinner – much too passionate. My attempts at finding suitable romantic pieces would be the death of me as thoughts of the tickets to the symphony left neglected on the nightstand, shrouded in her discarded dress kept playing through my mind. More venom flowed through my mouth as I thought of Bella's bare back exposed again.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Her voice distracted me from my scandalous thoughts. _I must stay in control, _I repeated silently to myself over and over.

"Nothing. Please eat." I uncovered her dish for her and she inhaled again, no doubt savoring the aromas that I was sadly immune to.

Bella's instincts kicked in as she instantly went for the fork. I knew she had to be hungry; she had slept through lunch. I watched her as she ate, amazed again by her grace as Sibelius continued to play in the background. Now I remembered another reason why I had chosen this as our dinner music – it complimented her movements perfectly.

Bella paused to take a sip of water. "I want to ask you something."

I leaned back in my chair, watching her face for the slightest clue as to what she wanted to know. "Yes?"

She toyed with a piece of her food, swirling it around the plate and avoiding my gaze. "Obviously you love the symphony."

It was a simple enough statement. I answered it honestly. "Of course."

"And I'm fairly sure you find my reactions to the symphony pleasing."

I still couldn't follow where she was going with this. "Yes, I love your reactions. You seem to enjoy it as much as I do. Right?"

The faintest hint of a smile crossed her face. "Yes, I do love it." She looked up at me. "Thank you for bringing me here." I sensed there was something more she wanted to say.

I leaned forward, reaching for her hand. Her mouth opened slightly as she struggled to say the words.

"I was just wondering…" she paused and I held my breath, waiting for her to finish. Blinking rapidly, she swallowed and then continued. "…if there was more behind this trip then the obvious." Her voice trailed off, but her eyes stayed on mine.

_Ah_. Now I knew what she was referring to, but I wasn't sure how to answer her. In all honesty, I had brought her here because I thought she'd love to experience the thrill of listening to a great orchestra play live. But I also couldn't deny the fact that I was well aware of Bella's reactions to our recent foray into music appreciation. I decided to turn the question around instead of answering.

"Do you want there to more then the obvious?" I gently squeezed her hand as I stared deeply into her magnificent eyes. I knew I wasn't playing fairly, but I couldn't resist.

She held my gaze, her eyes unfocusing slightly and the telltale blush slowly crept into her cheeks.

"Bella?" I tried to verbally distract her from the dazzling, because I truthfully couldn't bring myself to look away from her face.

She sucked in her breath sharply and blinked. "Maybe." I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her ambiguity. Though I should hardly be surprised considering her recent behavior.

"Maybe," I repeated, slightly sarcastic but teasingly too. "Well I'm glad we cleared that up." It was best if we left that conversation for later because I could really only see two outcomes to it, both of which would result in us not enjoying the symphony.

I released Bella from my stare, glancing swiftly to the clock on the nightstand. I couldn't believe how fast our special evening was slipping away.

"Better finish up; we'll need to leave soon." I took the fork from her and speared another bite of food, bringing it up slowly. Her perfect mouth opened ever so slightly as I touched the food to her lips, and she seductively slid the pasta off the fork while keeping her eyes on mine. I felt another flourish of excitement flutter through me, nearly causing me to drop the fork as I repeated the gesture of feeding her.

After a couple more bites, Bella lightly touched my hand, guiding it back down to the table.

"I'm finished." She smiled flirtatiously at me, waiting to see what I'd do next.

I had to get her out of the room at once. Now I actually _wanted_ to be surrounded by masses of people, by any sort of deterrent to keep myself from acting on all of the indecent thoughts that flooded my head. I repeated my trick from earlier, replaying the painful phrase over and over again to distract myself._ Just make it through the concert._

I rose out of my chair and pulled her up to join me, trying not to let her dazzle me with those succulent eyes or entice me with her savory scent. I held my breath as I took her hand and led her rather quickly towards the door, praying there'd be other humans in the hall to discourage me if she unleashed her charms yet again. But the hall was deserted.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked gently as I guided her down the hall toward the elevators. I kept my eyes straight ahead, trying not to feel the warmth of her body next to mine.

"Depends on your definition of okay," I admitted. Maybe this would be easier if I asked for her help. "I'm trying to be good."

"Good?"

I turned to face her as we reached the elevators, releasing her hand and placing both of my hands on her shoulders. "Bella, you do want to go to the concert tonight, right?"

Her brow creased slightly. "Of course."

"Then please take the seduction factor down a notch, or we'll never make it there."

"Oh." I couldn't tell from her response if she was disappointed or confused.

"I'm not saying I don't like it, or that I don't want you to keep doing what you've been doing. But I'm not as strong as you give me credit for – if you keep it up, we won't be leaving the hotel. Or even this floor for that matter." I could feel the hunger creeping up in my bones again as I thought about marching her right back to the room.

She studied me for a moment before answering. "Wow. And here I thought you were the one toying with me…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm beginning to regret not encouraging Charlie more strongly to join us this evening as a chaperone."

"You can't be serious," Bella laughed.

I leaned in towards her, my lips just an inch away from hers. "I think we're both in a lot of trouble tonight."

"Good." She stepped up on her tiptoes and barely touched her lips to mine. The barely-there kiss was almost more maddening then if she had thrown herself at me. My hands were starting to tighten on her shoulders, preparing to pull her closer when the elevator door opened.


	7. Davies Hall

_Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say I own a piece of Edward or any Cullen for that matter, I can only dream. All characters and everything else belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_As usual, a huge thanks to RMCC for the speedy beta!_

Chapter 7

Somehow we made it down to the lobby without attacking one another, but only because we had to share the elevator with a very dirty-minded elevator operator. His thoughts assaulted me during the entire seventeen floor descent.

_Dude, she is SMOKING HOT! I wonder if I took a step closer if I'd be able to see down her…_

I growled softly and shot an evil glare at the man, simultaneously pulling Bella tighter to my side. Feeling her body against me reignited the fires from before, but if I ignored those feelings then I'd be forced to endure more of the lewd thoughts permeating the elevator. It was a no-win situation.

_He doesn't look so tough. I bet I could take him in a fight. That hot piece of ass would be worth a fight._

I continued to convey as much warning through my eyes as I could to the churlish imbecile.

_I bet she'd be fun in the sack. Usually it's those innocent girl-next-door types that are the wildest. But I'm sure I could show her a thing or two…_

My lips curled back around my teeth. Out of the corner of my eye I watched the floors slowly count down. 10, 9, 8…

_I wonder if Sheila would remember her and give me her room number? Shouldn't be that hard to find out – there's only so many rooms on the 17__th__ floor._

This idiotic pervert just wasn't getting it. I growled louder, watching him closely for any sign that he'd start to make good on all of his thoughts. This time Bella heard me; she glanced up at me in confusion.

I broke my stare at the waste of a human and looked back down at Bella, barely shaking my head in a silent answer to her questioning gaze. Just then, the elevator dinged twice, indicating our arrival on the ground floor. I let out an exasperated sigh and whisked Bella out of the elevator as quickly as I dared.

We escaped the singular torture of the elevator only to arrive in an arena full of penetrating thoughts, all of which were directed at us.

_I wish my husband looked that dashing in a tux. But why is he scowling? I'd be willing to do _anything_ to get that off of his face…_

_That has to be a Vera Wang gown! I swear I saw it online just a few weeks ago as part of her new fall line. I would kill to have a dress like that._

_I wonder if they're into swinging…_

I visibly cringed at the last thought, forcing myself not to look over in the direction from which it came. The lobby was bustling with activity, and although we weren't the only couple dressed for the symphony that evening, we were apparently the most attractive. Mixed into the vulgar and distasteful thoughts were a few pleasant ones, noting the way Bella clung to my side or the way we glanced at one another. Although I much preferred hearing the muses of our love and passion versus licentious objectifications of Bella's physical attributes, the continual hammering of the former were nearly as torturous. Being reminded over and over of how much electricity was visible between us was once again taxing my self control.

"What are they saying?" Bella's innocent question surprised me.

"You don't want to know."

"That bad?"

I couldn't help but smile at my lovely bride's inquisitiveness. "For the most part. Regardless, all thoughts are on us at the moment."

Bella began chewing on her lip unconsciously. "We're not the only ones dressed for the symphony. I've seen at least a half dozen other couples in formal attire."

"Yes, but we apparently stand out from the masses." We had finally arrived at the front doors, and I slipped a valet ticket into the palm of one of the doormen. "The car should be here shortly." I pulled her possessively up against me and kissed the top of her head, glaring over at another hotel employee who had been mentally undressing Bella in his mind.

The car appeared a few minutes later and I led Bella confidently to the passenger door. _Just a few seconds longer and the torture will be over._ At least until we arrived at Davies Symphony Hall. Hopefully the other concert goers would have less explicit minds.

_I didn't know they were filming a new James Bond movie here in town! _

I tried to suppress a growing laugh as I helped Bella take her seat before walking as quickly as possible to the driver's door.

_But that's not Daniel Craig! Who cares - check out the Aston Martin! That guy has got the hottest car and the hottest chick – damn!_

I rolled my eyes as I slammed my door shut. At least with the tinted windows no other misled tourists would mistake us for Ian Fleming characters.

Turning to Bella once we were blissfully alone again, I smiled at her virtuous face, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"Are we still in trouble?" she asked sultrily.

_Out of the kettle and into the fire, _I thought deplorably. "Can you promise to keep your hands to yourself for the remainder of the car ride?" I pulled away from her, placing both hands on the steering wheel as we pulled away from the hotel.

"That doesn't sound like much fun."

"Lucky for you it's a short drive." I turned and winked at her.

Bella sighed loudly. "I'm not keeping that promise once we're there."

I chuckled lightly. "Do you promise not to keep that promise?"

"I promise to make you keep your promise of telling me what was so funny when you zipped up my dress."

"Although I promised to tell you, I did not specify when I would tell you. I hope you're not expecting it anytime soon."

"Now is as good of time as any," she goaded.

I glanced over at her again, grinning devilishly. "I know of a better time, and this is not it. I'll tell you later tonight."

"Promise?"

"Didn't I promise already?"

"Yes, but you didn't promise to tell me exactly when. Does later mean an hour from now, or after we get back to the hotel when you've got me shackled to the bed?"

A libidinous image of Bella wearing handcuffs and nothing else flashed through my head.

"Enough, you silly girl. Behave." I growled in response to both her words and my salacious thoughts.

Bella giggled, then turned away from me to watch us fly through the downtown streets of San Francisco. We arrived in front of Davies Hall a few moments later.

We pulled up to another valet, and I hastily rushed to Bella's door to escort her out before the valet attendant beat me to it. No one would be touching my dear Bella tonight except me; not even her hand.

Her eyes danced in delight as I pulled her up out of the car and wrapped one arm around her waist. Again, I made sure her left hand was free at her side so there would be no misunderstanding of our relationship. I could already see the ring performing its own dazzling in the bright lights as we glided together into the hall.

The air was heavy with excitement; anxious patrons of the symphony flitted around the lobby, visiting with one another and studying the evening's program. I instantly felt at home amongst the well-attired crowd; it had been nearly a decade since I had last attended such an event with Carlisle and Esme. The formalness of such concerts excited me as I watched the human crowd display atypical, well-mannered behavior to one another. I hoped the thoughts of the patrons stayed as courteous as their words.

_How nice! It's so rare to see a young couple attend, and dressed so well!_

The woman whose thoughts had sung through my mind was in her mid-60s, and was smiling warmly at both of us. I couldn't help but return her friendly gesture.

_My, they are both so beautiful! What a dashing young man, and look at how he adores his stunning bride! I wonder if they'll become season ticket holders? We could certainly use some fresh young blood around here._

I coughed back the laugh that threatened to escape at the mention of 'fresh young blood'. If only she knew.

Although we continued to receive plenty of appreciative looks from the other concert goers, we were fortunately not the center of attention as we mingled through the crowd. Most of the thoughts that bombarded me were similar to the older woman's; very few were as inappropriate as those in the hotel lobby. That helped ease the tension I felt lurking inside of me. Bella gazed around her, wide-eyed and fascinated with everything. Occasionally she'd look up at me, a constant smile gracing her heart-shaped face. She radiated pure beauty.

After receiving our programs, I led Bella past the entrance to the auditorium's main level. She turned to look at me again.

"Aren't our seats in there?" She motioned towards the door.

I hid a sly grin. "Nope." I steered her towards the grand staircase leading upstairs.

Her brow knitted in bewilderment. "Oh, the balcony then?"

I just smiled, choosing not to answer her. I grasped her waist tightly as we ascended, allowing no chance for Bella to trip or stumble in her long gown. Although she had been surprisingly graceful up to that point, I knew it couldn't last all night.

At the top of the staircase, we walked past the large doors to the main balcony seating area. Again, Bella turned to me.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"To our seats." I gave her an impish smirk as we walked down a dark hallway that circled the auditorium.

At the end of the hallway I handed our tickets to an awaiting usher, who opened the door to our box. We passed by two heavy garnet-colored curtains and stepped down to a set of four large seats.

Bella gasped when she saw the view.


	8. SaintSeans & Mendelssohn

_Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say I own a piece of Edward or any Cullen for that matter, I can only dream. All characters and everything else belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_I owe my tremendous beta RMCC a very grateful THANK YOU for helping iron out these next two chapters! ___

_AN: The pieces mentioned in this chapter are "Le Carnaval des Animaux" by Camille Saint-Saens & Felix Mendelssohn's "Violin Concerto in E Minor", Op. 64. _

Chapter 8

The stage lay directly in front of us, providing an extravagant view of the orchestra as they began to seat themselves.

I lifted her hand up so she could slide past me towards the edge of the box to peer over the side, then I stepped up behind her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and resting my chin on the top of her head.

"What do you think?" My lips wanted to bend down and kiss her, but I forced my chin to stay put. She leaned back against me.

"Incredible. I only wish…" she paused.

"What?"

"There are four seats up here. Obviously we'll have company." She sounded extremely disappointed.

I chucked and spun her around to face me. "No, we won't."

Her eyes narrowed. "You bought all four seats, didn't you?"

"I thought it'd be more enjoyable if we had a box to ourselves." I inhaled deeply, letting her succulent scent burn my throat. Then I closed my eyes and lifted my face up, letting the lambent tongues of flame run their course as I listened to the orchestra begin its tuning process. I could feel the vibrations of the instruments below resonating off the walls of the hall. It was a very pleasant feeling. Underneath the sound of the multitude of string instruments, I could hear Bella's heart rate start to increase as she placed one of her warm palms on my cheek.

"Is it bad?" she asked softly. I assumed she was referring to my reaction to the scent of her blood.

I opened my eyes slowly, still relishing the pleasing auditory sensations that filled my ears. As I looked down at Bella's concerned face, the burning in my throat subsided, replaced by that other hunger I'd been struggling desperately against since arriving at the hotel.

I couldn't help but grin at her. "No, it's fine. Just enjoying the environment." I reached up to take the hand she had on my face and guided it over her eyes. "Close your eyes and listen. What do you hear?"

"Well, the music of course. And the crowd below…is there something else?"

"Focus on the orchestra. Can you feel the music?" I didn't know how else to explain the sensation, and maybe it wasn't possible for her to feel it the way I did. I waited anxiously for her answer.

A slow smile spread across her face as the horns and woodwinds began to tune from the first chair violin's enduring A note.

"Yes, I can!" She opened her eyes and gazed at me. A wave of excitement swept over me after witnessing her reaction, and I spontaneously pulled her tightly against me, spinning her around and gently lowering her into an awaiting seat. I leaned down, just an inch from her face.

"They'll be starting soon. Shall we make ourselves comfortable?"

I laughed at the dazed look on her face as I took the seat next to her. "Sorry, just anxious for the show to start." I continued to stare at her breathtaking features as she attempted to compose herself before leaning seductively towards me. Her lips softly brushed my cheek.

"Me too." Bella placed her hand on my knee and slowly began tracing patterns with her finger as the conductor walked out on stage and the hall filled with applause. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on not losing control as the sensation from her light touch drove jolts of electricity through my entire body.

The music began, drifting up off the stage and filling the auditorium. It wasn't helping my control; if anything, it was undermining it in the most unspeakable way.

"What are they playing?" Bella breathed into my ear. Her breath sent shivers down my back, only to be eclipsed by the shivers coming up from my knee. I opened my eyes and swallowed the venom, trying to speak as evenly as possible.

"_Carnival of the Animals_. See the pianists sitting towards the back?" I pointed to the two baby grand pianos nestled back by the woodwinds, trying to distract myself by turning our attention to the stage.

She hadn't moved from her position; her body still firmly pressed against mine as her head turned slightly towards the stage. The music began softly, and I watched her angelic face watching the orchestra. Her hand slowly quit moving on my knee, leaving me restlessly yearning for more physical contact.

I casually stretched my arm across the back of her seat, brushing my fingertips against her bare shoulder. Bella twitched slightly, a small smile breaking across her face as her fingers began stroking my knee again. I started to lean in towards her neck, desperately wanting just one small taste of her skin. It was so terribly tempting.

_Behave, _I reminded myself. I had to at least try and let her enjoy the show. What kind of monster would bring her all of this way just to despoil her five minutes into the first piece?

I continued to watch her closely while random thoughts of self-indulgence danced through my head. My hand that had been caressing her shoulder was now working its way up to her hair, playing with the soft curls. I tried to clench the armrest with the other, fighting the urge to pull her head towards me so I could kiss her. At first I thought she was oblivious to my wandering fingers, but as _Carnival of the Animals_ ended and Mendelssohn's haunting Violin Concerto began, Bella scooted closer and rested her head on my shoulder.

I gave up on the armrest and reached around to stroke her chin, burying my face against her hair. Her hold on my knee tightened in response. Again, my body shuddered involuntarily.

"Did you ever want to play the violin?" Her question seemed to come out of nowhere. I sat in bafflement for a second, trying to remember what we were listening to. In this state any number of threats could come at us and I'd be too preoccupied to respond. I pushed that thought out of my mind, refocusing my attention on her.

I turned her head ever so slightly, allowing me access to her ear. "I prefer my beloved piano." As my lips traced along her ear, I felt her start to smile against my neck. "But not quite as much as I prefer you." Her free arm snaked up and around to permit her fingers to brush through my hair.

"I feel like I'm in another world right now." She brushed a gentle kiss against my jaw and pressed herself even harder against me.

"Pay attention to the music, Bella." I tried to sound serious, but I almost choked on my own words. I was actually becoming a little dizzy from the continual assault of euphoric sensations. The music. Bella's heated body. Her eager lips.

It was as if she knew exactly what was happening to me. "I am paying attention," she murmured between kisses. She had worked her way up to my earlobe.

"You are a very dangerous creature," I whispered as I involuntarily reached one hand around her waist to pull her up and towards my lap. The armrest between our seats was not helping my ploy.

"Edward," she mumbled almost incoherently as her lips finally found mine.

We were both utterly incapable of restraint like earlier in the evening. I kissed her as forcibly as I dared, lost to the ardent feeling of her mouth working eagerly against mine.

I was tantalizingly close to forgetting where we were at that moment, but a muffled cough in the box next to ours snapped me out of the luscious haze of rapture that we were both caught up in. I realized how we must look; Bella halfway in my lap, stretched out across the armrest as she reached up to embrace me in a rather passionate kiss. Not exactly the right decorum in such a place. And I would really hate for us to be thrown out of the concert for indecent behavior, though it would get us back to our awaiting hotel suite that much sooner.

Extremely reluctantly, I pulled away from Bella and moved to slide her back off of my lap and into her seat. I answered her puzzled look immediately.

"We were distracting our fellow patrons in the next box. I think we'll need to stay in our own seats."

Bella turned to look over at the next box where an older gentleman continued to stare at us. His thoughts were an unusual mixture of disapproval and unabashed nosiness, though his face simply looked stunned. Then one last thought flittered through his mind.

_He almost looks like a vampire attacking that poor girl!_

The man quickly looked away; ashamed when Bella and I both met his eyes. I chuckled to myself and planted a very intentional ravenous kiss on Bella's neck, hoping he'd turn back in time to see that I was acting out his fears.

"What was that for?" Bella breathed in surprise.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered, releasing her from my hold so that we could both attempt to properly behave the rest of the concert.

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "More secrets. You better not make any plans other then to confess the growing list of promises and secrets after the show."

I couldn't help but snicker in her ear. "Is that all you want to do after the show? I will confess anything you desire, dear Bella."

Her face inadvertently began to flush, the heat from her cheeks distracting me thoroughly. She reached out and gripped my hand, squeezing it as hard as she could. "I think it's my turn to tell you to behave," she mumbled.

I conceded, sitting back in my own chair and watching her carefully from the corner of my eye. The Mendelssohn concerto was winding to a close. _Just one more piece to get through_, I thought incredulously. Never in my life had I wanted a show such as this to end sooner rather then later.


	9. Stravinsky

_Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say I own a piece of Edward or any Cullen for that matter, I can only dream. All characters and everything else belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_I owe my tremendous beta RMCC a very grateful THANK YOU for helping iron out this chapter! Go check out her story if you haven't already!_

_AN: The piece referenced in this chapter is Igor Stravinsky's "Firebird Suite", specifically the 1919 version ("Concert Suite for Orchestra No. 2")._

_AN: There is a bit of an homage paid to the 1978 movie "Foul Play" in this chapter (and just a hint – it has nothing to do with Gilbert & Sullivan's "Mikado" ). If you catch it, let me know! _

Chapter 9

Bella sat relatively still, focusing on the orchestra and doing her best to ignore me. From the outside, it appeared that she was succeeding at that goal, but I could feel her pulse beating rapidly through her hand. She was fighting a loosing battle, and if I really wanted to I was fairly sure I could distract her. But I couldn't break all of the rules, not when I was the one who brought her here. I had to let her appreciate the show.

Stravinsky's _Firebird Suite_ began next. She was so absorbed by the eerie first few movements that she actually jumped out of her seat at the sound of the first note on the_ Infernal Dance_. I instantly reached to catch her, inadvertently pulling her onto my lap once again. She trembled for a second, trying to catch her breath, though I wasn't sure if it was the fright of the music or my sudden cold embrace that stunned her more.

Despite the shock, Bella wrapped her shaky arms around me and huddled close to my chest as the agitation of the movement continued to screech throughout the hall. I held her as tightly as I dared, relishing the fact that it was I who was comforting her anxiety at that very moment.

Slowly she began to relax as the movement wound its way into the_ Berceuse_. Her breathing became less labored, and I reached one hand up to hold her head closer to my chest. Bella tilted her head up to study me; her eyes wide with emotion as a crescendo crashed through the string section.

I opened my mouth to say something, but suddenly I couldn't remember what. The look on her face was one of utter vulnerability and trust. My mind was instantly thrown into chaos, contradicting every single instinct that pulsed through my body. I forgot where I was, who I was, what music was playing, and everything else in the world except _her_. My lips met hers and some passage sounded out loudly from the horn section. My brain refused to recognize it, focusing only on Bella, only on how _right_ she felt at that moment and how much I wanted to love her in every possible way.

Her lips were working sensuously against mine as we sank lower in the seat, sliding together in a mad attempt to get nearer to one another. My hand that had been cradling her back was pulling excessively at her dress, most likely trying to remove the last boundary that prevented me from caressing her delectable skin. Bella uttered a soft moan as her own hand slipped between my jacket and shirt, pulling me forward in my seat and down towards her.

Suddenly something wasn't right. The music had stopped, and another irritating noise filled the hall. I couldn't place it right away. Bella heard it too, because she slowly pulled away from my embrace, struggling to sit up from our compromising position.

Then I recognized the sound – _applause_. The show was over, and everyone around us was on their feet, applauding enthusiastically.

I stood up, instantaneously righting Bella and placing her on her feet next to me as if we had risen from our seats to join the masses seconds before. Bella swayed slightly and I reached over to hold her upright. I knew exactly how she felt – it was all I could do to keep from sinking to my knees from the vertigo that threatened to consume me when I looked at her.

I snuck a glance to my right at the gentlemen who had witnessed our prior indiscretion. Much to my dismay, he was watching us once again. Only this time his thoughts were much more condoning. I wasn't sure what to make of it all, and quite honestly I didn't care at that moment. I had many more important things on my mind like Bella's scent; the taste of Bella's lips; the feeling of her warm weight on my lap - she flooded my brain copiously.

Bella seemed to have regained part of her composure. At least she was standing on her own, seemingly awestruck by the applauding audience and the bowing members of the symphony.

"Let's get out of here." No sense in hiding my intent.

She turned slowly towards me, an expression of bafflement on her face. It took her a minute to process what I had just murmured in her ear. Then she nodded, the corners of her mouth turning upwards into the hint of a smile.

Bella reached for my extended arm, pulling herself towards me, the smile now beaming brilliantly.

I bent down and brushed her lips lightly, using every ounce of my control not to indulge in anything more. "I love you," I whispered against her.

Her grip tightened around my arm as I felt her lips returning to the smile that had captivated her face before the kiss. "Lead the way." I needed no further encouragement.

Bella tried to smooth her dress and tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear as we exited the box, arm in arm. I was too distracted to care if my shirt was untucked or ruffled. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, and if it not for my quick reactions I would have surely walked into the other patrons that swirled in the hallway.

Somehow we made it down the stairs and into the lobby of the hall. Bella's gaze never left my face, though I was forced to peel myself away to at least make it appear that I was watching where we were going. Thoughts of our fellow patrons swam through my mind, but I was able to tune most of them out. I caught a few impassioned observations of our behavior, and that only fueled the growing firestorm that was raging inside of me. I could not get us through the hall and to the car fast enough. Bella's expression told me she felt the same.

Finally inside the car, I was able to breathe, figuratively of course. Once I took a real breath, the ache from Bella's heavenly scent worked its way through me in such a way as to only add to the other hunger that was nearly uncontainable.

She spoke first once we were alone and racing to the hotel.

"That was..." she paused. "I don't think I even have an adjective appropriate to describe it."

"Are you referring to the concert or something else?" I blurted out before thinking through how my words would sound. Luckily, Bella took no offense.

"Both."

I sighed in relief. As much as I thought I knew what she was feeling, I couldn't afford to be wrong. Not in my state.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the concert." My words were pathetically inadequate, but it was all I could muster.

Bella turned towards me. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Her voice was like silk against my skin.

I reached to take her hand in mine, kissing the back of it. "Maybe." I glanced mischievously at her from the corner of my eye.

"Maybe?" She pulled her hand away and leaned dangerously close to me. "How would you like me to prove it to you?"

My hand on the steering wheel began to shake. I grabbed the wheel with my regrettably freed hand, shaking my head slightly.

"Remind me to bring you to the orchestra more often." I depressed the accelerator to the floor, desperate to get to the hotel as soon as possible.

Bella's eyes danced in the passing street lights. "You never answered my question. Shall I add it to all of the others from this evening?"

I groaned outwardly. How was she able to keep up this game so effortlessly? I was doomed – it was that simple. We'd be lucky to make it up to our room at this rate. How had such an innocent night at the orchestra turned so salacious so quickly? Was there any hope of halting now, after the innuendos had been flung like confetti all night? More importantly, did I want it all to stop?

* * *

"It sure did get warm," Bella commented as I helped her out of the car and into the air-conditioned hotel.

I glanced down at her curiously, not quite sure what she meant.

We rushed through the lobby towards the elevators, ignoring the stares and open jaws of those watching us. Thankfully Bella couldn't hear the myriad of thoughts racing through my already over-stimulated mind. My remedy to such madness was simple; preoccupying myself with Bella. I kept her as close to me as I dared, still fighting the urge to scoop her into my arms and flee up the fire stairs. But that would draw too much attention, especially with everyone watching us cross the room.

I was prepared this time for the elevator operator. As his eyes lit up at the sight of my stunning bride entering his car, I spun her around so that her body was blocked from his view, seeking out her mouth and kissing her as fervently as I dared. Although his perverted thoughts continued to assault me, I completely ignored him as my lips worked eagerly against Bella's. Her reaction was surprised and hesitant at first, not sure what had brought on this premature display of affection, but her posture swiftly changed as I pulled her tightly against me. This time the seventeenth floor came much too quickly.

We both stumbled out of the elevator car the moment the door opened. I half-dragged a dazed Bella away from the other man, stifling another round of laughter as his thoughts pelted me incessantly.

_Dude, not fair! Oh man, I want that chick! _

I was more easily able to tune out the rest as the elevator door closed.

"What was that all about?" Bella questioned rather loudly.

I chortled uncontrollably. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Her eyes narrowed. "You need to tell me."

"I will. But can we please just get in the room first?" I begged, still chuckling to myself.

"Fine. But which room are we going to?"

I had almost forgotten that we had two rooms, with our respective luggage in each. I would need to fix that separation problem quickly. I steered her towards the room where she had gotten dressed.

"My room?" She sounded disappointed.

"Just to gather your things," I whispered in her hair. "Do you need a human moment?"

She turned to face me as we reached the door, blushing slightly. "Yes," she admitted.

"I'll be back in ten minutes to collect you and your things. Is that enough time?" I secretly hoped she wouldn't ask for more.

"Yes." Bella leaned up again and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'll be counting the seconds," she breathed in my ear.

_As will I, _I thought. I brushed my lips against her cheek. "See you then."

I regrettably released her, and gently pushed her inside the open door. Then before she could change my mind, I raced back to my room.


	10. Chopin Pt 2

_Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say I own a piece of Edward or any Cullen for that matter, I can only dream. All characters and everything else belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_Once again, a mighty thank you to the world's best beta, RMCC. Go check out her work if you haven't already! (she's linked under my favorite authors)_

_AN: The piece referenced in this chapter is Frederic Chopin's "Nocturne in D Flat Major, Op. 27, No. 2"._

Chapter 10

Exactly 600 seconds later, I was at her door. The wait had seemed more like years, but I knew this would be our last separation for the rest of the night. It was a small price to pay.

Bella had barely opened the door when I rushed inside to gather her things in one arm and her in the other. She gasped in surprise as I lifted her up and raced her to my suite in a mere second. I had the door open and both of us inside before she could blink.

I set her down gently, closing the door behind us. As I turned to look, her dazed face was bathed in candlelight. I had feared she would have changed out of her striking gown, but she was still dressed; her hair still pulled back enticingly.

"Edward," she murmured softly, looking from me to the dimly lit room in awe. Candles enveloped every flat surface of the suite, flickering in the tepid wind that swept in from the open balcony doors.

"Do you like it?" I asked timidly as I reached out to stroke her cheek. Her skin was so soft, like the petal of a freshly opened rose.

Her gaze slowly returned to me, jaw opened slightly and preparing to speak. But instead, she reached up to run her fingertips along my hand that touched her cheek.

"Very much so. What are we listening to?"

"Chopin's _Nocturne in D flat major_," I replied. Her hand had worked its way up my arm to my shoulder, then traced down my side. I inhaled deeply, pummeled by the ecstatic scent of her blood mingled with the fragrant candles peppering the room.

Bella took a small step forward, her gaze never faltering. "You owe me some answers," she purred.

I swallowed stiffly, trying to focus on her words, but her touch and scent were thoroughly distracting at that moment.

"Why were you laughing at the elevator operator?" She took another step and was now mere inches from me. She glanced away briefly, watching both of her hands leading my arms down against my sides very delicately.

"His thoughts…" I paused, caught between wanting to tell her the truth and keeping her blissfully unaware of the vulgar images I had been forced to endure on both elevator rides.

Bella's hands flitted back up to the lapel of my jacket. "His thoughts were what?"

I watched her watching her own actions as she began to guide my jacket up and off my shoulders. "Inappropriate." It was all I could mutter as I realized what she was doing.

"Then why were you laughing?" She paused, her eyes penetrating mine.

"Because…" I began again, but was unable to finish.

She tilted her chin down, staring at me forcefully through her lashes. "Tell me."

I sighed deeply, unable to reject her piercing gaze. "He had been thinking discourteous thoughts about you the entire ride down to the lobby earlier in the night. I had to retaliate on the return trip."

Bella continued to slide my jacket down and off of me. "Did it work?"

"Not really. Except it gave me a more than reasonable excuse to kiss you."

She smiled at my answer, pulling the jacket around and tossing it carelessly onto the floor by the bed.

"And why were you laughing at the man in the box next to us during the concert?" Bella's hands were back on my shoulders briefly before they both slid down the length of my torso. I reached for her waist, closing the last few inches between us.

"He had a fleeting thought that I resembled a vampire about to bite you." I grinned despite myself, chuckling again at his wildly perceptive intuition.

Bella leaned towards me as her hands wound around my shoulders. "Is that why you kissed me that way?"

I could no longer command my body. I leaned in as well, positioning my lips against her taunt neck, her carotid artery pulsing delectably. "Yes." I traced my tongue against her tender skin, savoring the taste that fed the fires inside of me.

She gasped as a rumbling erupted outside of the balcony. _Thunder_ - a storm was approaching. A second peal of thunder resonated in response to the first.

One of Bella's hands slid up my back and was now tangled in my hair, pulling my hungry lips down on her throat.

"My dress," she mumbled, her breath now growing increasingly shallow as my lips and tongue found her ear.

"What about it?" I muttered, not paying any attention to her words; I was much too preoccupied with kissing every inch of her jaw and neck.

She sucked in a deep breath before answering. "What were you laughing at before?" Her last word trailed off as she stumbled against me, her knees giving out.

I caught her fall with one hand, using it as an excuse to press her against me while the other hand drifted back towards the notorious zipper. "Oh yes, that." I smiled despite myself. "I couldn't help but think as I was zipping you up that you'd need help getting out of the dress as well." My lips had finished their work on her neck and were now at the corner of her mouth. I paused, allowing my words to sink in. If things were going to continue down this path, she needed to be fully aware of our potential journey into uncharted waters.

An abrupt flash of lightning illuminated the room, followed shortly by a very loud clap of thunder. I could feel Bella's chest heaving against me as she fought to catch her breath, though I still hadn't graced her lips with mine. I tilted her still-unsteady body back so that I could see her face in the flickering light. Her eyes were wide and vulnerable again. My frozen heart threatened to plummet out of my chest as a sweeping wave of emotion overtook me.

I waited for her to say something, but words failed to arrive. I tried to speak, but I found myself in the same predicament – utterly speechless by her perfect beauty. The spell between us held until the slightest trace of a smile crossed her heavenly features, inviting me into her.

She broke the rapture by reaching for me again, pulling my face towards her eagerly and determinedly as she kissed me like I had never allowed her to kissed me before.

I almost stumbled backwards at the power of her embrace; the irony of a mere mortal pushing me back in such a way proving yet again that she was the sole reason I was put on the planet.

This time there was no controlling myself. My hands were instantly at the zipper, working feverishly to release her from the constraints of Alice's well-purposed outfit. Bella pulled her mouth away from mine, but only to gasp for breath as her own hands began to tug at my shirt.

"As much as I love this dress," I began, panting against her neck. I finally had the zipper down, allowing my hands to relish the feathery sensation of her bare back. "It's served its purpose." My hands traced up her spine before I spun her around so I could allow myself to act on my earlier desires. My lips started at the base of her neck as I pushed her hair up and over her shoulder, giving me full access to her delicate spine.

The heavens outside continued their own unabashed fury as an accompaniment to my actions. I was nearing the base of Bella's back, my mouth greedily caressing her flawless skin when I suddenly felt her breath hitch.

"Edward," she whispered. Something about her tone instantly distracted me. The confidence and bravado that had dripped from every word she had spoken since arriving was suddenly gone, replaced by hesitation and meekness.

"Just give me a minute…" her voice trailed off as she turned towards me. Her arms were crossed in front of her, holding the dress up. My eyes instantly found hers, searching for a clue as to what she was thinking. I paused in confusion before reaching out to stroke her flushed face.

Immediately she smiled at me, radiating the room. "It's okay, just give me one moment. Please?" I was completely incapacitated; unsure of her motives and baffled by the contradiction between her words and body language.

Bella took a small step backwards, still holding the dress up with one arm. "One minute. I'll meet you out on the balcony." The smile still played on her face, belying her actions yet again. But I had no choice but to obey her requests.


	11. Tchaikovsky

_Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say I own a piece of Edward or any Cullen for that matter, I can only dream. All characters and everything else belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_Once again, a mighty thank you to the world's best beta, RMCC. Go check out her work if you haven't already! (she's linked under my favorite authors)_

_AN: The piece referenced in this chapter is Pyotr Il'yich Tchaikovsky's "Swan Lake, Op. 20, No. 10 (Moderato)"._

Chapter 11

My mind was in an incoherent fog; I could still taste Bella on my lips as I turned to walk dejectedly out to the balcony. A dull, throbbing ache palpitated throughout me, protesting her unexplained absence. What had just happened? I must have pushed too far. I had to remind myself again that it was I who had negated our carefully construed boundaries, not her. Maybe I had misinterpreted her words and actions.

Outside the air was thick and palatable. The oncoming storm was gaining strength from the humid air and lightning flashed more frequently across the California sky followed by loud grumblings of thunder. Despite the sudden turn of perplexing events between myself and Bella, I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit comforted by the weather. I had always loved storms, and living in Forks had made me appreciate the inclement weather even more.

I leaned against the balcony railing, watching the heavens unleash their majestic power. Raindrops slowly began to fall. The dazzling show in the sky nearly distracted me from two things: Bella's approach and the changing of the music.

Her bare arms snaked around me as she pressed herself against my back. The instant warmth of her body sent a shiver through mine, and it felt like she was wearing nothing at all. I turned to face her, expecting one thing and finding another. Bella had changed into a thin blue satin blouse that buttoned down the front, accompanied by matching shorts. The material clung to every curve like it had been hand-made exclusively for her body, and her hair was free and blowing carelessly in the escalating wind. She looked up at me expectantly.

"When did you get _that_?" I stared down at her enticing outfit, my eyes wide with awe.

Bella reached up with one finger and lifted my chin, bringing my eyes back up to hers.

"A little gift from your sister."

I grinned and shook my head. "I should have figured she had something up her sleeve when she slipped that second bag into my trunk." I tried to keep my eyes on Bella's, but they kept drifting down to appreciate Alice's gift. I definitely owed her one for this.

Bella watched me study her as the light drizzle grew more persistent against my back. Rain began to splash down on us as I reached out to stroke her face tenderly. "Everything okay?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't completely convinced that Bella's request for a private moment was solely for changing into a new outfit. She had seemed apprehensive about something else.

Another preposterously loud clap of thunder exploded above us. Bella jumped, and I quickly caught her and pulled her securely to me.

"It is now that I'm back with you," she teased lightly. Her eyes were dangerously seductive yet again. "I still have one more question."

I scanned back to our conversation earlier that evening, trying to remember what she could be talking about. I had a feeling I was missing something, but I was too distracted by her clinging outfit to recall the question she was referencing.

"Do you remember?" she whispered against my jaw as she reached up to run her fingers through my damp hair. The rain continued to fall on us but she seemed unhampered by both the water and the bludgeoning sky.

I shook my head in protest, unable to speak again as I felt her lips sucking lightly against my neck.

She paused before answering. "I still need to know how you'd like me to prove my love to you."

A verbal answer was not appropriate at that moment; instead, I scooped her up and spun her around, placing her on the ledge of the balcony and crushing my lips against hers in a wave of emotion. Bella's bare legs slid around my waist, pulling me tightly to her as the skies unleashed their bounty. The storm was fully upon us, thunder and lightning exploding everywhere and the downpour soaked both of us thoroughly. Her lustful scent was amplified by the rain, igniting the thirst in my throat once again. But this time it was completely overpowered by another force within me that I could barely control.

I broke away from her lips to attack her bare neck, racing my hands behind her and clutching her to me. I felt her gasping for air.

"What is this?" I assumed she was referring to the music again. This latest piece to emit from the speakers was tantalizingly erotic and one of my absolute favorites.

"_Swan Lake_," I murmured against her collarbone. I was too busy worshipping her body to explain further.

Bella swooned to the music, arching her back despite the seventeen story drop below her. Not that I would ever let her fall from my grasp.

"Remind me to take you to the ballet next time," I breathed huskily against her wet skin. _Though next time might involve me buying out an entire floor of a symphonic hall, judging by our present reactions_ _to Tchaikovsky's music. _I couldn't get over how good she smelled, the scent feeding the rapacious animal inside of me that unequivocally directed my hands and mouth.

The rain continued to pelt us, though Bella seemed completely oblivious. Both of our outfits were thoroughly soaked through, allowing very little to the imagination. Her hands were grasping my face, guiding it as I trailed another line of kisses along her collarbone. Her heart rate was completely erratic, and if I didn't know better I would have halted us then and there so she could recover. But I did know better – this was Bella, and her heart was like an incorrigible child with a mind of its own. I just had to make sure she kept breathing.

As she pulled close to my ear, I heard the strangest thing emit from her mouth.

"Florestan," she whimpered fragilely as I continued to ravage her with my impetuous kisses. I paused briefly, baffled by what I thought I had just heard.

I brushed my lips against her ear. "What did you say?"

"Florestan," she repeated again, this time with more conviction. Her hands had left my face and were now working furiously at the buttons of my shirt. The sky rumbled loudly against her words, as if to emphasize them. I was temporarily frozen as she continued to unbutton me. Her legs tightened around my waist as she reached the last button, allowing my dress shirt to catch in the wind and blow open.

Bella's delicate hands traced against my exposed stomach, slowly caressing up my sides, leaving two trails of blazing sensations that were amplified a hundredfold with the assistance of the warm raindrops. Her floral scent was assaulting me as well, forcing me to hold my breath. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw, trying desperately to enjoy the thrilling affect her touch was producing, while holding myself in check from reciprocating her actions.

Then I felt her rain-soaked hair sweep against me as she leaned in, wrapping her arms around my torso. I could feel the intense heat emitting through her thin shirt against my chest as she pressed herself to me, tucking her chin against my shoulder.

I couldn't hold myself back any longer. Before I could contemplate my actions, I lifted her up and off the balcony railing. "Enough of the rain," I mumbled as I carried her decisively back into the humid room and straight to the bed.

* * *

_AN: There seems to be some confusion about the "Florestan" comment. Please go back and read Chapter 1 if you don't remember who Florestan is! :)_


	12. Ravel

_Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say I own a piece of Edward or any Cullen for that matter, I can only dream. All characters and everything else belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Maybe someday I'll be able to say I own a piece of Robert Pattinson (a girl can dream, right?) – that would be an okay substitute after seeing the movie!_

_Once again, a mighty thank you to the world's best beta, RMCC. Go check out her work if you haven't already! (she's linked under my favorite authors)_

_AN: The piece referenced in this chapter is Maurice Ravel's "Bolero." And this chapter is dedicated to all the Twilight fans out there that really **really **wished they would have let Rob & Kristen get a little more "passionate" in the movie…heh heh… _

* * *

Chapter 12

Just like Schumann's Florestan, I was now thoroughly indulging in my wildest desires. And along with that indulgence came the cold hard fact that I no longer had control over myself. Even if I wanted to stop, I couldn't. I just hoped she'd say something if I hurt her in any way.

Bella gasped as we both collapsed on the oversized bed, my mouth working urgently against her neck again. I hovered above her, but I was close enough that I could still feel the warm waves of her body heat against my chest. Her hands were instantly in my hair, pulling at me as she continued to heave.

It took me a moment to figure out what she was trying to do; it was like my mind had irretrievably shut itself off from any possible form of thought. I worked my way hungrily around her jaw, allowing her tugging hands to guide me to her waiting lips.

I started to tell her I loved her, but she was too impatient for words. Bella pushed up and kissed me fiercely; her tongue flitting across my lips and causing the throbbing ache to grow into a searing pain of desire. Her hands had detangled themselves from my hair once they succeeded in leading my lips to hers, and were now attempting to remove my open shirt from my arms. I willingly shifted my weight to accommodate her actions.

Although I had never come close to drowning in either of my lives, I was fairly sure I was experiencing all of the sensations of that maddening sort of death. I was gasping for breath along with Bella, even though I didn't need it. My head was dizzy and an oddly pleasant weight seemed to be pressing down on me, forcing me into a world where I couldn't hear or see. All I was aware of was how warm and soft Bella felt under my own body, and how her scent continued to enticingly torture me.

My soaked shirt was now successfully off, and Bella hastily tossed it to the floor where it landed with an audible thump. Her hands were back on my bare shoulders, tracing down along my back. I groaned against her lips as a gust of wind blew through the open balcony doors and brought with it another trace of Bella's thrilling scent. The pummeling to each of my senses was unbounded – her fervid touch, scent, and the delectable taste of her lips against mine. Then there was the rousing music adding yet another layer to the experience. A part of my brain recognized Ravel's _Bolero_ beginning to play; its slow build of the repeating melody acting as a mechanism for driving my actions to progress faster and faster. The only thing missing at that moment was sight.

I pulled away from Bella's mouth to allow her to take a much needed breath. Her heart felt like it would erupt out of her chest at any moment, and she wheezed loudly while I raised my head from hers ever so slightly to behold my striking bride. The light sheen of moisture on her face reflected the candlelight in stunning glints of prism-like rainbows. I saw a single drop hovering on her long lashes; another clinging to the corner of her mouth. I bent down to run my lips against both, savoring the hint of her own taste mingled in with the salt and water. Bella closed her eyes as she temporarily regained her breath, one hand back in my hair while the other moved around to my bare chest to trace every muscle.

She was so beautiful and so perfect. I inhaled deeply again, feeding the burn that was becoming more and more painfully prurient as it directed my actions. I began to sit up above my exposed Bella; my hands reaching out to caress either side of her sweltering neck. My fingertips drifted along her collarbone, then down the very top of her chest until they reached the first button of her waterlogged shirt. Her breathing became heavy again in reaction to my touch and her own hands moved to my waist where they clung tightly.

I was only partially aware of my next action, as I was now acting on pure instinct alone. The part of me that fought to stop myself was thoroughly gagged.

I slowly undid the first button. Then the second. I brushed the wet shirt open, exposing a fair amount of Bella's shoulders and chest, but not everything. I bent down to kiss her; tracing a line across her damp and fragrant skin. _Bolero_ continued to play in the background, urging me forward as the melody repeated itself yet again. Venom was filling my mouth so quickly that I didn't dare kiss Bella on the lips. I swallowed compulsively.

A fierce gust of wind blew into the room, effectively snubbing out almost all of the candles. I didn't care – I could still see everything I needed to - but the immediate loss of light startled an already tightly-wound Bella. She gasped and her hands quickly returned to my head, clutching me firmly.

Her reaction affected me in a very odd way. As I felt her body shudder beneath me, I had the sudden desire to try and provoke that same response again, only from my own actions. My disobedient hands slid from her shoulders, down along the outside of her arms and then back up the inside. Bella groaned quietly as my cold touch traced down either side of her torso, stopping hesitantly at her waist. I relished this reaction, but it wasn't quite the one I was seeking.

The music was getting louder and faster, fueling the blaze that continued to build inside of me. I sat up again as my hands slid across Bella's stomach to the bottom-most button of her blouse. I very gently unbuttoned the first one, allowing my fingers to slip under the satin and barely touch her velvet skin. Then I unbuttoned the second, simultaneously brushing the satin fabric up and away, exposing Bella's heaving stomach. I stared at her, committing every last detail of her flawless form to my memory. Then I bent down and lightly kissed her above the navel.

Bella shuddered violently beneath me, struggling to call out my name. _Yes, this is the reaction I was seeking._ I swallowed back more venom before kissing her stomach again and tracing my fingers along either side of her torso. She was panting now, working vehemently to catch her breath. I knew I should probably stop, but I honestly couldn't. I listened closely to her heart, promising myself that I'd hear it if she were really in danger. My own attempts at appeasing myself were half-hearted and weak, but the part of me in control believed them all.

The feeling of drowning was overwhelming now. Every action I made was instinct-driven and made completely unconsciously. I was and I wasn't myself as my lips sought out every last inch of Bella's exposed skin; my hands slid down from her waist and along her warm hips. My senses were all started to meld into one; particularly smell, taste and touch. It was like I could taste and feel her completely addicting scent that kept getting stronger and stronger, single-handedly dictating every move I made.

I was acting quickly and deliberately towards a single goal. My lips were swiftly worked along the waistband of her shorts; my hands that had run down along the sides of her legs to her knees drifted back up, only this time they did not trace over the top of the flimsy satin. Both hands were instantly under the fabric, gently gliding up the outside of her hips, spurred on by the repeated quivers that racked her body.

My fingers reached the waistband of her shorts from the inside, and they delicately clinched the thin fabric to guide it back down with them. I was vaguely aware of my rebellious hands' actions, but I was completely powerless to stop them as Bella's scent and taste flooded my other senses to the point of overload. I too was practically gasping for breath now, but each gasp inadvertently made me even more lust-driven.

"Edward." Her voice was very low and almost inaudible, even to me. The part of my brain that responded to hearing was completely blocked by the influx of my other heightened senses.

"Edward," she repeated again, a touch louder. I still did not acknowledge her; continuing to pull at her outfit while my mouth worked hungrily back up her abdomen.

Her fingers, already wound in my hair, began to gently tug at me, urging me to lift my head. It took more then a minute for her actions to get through to me. Finally, I was able to pull my lips away from her alluring skin and lift my head ever so slightly as I felt her body shudder. This shudder was different then the one I had provoked earlier. Bella's teeth were actually chattering.

"Edward, I'm freezing!"

* * *

_AN: Okay, I'm not one for rambling after posting chapters, but I'm going to today. I saw the movie Friday night, and came out of the theater hating it. I was so sad – I felt like all the good stuff got cut out or diminished in a negative way. Then my friends who had seen it twice told me to go back and give it another chance. _

_So I just got home from an early matinee (this time, no chomping popcorn eaters behind me and screaming girls to distract me from the dialogue), and my opinion of the movie has done a complete 180. __**I LOVED IT.**__ I can't wait to see it again, and I am back to planning another huge Twilight party when the DVD comes out (and hopefully, the original "steamy" kiss is one of the extras!)_

_My advice to anyone who sees the movie and walks out of the theater thinking it sucked more then Jacob's hideous wig – go see it again. Appreciate it for what it is. Don't focus on how it compares to the book – try and watch it like you've never read the books and you don't know what's going to happen next. Laugh out loud at everything that emits from Eric Yorkie's mouth. Look for the New Moon set-ups near the end. Watch Bella's body language when Edward's "revealing" himself to her in the woods. And I bet you'll change your mind about it, or at least feel a little less disappointed. If you haven't seen it yet – ignore the reviews out there and go see it for yourself. If nothing else, go swoon over Rob for two hours (and by god, stick around for the credits – there's more hot kissing!!!). Okay, I'll get off the soapbox now and back to writing….. _


	13. Schumann Pt 3

_Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say I own a piece of Edward or any Cullen for that matter, I can only dream. All characters and everything else belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Maybe someday I'll be able to say I own a piece of Robert Pattinson (a girl can dream, right?) – that would be an okay substitute after seeing the movie!_

_Once again, a mighty thank you to the world's best beta, RMCC. Go check out her work if you haven't already! (she's linked under my favorite authors)_

_AN: The piece referenced in this chapter is Maurice Ravel's "Bolero". _

* * *

Chapter 13

I had completely forgotten that she was soaking wet and lying directly in the line of the wind. Not to mention the fact that I was practically smothering her body with my icy chest.

"My attempts at warming you up just aren't working, huh?" I mumbled against her stomach as I slid my chin along her shivering skin until I reached her neck. My hands had already left their task of removing her pajama bottoms and were now sliding up between the wet sheets and her back.

Bella smiled despite the chills that continued to rack her body. "Not when lying on a soggy bed in wet clothes," she answered huskily.

I pulled her off the bed, simultaneously kissing the hollow of her throat. I lifted her body up as I rocked back, cradling her in my lap.

"I have an idea of how to fix that." My lips began wandering dangerously close to hers, and her breath began to hitch again. Her hands moved down the sides of my face, pulling me nearer as she kissed me edaciously. I was instantly dizzy, almost falling forward to our prior position as I felt my body start to surrender to her touch.

Another violent shiver broke me from her spell, propelling me forward. I pushed myself up onto my knees and climbed off the bed, maintaining our heated embrace. Carrying her to the bathroom door, I gently set her down. She leaned back, pulling me towards her as I permitted my weight to shift forward ever so slightly. I braced myself with my hands on either side of her face, inadvertently pinning her against the wall. Bella continued to kiss me feverishly, ignoring the occasional shudder that passed through her body.

_Bolero_ abruptly came crashing to a halt. Bella broke away from our embrace and gasped when she heard the next song start. Our beloved Schumann was playing again.

Her eyes were wide as she studied my face, her jaw open slightly. We stood like that for eternity, gazing at one another in complete rapture, neither of us willing to break the enchantment. Finally Bella realized we had moved off the bed, now standing against the wall of the bathroom. Her eyes darted quickly to her right, noticing the open door as she involuntarily shivered again.

"Shower?" She whispered timidly. I blinked, surprised by her utterance. _What was she thinking?_ My plan to warm her up actually involved swaddling her in one of the plush robes hanging on the door, but her suggestion sounded much more desirable at that moment. Besides, we could still make use of my idea afterwards…

I answered her with another heavy kiss, guiding her arms around my neck and lifting her up so she could wrap her freezing legs around my waist. Bella succumbed immediately as I carried her through the bathroom door, brushing the switch for the heat lamp with my elbow. I walked us over to the oversized shower stall and propped her up against the wall while I turned the hot water on, never allowing my lips to leave hers.

My mind was back in pure instinctual mode; acting completely on impulse and swiftly discarding any rational thought. I backed into the steaming shower, still holding her tightly as I let the hot water run down my back first.

"Too hot?" I mumbled against her.

"No, it feels good."

I continued backing up, the water first washing over my head, then striking her frigid body. Bella threw her head back and arched her back, letting the water wash over her. I attacked her glistening neck with my ravenous mouth; my icy tongue competing with the temperate droplets of water that slid down her body and lost themselves amongst the blue satin. I pondered whether to finish unbuttoning her sodden top so I could assist the droplets in finding their inevitable way down to the shower floor.

Although the warm water felt pleasant on my frosty skin, its effects were overshadowed by Bella's energized reaction to the immediate rise in her body temperature. She pressed against me, attempting to get as much of herself into the tepid flow as possible. I happily obliged, stepping backwards so that the majority of the stream rained down on her. The water swirled her bewitching scent throughout the room, sending another round of scorching tendrils down my throat and through my veins. But I had become increasingly tolerant to this olfactory assault, almost to the point of welcoming it. Bella had never smelled as good as she did at that moment, and the pure ecstasy of her aroma acted as an accelerant to my already uncontrollable state.

As my mouth reached the edge of the satin fabric that clung delicately to Bella's chest, I hastily decided her shirt needed to come off – _now_. I considered using my teeth to rip the satin from her shoulders, but a diminutive shred of my cautious and prudent self interjected. I slowly lowered Bella's legs, making sure her knees didn't suddenly buckle. She sighed softly, still pushing against me to keep herself within the warm arc of the water. Her eyes remained closed; her face tilted up towards the source of the pleasurable flow. I kissed each of her dampened eyelids before my hands moved from her legs up to the remaining buttons of her blouse. I hesitated when my fingers brushed her damp breastbone, acutely aware of her response to my intended actions. One of her hands reached around my waist, while the other drifted up until it found my awaiting fingers. She squeezed them once.

"I love you," she murmured softly; droplets of water falling from her moving lips.

My mouth was instantly on hers while I worked downward to release the last three buttons. Bella made a small noise in the back of her throat as I undid the last button, allowing the waterlogged shirt to hang open freely. I slid my hands up along her curvaceous sides until I reached her shoulders; tenderly sliding the garment off. Then I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her tightly to my chest, savoring the heat that radiated from her body against my cold skin. For the first time I felt like I was actually human again. I had never felt anything like it.

"Bella," I gasped against her. "I'm warm!"

"Yes, you are." She ran her tongue against mine, sending a wave of sensation racking through my bones. My knees threatened to buckle as her hands unabashedly explored my dripping torso.

I responded unconsciously to her actions by sliding my hands down her back until they reached her soaked shorts. I hooked my thumbs under the elastic waistband.

"Edward, I…" Bella murmured softly. Her arms were now wrapped around my neck, hands tangled in my hair.

I leaned into her, brushing my lips against her earlobe.

"I know." We were so completely in tune to one another that she didn't need to finish. I intuitively knew what she meant to say, our new boundaries extended but not completely vanquished.

I pulled the shorts slowly down as Bella lifted one unsteady leg at a time to step out of them, clinging dependently to me. Finally, the majority of her chill-causing garments lay in a heap on the floor of the shower. She released her hold on my neck and traced her hands down my chest and abdomen.

"Will it be too much?" she questioned as her fingers reached the button of my pants.

I inhaled deeply against her damp hair, testing my limits. My throat ached painfully, but the pain was crossing that line into pleasurable again. I debated prudence versus recklessness for a split-second, but it was ultimately Bella who made the decision for me when I felt her release the button.

I smiled, reaching my hands up to cup her chin. "No." Then I kissed her face earnestly while she continued to undress me. Once the tuxedo pants joined Bella's pajamas in the corner, I felt her wrap her heated body around mine, enhancing the burning sensation of feeling almost human again. Every part of her fit perfectly against me, making our actions that much easier.

As my ears rang with Schumann's music and my tongue savored Bella's taste, a determined thought permeated my head, pushing everything else out.

_She's mine - forever._ I would never let her go, never let anyone harm her again. I promised myself I would do absolutely anything necessary to protect her and I would gratefully trade everything I had, including my life and my soul to keep her safe and alive.

We quickly became lost in the fog engulfing the steaming room, worshipping one another in a very private way. It was only when I was kissing her hands that I realized the effects of the pounding water on her fragile skin.

"Bella, we need to get you out of here." I kissed each of her wrinkled fingertips to prove the point.

She was still dazed, her reactions delayed by presumably lascivious thoughts. I hurried her dripping body out of the shower, wrapping one extremely plush terrycloth robe around her, the other around myself.

"Warm now?" I teased, brushing back a piece of hair that clung to her forehead.

She smiled up at me. "Very."

I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her as tightly as I dared to my chest.

"Are you tired?"

"I'm not going back to the wet bed," she mumbled against my robe.

I chuckled lightly. "I told you I had an idea of how to fix that."

She looked up at me suspiciously. "How?"

"Close your eyes and count to five."

As Bella's lids started to close, I picked her up and rushed her out of the bathroom, grabbed the room key, and raced her to the other suite before her she had said 'two'.

She opened her eyes when she heard the door click open. "I forgot we had another room."

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one forgetting things tonight," I jested before brushing my lips against hers. As I walked us over to the dry bed, the view outside caught my attention.

"Bella, are you sure you're not tired?" I asked again.

"Not particularly." She began tracing her lips along my jaw.

I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of her tongue against my skin for a moment. "Ever watched the sun rise?"

She sucked in her breath. "It's already morning?"

"Yes." I turned and carried her with me out onto the balcony, settling myself in a plush chair with Bella situated snugly on my lap. I still felt like I was in a bit of a haze; my body deliciously warm and electrified by Bella's presence, but also troubled by the double layers of terrycloth between us. On this side of the hotel we were blocked from the cold wind that had blown through the other room; the air much more temperate. I glanced down at the robe's belt around Bella's waist, debating a lubricious thought.

Once again Bella helped make my decision for me as she plunged her hands inside my robe so she could wrap her arms around my back. I felt a tease of body heat as she snuggled against my chest, a small sliver of her bare skin touching mine. I wanted more.

Before she could blink, I untied her robe and pulled her from it, simultaneously wrapping her inside of mine. Now she was close enough.

Her warm skin was like liquid fire on mine, the robe wonderfully containing her body heat and counteracting my own coldness. Bella snaked herself around me, effectively warming my cold skin as thoroughly as the hot water in the shower. She lazily began kissing the base of my neck, tracing my collarbone with her tongue as her hands slid down my back. I swallowed a fresh flux of venom, now associating it with the satisfying actions of Bella's hands and mouth and reveling in the strange combination of pleasure and pain.

"No more music." Her hot breath washed against me. I reflexively pulled her tighter against me, bending down to hum her lullaby in her ear. Bella sighed softly in contentment before continuing to kiss me.

We stayed in that position for a few moments until I gently reached down to lift her chin.

"The sun is almost up."

Bella raised her face and gazed at me, her eyes still burning with desire yet also starting to show the slightest bit of drowsiness. Regrettably, I'd have to try and convince her to sleep very soon.

I shifted our position so that she was facing east, my arms tightly around her. I was reminded again how perfectly she fit against me, like we were made to hold one another for eternity. I rested my cheek against hers as the first rays of the new day began to peek over the hills in the distance.

As the sun gradually rose, bathing the city below us with its expanding rays, I felt Bella's heart start to slow.

"Ready for bed, love?" I murmured.

Bella fought off a yawn. "No, not yet. I'll sleep in the car."

I chuckled softly. "If you sleep the entire ride back, you're going to have your days and nights mixed up when we get back to Forks. Charlie may get the wrong idea if you're up all night again tonight and effectively passed out cold all day again tomorrow."

I could almost feel Bella roll her eyes in response.

"I'm not worried about it."

"And how can I teach you to play _Aufschwung_ if you're sleeping all day long?"

"We'll figure something out. After all, no one sleeps at your house…maybe you'll just have to sneak me out at night and give me more lessons at your place," she replied seductively as she twisted around in my lap and pressed her warm chest against mine. I had a feeling that she was implying a different kind of music lesson then the one we had originally discussed. "But tonight you'll stay over with me, won't you? If I sleep on the way home I'll be needing someone to keep me entertained…" She leaned her face towards mine, teasing me by not quite allowing her lips to touch me.

"Maybe," I jested. The thought of a repeat performance of the last several hours was tantalizingly tempting. But would we be too tempted to continually push the boundaries of our physical relationship? Charlie would only be two doors away, so that should be enough encouragement for us to behave ourselves. But did I want to behave? The voice in my head answered with a resounding _no_.

"We need to try and be good when we get back," I whispered. I fought the growing urge to kiss her swollen lips that remained dangerously close to mine. "Thirteen more days." _It was going to feel like an eternity._

Bella's eyes twinkled in the sunlight. "We'll see about being good." I felt her fingers tracing up the sides of my torso, causing a new round of flames to ignite inside of me. Then she kissed me roughly, my head starting to swim again as I felt her body shift so that she was straddling me. It was a good thing that checkout wasn't until noon, because I had a sinking suspicion that unless I could somehow force Bella to try and fall asleep, we wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

She pulled away from this latest heated embrace, testing my resolve to behave even more. "Isn't there a dry bed in there?"

I groaned as I pressed my lips into her neck. I momentarily debated whether to push the sleep issue again, but just then the breeze blew another round of Bella's intoxicating scent at me, convincing me to do no such thing. I might as well take advantage of our precious time alone. Besides, I hadn't exactly specified to Charlie when I'd have Bella home, just that I'd have her home at some point later that evening. We could afford to stay if she wanted…

Locking my arms around her warm body, I stood up and carried her quickly back inside.

* * *

_While waiting for the "bonus chapters", check out my latest story - "Betrothed". If you like Edward-angst, you'll love this story! Thanks again to everyone for their awesome reviews and support- I really appreciate it! :)_

_I hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving holiday! _


	14. Wagner

_Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say I own a piece of Edward or any Cullen for that matter, I can only dream. All characters and everything else belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Maybe someday I'll be able to say I own a piece of Robert Pattinson (a girl can dream, right?) – that would be a more then okay substitute after seeing the movie!_

_Thanks again RMCC for the beta!_

_AN: The piece referenced in this chapter is Richard Wagner's "Tristan und Isolde – Prelude", concert version. Thank you to Emilie Fauve for the suggestion! _

_AN: Though this is technically the first "bonus chapter" to the story, it's actually more like the second part of the last chapter since it still takes place in San Francisco. The true "bonus chapters" will take place after Edward and Bella return from their trip to the symphony…more to come soon..._

* * *

Chapter 14

Instead of allowing another bed to wind up cold and damp, I carried her back into the bathroom, once again turning on the heat lamp.

Bella smiled smugly as I gently placed her onto her feet. She was still sharing the single robe with me. "Another shower?"

I silenced her with a very deliberately chaste kiss, attempting to cool down her rising body heat that radiated against me.

"I thought you were craving a dry bed to rest in."

"That does sound good," she purred, lacing her fingers together around my neck and pulling my lips back towards hers. My knees started to buckle as she began to suck on my lower lip. "But this is nice too."

A very strong sense of deja-vu muddled my mind as I realized that if we continued down this path, in this room, we were never going to make it back to the bed. I reluctantly pulled away from her and reached over her head for a plush towel. "Let's properly dry you off, silly girl, so you can enjoy that warm bed."

Bella began to pout in the most adorable way as I spun her around to face the wall. I began working the towel against her long, damp locks.

"Edward, I'm capable of drying my own hair."

I chuckled. "True, but not today. It's my job now, love." Helping her with such a delicate task created another kind of warming through my body. I loved her long hair, and I would never decline any chance to groom my dear bride. Bella sighed unhappily, but allowed me to continue.

As I finished with her hair, I grabbed a second towel and began to work on her shoulders. I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from bending down and following the towel, wanting desperately to trace her fair skin with my tongue. As tormenting of an activity as this was starting to become, I knew it would be well worth the sacrifice once we retired to the bed.

Despite my most valiant of actions, Bella began to twitch in protest as I worked lower.

"Honestly Edward, is this really necessary? I'm not a helpless child."

I could hear the impatience in her words, which relit another fire inside of me. Strangely, she wasn't enjoying being pampered like this. I couldn't help but tease her in retaliation, mostly because I had absolutely no plans to change my ways – Bella had better get used to getting cosseted.

"Of course it's necessary." I whipped her around to face me, now more determined than ever to rid her of every last water drop. "Do you think you can stop me?"

I felt Bella dig in her heels, protesting my challenge. "Watch me."

"I don't think so." I swiftly wrapped the towel around her arms, preventing her from attempting any disobedient acts.

She grumbled as she fought to release herself. "Edward, you can't always be calling the shots."

"Mrs. Cullen, it is my duty to make sure you're fully taken care of." I tried to hide my snicker, knowing she would likely retaliate to such a statement. I wondered if the implied double-meaning of my words would go unnoticed as well.

Bella scoffed openly, noticing only part of my statement. "Mrs. Cullen? You're jumping the gun, Edward."

"You mean Mr. Cullen?"

"Ugh, you're ruining the mood." The pout was back.

As much fun as it was to watch her get worked up, there was no way I was about to spoil the mood of such an amazing getaway together. I tried out my line from earlier to see if I could soften her up a little and allow me to pamper her the way she truly deserved.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just want to take care of you; show you how much I love you." I released the binding towel and laid it gently across her shoulders before pulling her into me. I felt her tense muscles relax in capitulation as she rested her head against my body and snaked her freed arms around me.

She kept her head against my chest for a moment, stroking my back lightly before responding.

"How about you let me be in charge?"

Apparently she wasn't surrendering quite like I thought she would. I pulled away so I could look down at her face, hoping to figure out her bizarre request; all I saw in her eyes though was that same trust I had seen before. This time however, she did not look vulnerable. She looked very sure of herself as she studied my expression in return. Her eyes left mine briefly, drifting down for a second and focusing on my mouth.

"Trust me," she murmured before kissing me tenderly. Bella kept her lips against mine as she continued. "Let me show you how much I care about you too."

I kissed her softly once, then pulled away, giving into her request and letting her dictate what would happen next. Bella slowly pushed me backwards out of the bathroom, stopping every few feet to reach up and brush her lips against mine. She had moved her hands from my back and was now holding both of my arms firmly against my sides, preventing me from touching her or pulling her closer. Each barely-there kiss was causing every nerve in my body to ache. I wanted to touch her so badly.

Very gradually she moved me towards the bed. When I felt the mattress pressing against the back of my legs, I started to sit down. Bella continued to push me backwards, encouraging me to climb further back on the bed. She released my arms, but gave me a very stern warning.

"Remember, I'm in charge." I had no argument whatsoever.

Once she had guided me to the middle of the bed, she leaned in to kiss me, this time tracing my lips with her tongue. I groaned, gripping the sheets beneath me in an attempt to not reach out and pull her more firmly against me. A million different responses to her teasing flitted through my head, but I tried desperately not to act on any of them.

"I miss the music," she breathed. As she caressed the side of my face with one hand, I fought the urge to grab her around the waist and roll her over so I could more effectively return her advances.

"Do you want me to fix that?" I murmured against her.

She pulled back slightly. "Yes."

I removed myself hesitantly from her embrace, not wanting to be apart from her for even a second. But remembering her response to all of the other songs earlier…I quickly decided it was well worth a second away. Plus, as tormenting as I suspected it might be, I secretly liked this new side of Bella. I raced over to the entertainment center, threw in a new CD, and was back on the bed and in my prior position before the music began.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she listened to this new song. I answered her silent question.

"Wagner. _Tristan und Isolde_."

"Beautiful," she noted as she leaned over to push me down onto my back, simultaneously straddling me. Bella had taken the towel off her shoulders and haphazardly wrapped it around her torso, and I couldn't help but notice that it was very close to coming undone. I swallowed back more venom at the alluring sight of her above me. She took my wrists in her hands and lifted them over my head so that she was theoretically pinning me down.

"Breathtaking."

She may have been referring to the music before, but I was referring to the view of her above me.

"Don't move your arms, even if I let go," she threatened provocatively before she leaned down to suck on my earlobe.

I moaned as her enthralling scent assaulted me by her close proximity. With one small flick of her tongue, I was on fire again, my entire being scorched to new highs simply because I wasn't allowed to touch her. How ironic that after berating myself for letting my own self-control slip, I was now at her mercy and utterly out of control as she took charge.

Bella's lips worked steadily against my neck, almost in time to the music that filled the room. Her hands irresolutely released their grip on my wrists, sliding down along the lengths of my bare arms, which began to quiver in delight.

"Now it's my turn to prove my love to you, my betrothed," she uttered along my jaw. I reached up and gripped the headboard to keep myself from breaking my promise not to reciprocate her actions.

Bella's mouth worked hungrily against my icy skin; the heat of her breath and the warmth of her tongue seemingly trying to instill their heat into me with their constant caresses. I groaned despite myself as her tracing fingers tickled the sensitive skin along my sides. I was being inundated by three forces again: her touch, the arousing music, and her stimulating scent.

I worked desperately to maintain my promise of not touching her as she continued to kiss me. When she raked her teeth along my collarbone I almost snapped the headboard in two. Her earlier statement about me having her shackled to the bed now seemed like a mockery, and I wondered if she had planned this reversal of roles much earlier in the evening.

After an excruciatingly extensive amount of time in which I could do nothing but clench my jaw in delight and gasp at her tormenting touch, she finally worked her way up to my mouth and allowed me to kiss her back. My hands were perilously close to releasing their hold on the headboard and pulling her closer so I could return the pent-up desires that were raging inside of me, but I obeyed her wishes, no matter how agonizing that request had become.

Our kiss became quite heady - this time it was Bella who moaned as I traced her lips with my tongue and adjusted my position on the bed to give me more leverage. My body was completely burning, but there didn't seem to be any way to extinguish the flames that consumed me. Bella's own body heat, which was thoroughly encompassing me as she stretched herself along my body, did nothing to help the internal blaze, particularly when the disobedient towel finally fell open and threatened to slide off of her shoulders. I was almost at my breaking point; I would either need to release my hold on the headboard or we'd have to stop. I cringed at that thought.

"Bella," I uttered passionately against her lips. She responded by pressing herself even more tightly against me. I heard the headboard splinter.

"I can't take it…" I not only couldn't take the torture of not touching her, but I was also unable to finish my sentence. I released my grip on the headboard and acted immediately on my earlier thought. Reaching up to cup her face with one hand, I wrapped my other around her bare back, rolling her over so that I was now on top and back in control.

It took several minutes before Bella noticed my rebellion against her rules. She broke away from my embrace and narrowed her eyes.

"You don't play fair," she breathed seductively before running a finger along my side, causing me to shiver.

I buried my face against her neck, fighting to contain myself. "You have no idea what you do to me." Taking a deep breath, I was forced to combat the sudden rush of vertigo from her bewitching scent. I begged her to give me some release.

"Bella, we have to stop right now, or we throw all of the boundaries out the window." I brought my head up slowly to read her expression. Giving her such an ultimatum was terribly unfair if she was feeling like I was at that moment, but I didn't know what else to do. I watched her eyes closely for a decision.

She was staring at the ceiling and breathing heavily. Finally she glanced over at me apprehensively.

"I know." She closed her eyes as she said the words, and I leaned down to kiss each perfect eyelid. "We should stop."

I rolled over onto my back next to her, trying to settle myself down before responding. Although I had correctly anticipated her response, my body continued to revolt against the decision. We both laid there, eyes closed, slowing our fevered breathing.

Finally I felt composed enough to reply.

"You're taking a big gamble if you expect me to stay in control when you do things like that to me." I struggled to keep my tone light.

Bella chuckled softly. "I thought you were the master of control."

"It gets harder every minute with you." I turned to gaze at her, not realizing what the sight would do to me. Just as I was starting to regain control, I felt it slipping away again. I had to act fast if I had any hopes of obeying her wishes.

Reaching over her, I grabbed the edge of the comforter and pulled it around to cover her immaculate body. Then I pulled her to my chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against me. I sighed as I stroked her hair.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have stopped this hours ago."

Bella pulled away from me so she could meet my gaze. "I don't have any regrets. I hope you don't either. Last night and this morning were absolutely perfect. Let's not ruin it with unnecessary apologies."

I could agree to that. "I love you so much." I allowed myself one last soft kiss, fighting to keep it as innocent as possible. "You have got to be tired by now."

She smiled against my lips. "Maybe a little."

I tucked her head under my chin, cradling her to me. "Sleep, love. Dream of me."

Bella sighed contently, wrapping her arms around me. "I love you Edward." Seconds later, she was falling asleep.


	15. Schumann & Chopin Pt 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, just get a kick out of writing about it. Thanks Stephenie! _

_Thanks to RMCC for another beta!_

_AN: All chapters from here on out are mostly one- shots, and just extra little tidbits exploring Edward's idea of "music lessons" (at least as far as Bella is concerned!) To answer some questions from all of my wonderful readers, I will regrettably not be doing the wedding or the honeymoon. These bonus chapters won't really be following any set plot either – they're just manifestations of some ideas I had floating around my head back when I was writing about Edward and Bella's time in San Francisco, and most are written around specific music I couldn't work into the earlier chapters. Lastly, I will post the "playlist" for this story up on my profile for those of you who want to check out the specific pieces that have been tormenting our favorite pair of lovebirds! _

_Music in this chapter: "Aufschwung" (Op. 12, #2) by Robert Schumann from Fantasiestucke_, _and Prelude #13 (Opus 28) by Frederic Chopin. _

* * *

"Why don't we start with something easier, like last time." I was sitting in front of my piano, gazing over at Bella who stood much too appealingly against the side of the piano's keyboard. After returning from San Francisco, the first thing she wanted to do was play Aufschwung again. I was all for more lessons, but knowing where this particular song led to last time…I thought it would be wise if we began with something a little less passionate, especially with my siblings roaming the house.

She toyed with a piece of hair, winding it around her finger repeatedly, holding my gaze.

"Please?"

Bella had discovered my one weakness – telling her no. Particularly when she used that soft, pleading tone while peering at me from beneath her long lashes. Sighing dolefully, I motioned for her to sit on my lap. She smiled gleefully in response to my easy submission as she took her place, glancing back affectionately as she settled into a comfortable position before the piano. I closed my eyes for a split second and inhaled her scent, hoping to desensitize myself before our lesson began. Bella rocked back ever so slightly, brushing her warm, full lips against my cheek.

"I love you," she purred against my cool skin.

I growled softly before answering.

"Behave."

I felt her smirk against my face before sitting back up and obediently resting her hands on the keys. I leaned forward, moving her hands into position before placing mine on top of hers. We sat like that for a second as I ran the song through my head, searching for the safest way to assist her in playing such a fast-paced and turbulent piece.

"I don't want to injure you, so you must do two things. First, you must be completely relaxed. Don't freeze up if you think we've hit a wrong note or two. Second, you must tell me immediately if I hurt you, even a little bit."

Bella nodded in response, letting her arm muscles go lax. "I'm ready."

I took in a deep breath before beginning. Bella did the same, remembering my instructions from last time.

Then we began. I took the tempo down a few notches to be safe, and reminded myself repeatedly how breakable her fingers were. Normally, I gave my precious Kawai quite a beating when playing this particular piece. Today however, I played a lighter version of Aufschwung. Thankfully, the change in tempo and articulation did little to diminish the beauty and power of the song.

As we played, Bella's body relaxed further, allowing me to move her forward and back with the flow of the music. I was surprised how easy it was to play this way – it reminded me of how perfect we were made for one another as my body fit easily around hers.

We were halfway through the song with no distractions or major slipups on the keys. After successfully crossing into the last melodic section, I permitted myself a few liberties. First, I pressed my cheek a little closer to Bella's, savoring her warmth. I heard her heartbeat increase ever so slightly by my movements, yet she remained focused and relaxed. This spurred me on to try something a little more risqué – I breathed softly into her ear and smiled to myself as I felt her breathing pick up. We were nearing the end, but the final notes were just a repeat of the main theme. I could easily finish without my full attention on our hands. I opened my mouth slightly, sliding it down from Bella's ear along her jaw line. She sucked in her breath sharply, but relaxed almost immediately, leaning further back into my chest while allowing me to continue leading her hands across the keys.

I was six bars away from the end, contemplating a different, more alluring sort of finale when Emmett suddenly bolted into the room.

"What are you two _doing_?" he boomed.

Bella nearly jumped out of my lap, her heart skipping a few beats. Thankfully she jumped away from my eager mouth; we could have had a real problem if my teeth had hit her jugular.

"You know, you should really warn the rest of us if you're going to be messing around in the common areas of the house," Emmett lectured as sternly as he could muster. I growled in response. "Take it upstairs at least. Hey wait! I thought you two weren't supposed to be messing around like that for another couple weeks…"

Bella was still so frightened that she looked like she would flee the room at any moment. I pulled her protectively back on my lap.

"We're not _messing_ _around_ Emmett," I snarled. "I'm teaching Bella how to play the piano."

_Uh huh, sure. Whatever you want to call it, brother._

"Play the piano? That's a new one – I'll have to ask Rose to teach me that…trick." Emmett laughed wildly at his own joke as he wagged his eyebrows at us.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not what you think."

"Then why is Bella the color of a ripe tomato?"

I turned to look at her. She _was_ blushing furiously.

_See, I told you so. May have been innocent to you, but it certainly wasn't to her!_

I whipped my head back towards Emmett and hissed.

"Go find Rosalie and entertain yourselves – _away_ from the house."

Emmett snickered as he sauntered towards the door. "No problem. Just let me know when you're _done_ with the piano. Like I said, I'll have to ask Rosalie to teach me whatever it is you're teaching Bella."

I would have lurched and tackled him to the floor if I wasn't holding a beet-red Bella on my lap. I settled for verbal threats instead.

"Paybacks, Emmett…"

He chortled from outside of the house. "Bring it on. Or next time, just do your _instructing_ somewhere more private!"

_Have fun brother! It's about time…_

I ignored his departing thoughts and turned back to Bella.

"Sorry about that – you know Emmett. Even if we had told him to stay away, he probably would have come back anyway to – spy." I cringed, knowing all too well that what I said was the absolute truth. Privacy or lack thereof in these type of situations was something we were both going to have to get used to soon.

Bella exhaled deeply, finally starting to breathe regularly again. She tucked her flushed face into my shoulder. "Well that was embarrassing," she mumbled against me.

I chuckled as I rested my chin on top of her head. "What happened to the fearless Bella in San Francisco?"

"That was different – we didn't have an audience."

"I told you we should probably avoid the more passionate songs unless we know we're alone," I reminded her.

She sat up to look at me. "So are the lessons done for the day?"

I lifted my hand and traced a finger along her jaw. "Not unless you want them to be."

"Can we try another song? One a little more tame?"

"Of course, love."

Bella grimaced at me. "This time will you behave?"

I snickered flippantly. "Just returning the gesture from before."

She wagged her finger at me. "I'll behave if you will. I really don't want Emmett returning and giving me a heart attack."

"Anything you wish. How about a nice, safe, Chopin Prelude?"

"Perfect," she replied as she turned away from me and settled back into her place abreast the keys.

We assumed our positions and began to play. This slower piece was perfect – it allowed me to really do the song justice through Bella's fingers. Once again she relaxed, first her hands and arms, then her shoulders, and finally her torso as she leaned back and let my body guide hers through the song.

Similar to before, it was effortless to turn my attention to other things once I had established the flow of the piece. Bella aided me even further by remaining purposely calm. My thoughts drifted with the graceful notes, focusing on Bella's warm body pressed deliciously against mine. To hold her like this was better then any other sensation on the planet. I took a deep breath and let her scent add another layer of bliss before swallowing a fresh flux of venom as I considered some not-so-innocent ways to continue these lessons when the song was finished.

Just then, as if hearing my own mischievous thoughts, Bella rocked back against me, simultaneously turning her head so that her lips brushed against my neck. I shivered unconsciously in delight, pushing forward to give her better access. Our hand continued across the keys in tandem, winding down to the peaceful ending of the piece. As we struck the final chord, Bella sighed contently before lusciously kissing my neck a second time. I closed my hands over hers, removing them slowly from the keyboard and pulling them towards us, resting them briefly against her taut stomach.

I tried to behave and not return her sweet kisses, relishing every ripple of pleasure that surged through my body. But her hot mouth against my cold flesh in such a position was simply maddening. Releasing my hold on her hands, I grasped one of her legs and lifted it while simultaneously spinning her around so that she was directly facing me, her legs effectively around my waist.

I grinned impishly at her stunned expression. "That's better."

Leaning her backwards against the piano, I slowly began kissing her neck exactly the way she had done to me, listening excitedly to her heart rate spike and her breathing become more labored. I had become accustomed enough to her body's seditious reactions to my touch that I no longer worried she'd go into cardiac arrest. Fainting had been the worst side effect of our actions, but even that hadn't happened in almost a year, so I confidently moved forward until I was suckling her earlobe.

Bella whimpered softly and reached up under my arms to dig her fingers into my back. Her tightening grasp fueled the growing blaze inside of me; I slid my mouth across her jaw until I had reached her awaiting lips, finally allowing us to release the tension that had slowly been building over the course of the lesson.

I slid forward on the bench, pushing her more firmly against the piano. She tightened her legs around me in response as her back hit a few of the keys, causing random chords of dissonance to ring out across the room. Bella freed one arm and reached up for my head, pulling me down harder against her mouth. I willingly obliged, kissing her more fervently which caused more notes to sound out.

One of my wildest fantasies was about to come true; Bella, the piano, and reckless behavior that I knew neither of us would be able to stop on our own. My hands traced down her sides, reaching underneath to scoop her up and set her more firmly on top of the keyboard. I briefly broke away from the heavy kiss to allow her to take a much needed breath as I lifted her up and placed her delicately on the keys, causing indiscriminate tones to fill the air around us.

Just as I was reaching one hand up to tangle itself in her hair while simultaneously kissing her throat, something odd flitted through my mind.

_Edward! What are you doing?_

I instantly ignored the voice in my head as Bella moved her hands around my torso so they could work on the buttons of my shirt. The blaze inside of me became a raging firestorm as her hot fingers tickled my cold chest.

_Don't make me come down there! Do you have any idea what you're doing to Jasper right now?_

Hearing my brother's name extinguished just enough flames to make me pause. I opened my eyes, yet kept my mouth against Bella's sweet skin.

_I warned you…_

Just then I heard loud footsteps racing down the stairs. How had I forgotten so quickly and easily that we were not alone?

"Edward, didn't you hear…" Alice stopped short when she saw Bella atop the piano.

_Oops. Sorry._

I slowly lifted my head up to meet Alice's intruding stare.

"How did you not see this?" I inquired irritably. Bella had froze when she heard Alice, and was now leaning into me, her head hung to allow her hair to shield her growing blush. If Emmett thought she was red before, he would have had a field day seeing her reaction now.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Hello? Privacy! I don't always sit and watch your future, you know." She crossed her arms and began to pout. "Do you have any idea what you two have done to Jasper?"

I felt Bella begin to giggle against my chest, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"That bad, huh?" I tried for my best nonchalant tone.

"You have no idea. I suppose on one hand I should thank you for his sudden – friskiness. But then again, I'd appreciate my husband's sudden lust-filled advances to be because of me, and not because of you two."

I breathed in deeply, both to settle the fire inside of my body and to also allow my masochistic side a delightfully tantalizing hint of her scent without getting to act out the responses it provoked. Sometimes pain was a good thing.

"Our apologies. I forgot you were upstairs."

Alice huffed loudly. "Forgot we were upstairs? Highly doubtful, Edward." She turned on her heel, about to dance back up the stairs to her tormented Jasper when she paused. "I thought you two were waiting until after the wedding…"

I fought off the grin that threatened to consume my face. "Are we?"

"Do you really want me to answer that right now?"

Bella's head shot up and whipped around to face Alice. Her expression was absolutely priceless – a mixture of disbelief, unabashed excitement, desire, and once again, embarrassment. I chuckled and pulled her lovingly back into my chest.

"Later, Alice. It's time to take Bella home. Next time we'll make sure we have the house to ourselves."

My darling sister blew us a kiss across her palm, then pirouetted back upstairs. Like I said, lack of privacy was something Bella and I were going to both have to get used to – soon.

* * *

_By the way, the songs on the playlist that haven't been mentioned in the story yet are the ones that will be used in future chapters - just to give you a little taste of what's to come! :)_


	16. Tchaikovsky Pt 2

_Disclaimer: Edward owns me, I don't own him. But I'm okay with that… _

_Thanks to RMCC for the beta!_

_AN: Here's the second "bonus" chapter, inspired by both the "1812 Overture" and my love for boats and fireworks (especially the two of them together!). It's a little longer then the other chapters, but I have a sneaking suspicion that won't be an issue. _

_Updates might be a little slow over the holidays, so bear with me. Enjoy!_

_Music in this chapter: "1812 Overture" by Pyotr Il'yich Tchaikovsky _

* * *

"Where are we going?" Bella asked suspiciously.

I focused intently on a tiny speck of dirt in the far corner of the floor; it was the only thing keeping me from smiling broadly at the obvious distain in her voice. Secrets and Bella went together about as well as my sisters and hand-me-down clothes. Although she found my unabashed delight in finding ways to surprise her annoying, I secretly liked to watch her squirm a little, so this time I gave nothing away.

Bella's hooded sweatshirt lay across the desk chair in her room. I grabbed it and playfully tossed it at her. "Here, you might need this."

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "In case you get cold?"

"Edward, you know I hate surprises. Where are you taking me?"

I lightly pushed her out the bedroom door and steered her down the stairs. "You'll figure it out soon enough. You've been there before."

She paused on the third step from the bottom landing and turned to face me. A worried frown creased her flawless forehead.

"Does this involve you running in the woods with me on your back?"

"No."

"Any type of sporting event?"

"No."

"But something outdoors?"

I scooped her up and raced her outside, placing her gently next to the Volvo. "No more questions. Just enjoy the evening and _relax_, Bella." I gave her a quick peck on the forehead before helping her into the car. She was so adorable when she fretted unnecessarily like this.

It was early evening – the sun hadn't quite set yet, and the air was refreshingly warm and balmy. A perfect summer's eve, really, especially since it wasn't raining for a change. All the more reason to take advantage and bring Bella to this particular performance.

She sat silently in the car while we raced north, away from Forks. I could almost hear the gears turning in her head as she paid close attention to our route and direction. It only took her five minutes to figure out where we were going.

"Port Angeles?"

I gazed over at my beautiful angel and felt my unmoving heart try and flutter out of my chest. "Yes, love."

Bella tried to hide a slow smile that threatened to cross her face. "Dinner? A movie? Shopping? No, not shopping – Alice would never let us do that without her."

Laughing heartily, I shot down all of her incorrect assumptions. "No, no, and no. I told you to quit guessing - you'll figure it out soon enough." I gave her a quick wink. "And I know you'll like it. Patience, dear Bella. We're almost there."

We pulled into Port Angeles a few moments later, and I parked the car a couple of blocks from the waterfront. The city was filled with tourists and locals, casually strolling along the city streets, enjoying the unusually nice weather. The mood around us was festive, and I watched Bella closely to see if she had guessed what we were doing yet as we followed the crowd towards the water's edge.

Bella's brow creased again in thought. "Concert on the Pier?"

"See, I told you it wouldn't be hard to figure out." I squeezed her hand and pulled her more closely to my side so I could feel the warmth radiating from her skin.

"I've heard the kids at school mention it, but I've never been. What are they playing tonight?"

I smiled widely. "Tchaikovsky's _1812 Overture_. You'll recognize it. And as an added bonus, the city is doing a fireworks display to accompany the piece."

Bella's pulse immediately quickened – I could easily feel it through her hand. "I love fireworks!"

I bent down to whisper in her ear. "I know. You'll love them even more when you see them set to this song."

She gazed up at me joyfully; this was the look I had been waiting to see since picking her up earlier. As I led us closer to the pier, she leaned against me, releasing her hold on my hand and wrapping her arm around my waist. I nuzzled my nose in her sweet-smelling hair as we strolled along, relishing the feel of her next to me. In this state I was almost able to ignore every thought around us, but not quite. That would only be possible once we were at our final destination.

"Don't we need chairs or a blanket or…something to sit on?" Bella was looking around at the growing audience as they picked out choice places to watch the show from the expanse of open space in front of the stage.

"No." I continued to lead her past the lawn and closer to the water.

She looked back up at me, thoroughly puzzled. "Where are we going? Shouldn't we be getting a spot to sit out there?" She motioned back to the grass.

I grinned mischievously. "I know of a more private place to listen to the show and watch the fireworks. Unless you want to be surrounded by all of those other people…"

Bella rolled her eyes. "More surprises – I should have figured you wouldn't let us sit on the damp grass with all of the other commoners."

"Nope."

"Are you going to tell me where we're sitting, or would you rather I just close my eyes so you can add more suspense to the evening?"

She always made me laugh when she was like this. "You don't have to close your eyes unless you want to. Yet, at least." I gave her another devilish wink. "And I'd tell you, but we'll be there in less then a minute anyway. Look around, Bella. Figured it out yet?"

We had walked past the stage and out onto a secondary pier that had dozens of moored sailboats tied to its thick posts. I led Bella past the first few to a modest-sized sloop with a small motor attached.

"We're watching the show from a boat?"

I chuckled again at Bella's hilarious tone. "Yes. You won't be able to see the orchestra, but you'll be able to hear the music very well as it comes across the water. And there's no better place to watch the fireworks then out in the harbor."

She frowned as I took her hand and helped her step onto the deck.

"But what about the sails…?"

"We won't be using them. See…" I pointed to the back of the sloop with my free hand. "…we have a motor. We're not going out far - just far enough to give us a spectacular view of the fireworks." I motioned past the pier where a growing number of nautical running lights were starting to blanket the water.

Bella teetered dangerously, the sloop rocked slightly from my weight as I stepped on behind her. I quickly wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, steadying my charmingly clumsy bride. I would not let go of her the rest of the night once we were away from the pier, just to be safe. _Yet another advantage of the boat_, I thought wickedly to myself.

After situating her in the safest spot near the aft of the boat, I untied the riggings and started the motor, steering us out into the harbor and finding a relatively remote spot to anchor. Once that was finished, I opened the main storage hatch and began to pull out a few things I had packed earlier that day, including a thick stadium blanket and a few plush pillows. I moved these to the flat forward deck of the sloop in front of the mast while Bella watched me closely.

"Whose boat?" she asked curiously.

"Carlisle's. He doesn't use it very often due to his busy work schedule."

"I'm surprised it's not yours. Sailing seems like something you'd enjoy."

I finished my work at the front of the boat and returned to help Bella to her feet. "I do enjoy it – immensely. And I do have my own sailboat."

She gasped in surprise as she wrapped both arms securely around me. "Really? Where? Why didn't we use yours instead?"

"It's a little…_bigger_ then this one. Not really appropriate for tonight's show. If you want, I'll take you out on it. Maybe we could sail up to Vancouver for a few days, if Alice will allow you out of her sight for that long prior to the wedding."

I guided Bella carefully up onto the higher forward deck, walking her slowly and cautiously to the blanket and pillows. Positioning myself first against the mast, I took both of her hands and pulled her down next to me.

"Another private excursion?" she questioned.

"It has a full cabin onboard. Very comfortable to stay in, unless you get seasick easily."

Bella stared at me lovingly in the fading light. "I meant that we'd be going away by ourselves like the trip to San Francisco. I'm beginning to feel like I'm already on the honeymoon."

My throat began to burn at the sound of her suggestive words. It was taking less and less for her to send my body into disobedient fits of desire. I leaned in and brushed my lips against her jaw, moving to her ear.

"No, I still have something much more special then a simple boat cruise planned for the honeymoon. Think of this as just the warm-up to that."

Bella began breathing heavier; her heart starting to thump loudly in her chest. "I think I like these warm-up sessions," she whispered huskily.

I kept my lips pressed to the hollow below her ear as I slowly picked her up and turned her so she was sitting between my legs and resting back against my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, hugging her soft, warm body into mine.

"Good."

As twilight set in across the harbor, we sat silently for awhile, watching a handful of other sloops similar to Carlisle's glide past us. The boat rocked gently from their small wakes, relaxing us before the show began. Bella's pulse slowed further as I began tracing lazy patterns across her bare arms. Fortunately, the temperature was still mild and somewhat humid, allowing for us to sit comfortably without the need for her sweatshirt or more blankets.

The familiar sounds of the orchestra beginning their tuning process drifted across the water towards us. It created quite an eerie feeling, especially when I noticed a low fog coming in from the north across the water. Bella sighed contently as she turned her head towards my face.

"I love how this feels – the way the boat rocks in the water."

I nodded in agreement. "Very peaceful. Especially with the music."

"I was actually thinking it felt like something more than just peaceful." Suddenly, her heart rate began to climb. I couldn't help but ask, wondering what was causing her body to react this way.

"How does it feel, love?"

She swallowed once before pressing her warm lips to the side of my neck. "Very sensual." I felt the two words vibrate against my cold skin, causing a lone shiver to course through my body.

"Umm." I was losing myself to the exact sensations she mentioned, savoring the feel of her mouth against me. But just then, the soft string introduction of the overture floated across the water towards us, creating a very surreal moment.

I uttered a half-hearted observation, not really wanting to interrupt her, but feeling it my duty to inform her that the show had begun. "It's starting."

"I know." She turned further towards me, her hands first sliding up my chest, then up to my shoulders. Bella's lips worked softly against my neck, in time with the music. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, losing myself even further to her sweet embrace.

Suddenly I felt her weight shift as she sat up and completely turned to face me. I opened my eyes to find Bella kneeling in front of me, her hands on my shoulders and her face absolutely breathtaking. Her delicious breath washed over me as she exhaled deeply before speaking.

"Remember how we were…interrupted at the last concert?"

I smiled widely, thinking two steps ahead of her. "I remember that very well." My hands moved on their own accord, now resting on her delicate hips.

"I was thinking that tonight there's no one to bother us…" she trailed off, watching me carefully.

"Why do you think I borrowed Carlisle's boat?" An iniquitous smirk crossed my face as my hands clenched and began to slide Bella closer to me.

Her jaw dropped slightly. In that same instant, her eyes drifted down below my face to my torso as she allowed me to pull her forward.

"You sure you can't read my mind?" she purred.

My mouth was filling rapidly with venom, which I swallowed down continually. I wanted to kiss her so badly – _really_ kiss her, show her exactly how much I loved her at that moment. But I knew if I crushed my lips against hers that we'd both literally drown in the passion that filled the air. I had to make my best attempt at slowing things down a little. After lecturing Bella earlier on patience, I berated myself for my own lack of fortitude. _A compromise_, I finally thought before leaning forward to answer her last question with a kiss.

Instead of acting on my earlier impulses, I kissed her gently on the tip of her nose before running my lips up to brush each eyelid. I focused on gracing every inch of her stunning face with my mouth, bar her awaiting lips. The ever-present fire within me began its deliberate burn once more; sadly, my attempts at taking things a little slower wasn't helping extinguish the flames that raced through my veins. So instead, I fought to savor the feeling of my smoldering insides, turning those sensations into some sort of means of self-control. If I could conquer these urges and maintain just enough command to keep myself in check when necessary, I thought it might actually be possible to give Bella everything she had asked for without hurting her. It was the only way I could imagine being more intimate, and every glorious day we spent together was begging for more contact between us. I wanted her so badly it was nearly driving me insane.

Bella remained still, eyes closed, fighting off her usual instincts to throw herself at me whenever I kissed her. Now it was as if _she_ were reading my mind, knowing full well that her absence of a fevered reaction was exactly what I needed at that moment. I slowly let go of my hold around her waist, letting my fingers trace leisurely up her sides while she kept her hands resting firmly on my shoulders. The slow introduction of the overture helped pace my trail of butterfly kisses along one of her flushed cheeks. I had finally worked my way down to her awaiting mouth, pausing briefly and taking in a deep breath to appreciate her delectable, floral scent.

"I love you so much Bella," I murmured against the corner of her mouth. An almost inaudible noise sounded in the back of her throat. "Please, let me lead the way tonight. Please?" My pleas caused her to suck in a deep breath.

"Anything for you," she whispered softly, opening her eyes slightly to meet my gaze in the near darkness. "I'm yours forever, Edward."

Her declaration of belonging left me utterly speechless. _She was mine – for eternity. _I started to ask myself how she could always know exactly the right words to say to turn my insides into molten lava, but the urge to kiss her overshadowed any other rational thought. The music was building in tempo and urgency, precisely mirroring my most primal urges. As a cymbal crashed across the waterfront, I gave in and kissed my dear Bella with everything I had.

A jolt of powerful electricity passed between us that very second my lips touched hers. I thought I had experienced all of the tangible passion that came with kissing my personal angel, but it had never been like this before. I wasn't sure why this kiss was so different – certainly things had been nearly, if not as, ardent in San Francisco, and countless other times before. It had to be because of my fragile, newfound strength in controlling myself just enough not to hurt her. Regardless, there were no words to describe the ecstatic feelings racing through me – love, desire, need, elation. The boat at the moment was the most perfect utopia I could ever hope to find.

Bella's reactions told me she felt exactly the same. Her hands were actually trembling as they flittered off of my shoulders and reached to cup my face tenderly, yet determinedly. I felt her mouth open immediately, her tongue dancing first across my lips and then my teeth. _My razor-sharp teeth._ The part of me hell-bent on always taking the prudent approach screamed out in protest, urging me to pull away from her. But as her exploring tongue found mine, I tasted not a drop of her succulent blood. Amazing – she was kissing me in ways I had only dreamed of, and it wasn't hurting her at all! This incredible kiss was acting as an accelerant for the sweltering magma that seared through every pore in my body. I pulled her chest tightly against mine, pushing upwards to find more leverage in this all consuming embrace.

The music was racing now through its more recognizable and familiar passage. Bella pressed into me, pushing herself as close as she could in our current position. I reached one hand around her lower back, preparing to slide the rest of her snugly against my body, when the boat suddenly lurched to the right. A rogue wave, though no bigger then the ones that had rocked the boat earlier, hit the sloop at such an angle as to knock a very pre-occupied Bella forward from her kneeling position straight into me. I took immediate advantage of her imbalance, sliding down and backwards, effectively lowering myself until I was lying across the deck with Bella stretched out conveniently on top of me. This was _much_ more comfortable.

She pulled away slightly from my embrace, struggling to catch her breath.

"That was close," she gasped.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What was close?"

Bella chuckled softly, her mouth less than an inch from mine. "I almost chipped a tooth."

"Oops." I grinned wildly, still high from the endorphins of pure pleasure streaking through my entire body.

"That would have been fun to explain to everyone, especially Charlie." She leaned down to kiss me deeply once again. "But this is much more fun." I stifled her with another fervent kiss before beginning to work my way down her throat.

The boat continued to sway from side to side, causing me to feel almost dizzy as I lost myself to Bella's sweet taste and searching hands. I was so preoccupied with the newfound joy of knowing I could experience things I had only dreamed of that I almost didn't feel the vibrating cell phone in my jeans pocket. Actually, it was Bella's exploring fingers that reached in to remove the distracting electronic. She scanned the caller ID while I continued to kiss her collarbone.

"Text from Alice," she said dryly. Obviously I wasn't the only one annoyed by the interruption. "Oh!"

I pulled away at Bella's surprised utterance to glance at the phone. "What's wrong?"

"The fireworks are about to begin!"

I searched Bella's exquisite features for an indication of what she wanted to do. It would be quite difficult for either of us to enjoy the show in our current horizontal position.

Wordless communication flowed freely between us; something I'd noticed was getting more and more common as we approached our wedding day. I was beginning to understand how my other family members were so easily able to distinguish the thoughts of their mates without a special talent such as mine. This realization brought on another exciting surge of pure bliss, knowing that Bella and I shared yet another secret bond that no one could break.

"Fireworks it is, love." I reached up to kiss her lips one last time, savoring her luscious taste and scent before sliding to my right and pulling her down next to me, both of us now stretched out on our backs to await the show.

The music was building into a huge crescendo before the melody spiraled downward right as the first set of fireworks exploded in the sky. Bells sounded out across the water, and simulated cannons began to fire in time with the launching fireworks, creating a truly amazing spectacle. Streams of fire drifted down towards the harbor; the glowing sparks reflecting off the water and bathing my stunning Bella's face in warm, golden light. She turned to look at me as I gazed unabashedly at my beautiful angel, her lips turning up into a hint of a smile. She squeezed my hand tightly.

"Edward Cullen, I love you with all of my heart," she declared just loudly enough for me to hear. I no longer believed my own heart to be frozen and still. It swelled within my chest, threatening to start beating again, expressly for this wonderfully divine creature that I had been miraculously blessed with. There simply could not be _anything_ better in any world, heaven or hell, then being with _her_.

As the last cannon shot blasted from the shore, I reached over with my other hand and gently stroked her adoring face. "Forever, my love. I am yours completely."

She rolled back to her prior position, covering my body with her own and pressing her lips firmly to mine as the last stream of sparks blinked out above, leaving us in complete darkness. I was faintly aware of applause coming from the stage – it echoed across the still water, reminiscent of our other interruption during the symphony in San Francisco. However, this time the cheers of the crowd would not remind us of our lack of privacy and need for discretion. This time, it would be a welcoming accompaniment to the testimony of our eternal love.


	17. Offenbach

_Disclaimer: Edward owns me, I don't own him. But I'm okay with that… _

_Thanks to RMCC for the beta!_

_AN: By popular demand, here's the third "bonus chapter", a true fluff-tastic (and sticky) good time! There will be at least one more chapter…it's in the works right now! And I apologize for the slow update on this one…holiday schedules, other stories, and work took their toll on my free time. The next chapter should be up much faster!_

_Music in this chapter is the "Overture to Orpheus in the Underworld" by Jacques Offenbach. (included in the Overture is the infamous "Can Can" song)._

* * *

The aromas wafting from our seldom-used kitchen were supposedly delectable, though, quite honestly, all it smelled like to me was sugar, yeast, raw eggs, and lard; each separate ingredient thoroughly distinguishable to my sensitive olfactory glands.

Bella was patiently showing Esme how to cook; more specifically, how to bake a groom's cake. Though Alice insisted on having all wedding cakes made by a professional, Esme exercised her matriarchal authority, overruling Alice and going along with Renee's suggestion that the mothers of the bride and groom prepare the second cake themselves. This was the necessary practice session, so that Esme could more easily hide her inability to bake once Renee arrived in Forks.

I had reluctantly left Bella alone in the kitchen with my mother at first, allowing them some rare, mother-daughter bonding time. Bella had begrudgingly played along through all of the recent wedding preparations, even though her heart wasn't really into the decorating, choosing of bridesmaid's gowns, and addressing invitations. However, she was delighted when Esme asked her to demonstrate how to bake a cake. Bella had always felt at home in the kitchen, and this particular wedding task would actually be particularly enjoyable for my dear bride. Therefore, I didn't want to interrupt her fun…but I also couldn't stand to be away from her, either.

Eventually, I snuck a peak through the door to see how things were going - every second away from my betrothed was pure torture, even if there was only a thin wall between us. The women were conversing softly, working easily alongside one another as Esme greased a baking pan and Bella began to mix together the various ingredients. I wondered if some of Esme's human memories were beginning to stir while partaking in this domestic task. After all, surely she knew how to bake when she was still mortal.

_Edward, please come in. You're more then welcome to watch if you like._

I accepted Esme's mental invitation and quietly slipped into the kitchen. Soft music played in the background. _Offenbach_. It was one of Esme's favorite overtures, and evidently agreeable to Bella as well – she was tapping her foot to the quick, allegro meter of the piece. Actually, it was the perfect accompaniment to a day of baking. Light, airy, and cheerful, just like the mood in the kitchen.

Bella hadn't heard me enter yet – she was focusing intently on mixing the cake batter by hand. I chuckled lightly, wondering why she wouldn't let Esme do such an arduous task. My quiet laughter caught Bella's attention at once – her head popped up and she spun around to face me, smiling brightly.

"Hi!" she breathed, her eyes dancing with happiness. My chest throbbed at the sight of my beautiful Bella, so obviously pleased to see me.

I crossed the room and planted a virtuous kiss on her forehead. "_Hi,_ yourself." Then I hopped up on the far counter to sit out of the ladies' way. "How are the baking lessons going?"

Esme grinned merrily. "I think they're going well, but ask Bella – she's the expert. Almost a shame you can't enjoy her wonderful cooking talents, Edward." Her tone was light and humorous, putting me at ease despite the obvious ramification of her meaning.

Bella smiled at Esme's comment, then resumed mixing the cake batter. I sat back and watched her as she confidently moved about, demonstrating to Esme some well-known tricks on how to get the batter smooth.

"Fortunately, Renee isn't that handy around the kitchen, so you won't have to do much to impress her," Bella commented. "I can always be nearby to help out too…"

Esme's jaw dropped. "Absolutely not! I wouldn't dream of allowing the bride to prepare her own cake!"

Bella began to blush. "Technically, its Edward's cake."

I pursed my lips together in order to hold back an inappropriate comment. Images of Bella not only baking, but _feeding_ _me_ my own cake trailed through my mind - I would gladly force down anything she fed me. Which gave me an idea…we'd undoubtedly have to go through the tradition anyway; would it hurt to _practice_ on the _practice_ cake? I started plotting at once.

_Oh, dear Bella, you truly are the sweetest girl in the world. How lucky our Edward is to have found you!_

Esme's thoughts impeded my mind, temporarily distracting me from my scandalous musings. I looked over and smiled fondly at my caring mother.

"Just offer the taste test duty to Renee, and you'll be fine." Bella finished up mixing the cake batter and poured it into the pan. Then she began instructing Esme on temperatures and baking times as she slid the pan into oven.

Bella snuck a quick glance in my direction. "Next, the frosting."

I raised my eyebrows, giving my best attempt at looking innocent, which made her blush again. _What was going through her head?_ I was dying to know, especially in light of my own libidinous thoughts.

As the two women worked amicably around the large bowl of white frosting, my attention was diverted by a new thought coming from someone other then Esme.

_What is that _smell_? _

Emmett was home.

_Is Bella cooking something? Sugar?_

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open, startling Bella and nearly causing her to drop the bowl of freshly-made frosting.

"Bella! I thought I smelled you in here!"

I growled loudly.

_Relax, I'm just kidding. _

Esme smoothed her apron before responding, "Emmett, why are you back so early? Weren't you out hunting with Rosalie?"

"She sent me back for a few things. What are you guys _cooking_ in here anyway?" _It smells horrible!_

I hissed another low warning at my brother, my muscles tensing reflexively as he continued to insult my fiancée.

Bella had finally recovered enough from her startled nerves to answer. "Hi, Emmett. We're doing a practice run on the groom's cake for the wedding. I'm teaching Esme how to bake."

He sauntered across the room to check out the bowl of frosting. "Is this the cake?"

"No, the frosting." Bella's sweet laughter filled the room, briefly competing with the Orpheus overture.

_Frosting! Is that what smells so bad?_

I tried to focus on Emmett's thoughts, but he was acting faster than he was thinking. Before I knew it, he had reached over to dip a finger in the bowl. He moved so quickly and powerfully that Bella lost her grip and the bowl slid from her fingers.

"No!" I flew off the counter in a mad attempt to catch it, but I was a millisecond too late. It hit the floor right-side up and bounced once, sending gooey frosting everywhere. Due to my extreme proximity, I took the biggest hit. I now had the sticky, white substance all over my shirt and face, as well as slathered in my hair. Rising slowly from my crouch near the floor, I looked up to assess the damage done to Bella.

Her mouth hung open in shock, cheeks fiery red, with frosting splattered over most of her shirt. Thankfully, the bulk of it had hit me, and she had a limited amount dripping from her hair and face. Esme was far enough away that she received only a few spatters. Emmett, however, looked nearly as bad as I did.

"Sorry, Bella," Emmett muttered. I glared over at him, hearing the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

_You have to admit that was darn funny. You should see yourself right now, Edward! Your hair is almost completely white from that nasty stuff!_

"Thank you, Emmett, for that wonderful visual," I seethed. I was just getting ready to chase him out of the room, when Bella began to giggle.

We all turned to look at her, which made her laugh even harder. She pointed at us, her eyes starting to moisten.

"You're both _covered_ in frosting!" Bella was now laughing so hard that tears began to stream down her face. "Vampires…frosting…" She was unable to finish her sentence as she doubled over.

Emmett took Bella's reaction a little too well. Again, he acted before he thought through his plan, giving me no time to shield her.

He reached down, grabbed the bowl, and scooped a glob from its rim before hurling it straight at Bella. So much for her hair not getting messed up. His next thought rang loud and clear through my head.

_FOOD FIGHT!_

I was already in motion, trying to get to Bella before he smeared anything else on her, but she was no longer his target. Suddenly, I had a mouthful of frosting jammed into my face from my impious brother. I nearly choked as the offending substance started to unwillingly slide down my throat.

"Emmett! What do you think you're doing?" Esme raised her voice, trying to distract him from further culinary debauchery.

This time I heard his thoughts before he acted. Esme was about to wish she hadn't spoken up.

_Hey, how come she's not covered in this crap, too? I'll fix that…_

Emmett launched himself across the room, running fingerfuls of white frosting through Esme's caramel locks and around her neck. She shrieked loudly, trying to avoid his hands as he repeatedly wiped them all over her face and shoulders. Suddenly, Emmett bent down, giving Esme what she thought was a window of escape. She turned to flee the room, but she wasn't fast enough – Emmett rose up from behind her, his hands recoated with the sticky substance. Reaching for her waist, he caught her effortlessly, and proceeded to jam the frosting down the back of her pants, while chortling loudly.

As entertaining as it was to watch Emmett attack our dear mother, I returned my attention to Bella. She was still doubled-over, howling in amusement.

Esme hollered for assistance as she attempted to fight off the much stronger Emmett. I immediately went to help, the three of us now sliding across the slippery floor in a bizarre, immortal dance. Offenbach's overture was nearly over, yet the familiar notes of the "Can-Can" motif rang out through the kitchen, adding a crazy sort of soundtrack to the hilarity that ensued. Caught up in the irony of that particular portion of the overture, none of us heard the oven door open until it was too late.

"Oh, Emmett?" We all froze and turned to look back at Bella. She had removed the half-cooked cake from the oven, and had scooped a lumpy handful of batter out of the pan with her hot mitt. She hurled the steaming mass straight at him, hitting him squarely in the face.

"Nice shot, love." I sniggered as Emmett tried to blink through the batter.

All of a sudden, I felt something hot and sticky slide across the top of my head. Apparently I wasn't immune to Bella's aim. How could my sweet bride attack _me_?

"You didn't." I tried to remain calm and keep a smirk off my face.

She grinned viciously. "I did."

I vaulted over the center island and grabbed my fiancée around the waist, simultaneously taking the baking pan out of her hands and tossing it brusquely on the stove top. I felt our feet begin to slip from the myriad of frosting that now covered the kitchen floor, so I pulled her body up and over mine, letting myself crash to the floor, effectively breaking her fall.

Bella was frantically trying to catch her breath between sobs of amusement, tears still streaming down her cherry-red cheeks. I held her for a moment, catching her infectious laugh and hugging her affectionately to my chest as she wheezed loudly.

"Are you okay?" I asked between bouts of wild laughter. I had to choke them back again, at the sight of her face, completely smeared with frosting.

She took a deep breath before replying. "Yes, just a bit…sticky." She lifted up one hand to brush the hair out of her eyes, inadvertently caking it with bits of frosting as well. "So much for baking lessons. Now we'll never know how it turned out."

I grinned impishly. "Sure we can." I took my index finger and ran it along her cheek, collecting a decent lump of frosting and bringing it to my lips. "Delicious."

Bella raised her eyebrows warily. "I'll have to see for myself." She proceeded to lean in and run her hot tongue across my frosting-covered nose. "Hmm." Her eyes danced seductively as she savored the taste. "You're right. Delicious."

Reaching up to cup her face, I brushed my lips across hers. "But not as delicious as you." Bella let out a small moan as she pressed her mouth to mine, both of us smearing more confectionary delights across one another, and consequently, the floor, as we fought to get closer to one another.

I was so distracted by her sumptuous, saccharine taste that I completely missed hearing my not-so-amused sister burst into the kitchen. She practically tore the door off the hinges.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" Rosalie nearly shattered our entire collection of rarely-used glassware with her screech. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Bella buried her face into the crook of my neck, covering her ears with her hands to keep her sensitive eardrums from rupturing. I sat up immediately, cradling Bella to my chest while simultaneously hissing at my irate sister.

"Rosalie! There is no need to shout – you're going to deafen Bella!" I spat at her.

She turned her icy glare off of Emmett and Esme, and snarled at me. "Would you care to explain why you are all rolling around in that…_disgusting_ food?" Her tone had dropped a few decibels, enough so she would not injure Bella; but her volume remained incredibly loud, nonetheless.

I returned her withering look, waiting for her instigator-of-a-husband to explain.

"Rose, I'm sorry. We just…well, Bella dropped the bowl of frosting and it sort of splattered all over me and Edward. She started to laugh, so I thought I'd…" he trailed off sheepishly, hanging his head like a whipped puppy.

"You thought you'd…what, exactly?" If words could kill, Rosalie's would be lethal.

Emmett cowered further into the floor. "I just threw a little glop at her. Nothing major."

"Don't forget about the mouthful you gave me," I added innocently. Better to deflect Rosalie's wrath away from Bella. Esme picked up on my tactic immediately.

"And me too." Our mother-figure had risen off the floor in all of her food-caked glory. She met Rosalie's stare evenly. "I have to say, I've never been in a food fight before. And despite the..._unusual taste_ of the frosting, I quite enjoyed it. Though I'm not so sure about this mess in my kitchen…"

"I'll clean it up, Esme," Emmett volunteered quickly.

Rosalie's mood was still simmering. "Why do you have to clean it up if it's Bella and Edward's wedding cake?"

Emmett started to argue, but I quickly interjected.

"I'll clean it up. Go let Rose hose you off, brother."

_Oh man, thank you Edward. My butt's still in a sling, but she may lessen the punishment if I can get out of these nasty clothes sooner than later…well, you know what I mean._

I nodded once in Emmett's direction as he and Rosalie disappeared out of the room, then extracted myself rapidly from his head. I did not need to see what form of sexual apology he had in mind to conciliate his fuming wife.

"Edward, I can help you clean up." Esme smiled despite the hardening confectionary that frosted her delicate features.

"That's okay Esme, I'll help him. It's my fault that I dropped the bowl to begin with." Although Bella's voice sounded meek after Rosalie's screeching tirade, I could distinguish the insinuation of mischief in her tone. I glanced down at her, and she gave me a wink.

Despite her attempts to be subtle, Esme got the hint. "Well then, I'll leave you two to clean up. Maybe our next practice session should be at your house, Bella, to avoid any unnecessary…disruptions."

"Of course."

"I'm off to find my own hose…" Esme laughed quietly as she exited the room, leaving us covered in sticky food, but also _alone_.

Bella reached up and pulled my head down to hers. She pressed her warm lips to my ear. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

I gave her an evil smirk. "Ladies first."

"You sure we won't get interrupted?"

"Emmett wasn't kidding about the smell - to them, the frosting is a bitter deterrent. They won't dare come in here until all of this is…cleaned up." I brushed my lips across her forehead, taking more frosting with me.

She frowned as I stepped back to look at her. "Doesn't it smell and taste bad to you, too?"

"Not when it's sitting on your succulent skin." I leaned back towards her, running my tongue along her cheekbone. Bella giggled softly before reaching up and burying her hands in my hair.

"We better get started…cleaning up."

"Yes we should, Isabella Marie Cullen."

"I _told_ you not to call me that until after the…"

I crushed my mouth to hers, affectively stifling her arguments, and began the luscious task of removing every last little bit of frosting from my Bella.

Maybe cooking wasn't such a bad thing after all…

* * *

If you're looking for a good pre-Twilight, Carlisle-centric story, go check out "In My Power" by Emilie Fauve. I highly recommend it (and not just because I get to see the new chapters before everyone else). It's linked in my favorite stories. Check it out!


	18. Bernstein

_Disclaimer: Edward now owns my entire soul, yet I still regrettably don't own him…lucky Stephenie Meyer! (meant in the sincerest of ways!)_

_Music in this chapter is the "Overture to Candide" by Leonard Bernstein. Also, all music is now linked into youtube within my profile, if you'd like to listen to the pieces that go with each chapter!_

* * *

I was supposed to be home. Or hunting. Or anywhere but here.

_Bella's backyard._

I crept stealthily through the trees, closely watching my bride through the living room windows. Alice was inside as well, inundating an overwhelmed Bella with last-minute wedding details; everything from flower arrangements to place settings to program notes. I was getting quite nauseated with the obsessive nature of my well-meaning sister – I could only imagine how poor Bella felt. Taking a step closer to the house, I was barely able to stop myself from rushing inside and rescuing her.

_Don't you dare, Edward Cullen!_

Alice glared out the window at me.

_This is _my_ time with her – you'll have eternity to steal her away for your own enjoyment _after_ the wedding. There's so little time left…I need her help to finish these details!_

Rolling my eyes, I answered her softly, knowing she could clearly hear me.

"Alice, you can handle those details yourself. You don't need her input – you're just wearing her out. Plus, I _need_ to see her…"

_No, Edward! You can't take her away for that long before the wedding! What are you thinking?_

If she could see my plans, that meant there was a good chance they'd come to fruition. Hence, I pleaded my case.

"She needs a break – _we_ need a break. And this is the only way to find out if she will be able to handle the voyage to the island." I had been planning our honeymoon for quite some time, even before Bella had formally agreed to marry me. My mother was kind enough to offer up her own, private paradise in the Atlantic Ocean for our escape, but the journey there necessitated a long boat ride through potentially turbulent waters. I wasn't positive that Bella could handle such an expedition without getting sick, and I didn't want to risk her falling ill.

Thankfully, our little outing to Port Angeles had given me an idea, but Alice wasn't thrilled with me plotting another method in which to steal her future sister away again, especially for more than a few hours. As if she could actually hear my internal musings, she fired off another exasperated thought.

_Do you need to be gone for three whole days? Just take her out for a couple of hours tomorrow afternoon._

Of course, Alice was right – if the sole purpose of this excursion was to test Bella's sea legs, a few hours should be more than enough time. But the past couple of weeks had left me hungry with desire, and extremely desperate for alone time with my fiancée.

Alone time away from my family…alone timeaway from _everyone. _

"Please, Alice?" I resorted to using Bella's begging technique, praying that it would work as well on her as it did on me. Rather than answering, Alice addressed my bride.

"Bella, I need to run. We can finish this tomorrow, okay?" My brow creased in surprise when I heard Alice excuse herself prematurely from their afternoon of wedding planning. Bella mumbled a half-hearted goodbye before Alice quickly raced out of the house and towards me.

_You can't take her away for that long._

I grinned at the possibility of getting to see Bella sooner than I had hoped. But first, I had to appease my sister.

"Why don't we let Bella decide?" I proposed, knowing full well that I'd win that battle. Even if Alice guilt-tripped her, I was fairly sure a couple of dazzles would convince Bella to cave, and ultimately give into my suggestion.

_No, Edward._

The vision hit me like a proverbial ton of bricks. Bella lying beneath me, her bare skin glowing softly from the light of the moon that reflected off the water, her eyes heavy-lidded and lust-filled. She gazed up at me in utter bliss as she reached up to pull my face back down to hers.

I swallowed sharply and looked away from Alice's condemning stare.

_See? That's why you can't take her away! Both of you will start the honeymoon early!_

Alice's visions didn't always come true, I told myself. The future was changeable – if it weren't, then Bella would, quite possibly, already be dead. I immediately resolved to make sure this path would not become reality – not because I didn't want it to, but because I knew it was what Bella would want. I had to honor her wish, her decision made just weeks ago in the meadow.

"I'll behave." I looked back over at Alice and waited for the next round of visions.

She sighed dramatically before opening her mind to me.

_I don't know, Edward…your trip just became undecided, but not definitively virtuous. _

Flashes of multiple scenarios began to flood my mind; replays of the prior scene were now peppered with images of the two of us, safely dressed and seated across from one another at the galley table. But then, there were other visions, glimpses of us together, in varying degrees of compromising situations. All this told me was that the future was now very unclear. Could I trust myself to be alone with her?

I considered that question for a moment prior to addressing Alice again. "I promise I'll be good."

She shook her head slightly, finally speaking. "But besides that…issue…you can't take her away like this, right before the wedding! Can't you control yourself for just a little longer? We're talking days, Edward!"

"Alice!" I pleaded. "I need to find out _now_ if my honeymoon plans are going to be agreeable to her human tendencies. And who's to say that staying here those extra couple of days is really going to make that much difference? Besides, when did you decide to have such a vested interest in our private life?"

"Trust me." Something flashed in her eyes for just a second before she closed her mind to me. Alice was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me?"

_None of your business. _

I cocked an eyebrow. "Then the decision has been made – I'm taking her out of Forks for a few days, with or without your blessing."

She clenched her fists and let out a resounding huff of irritation. "Fine! But must it be a full three days? I'll never get everything done for the wedding if she's gone that long. How about two days, one night?"

"Two days, two nights," I countered.

"I thought you said you'd behave yourself!"

I chortled at her furious expression. Alice, upset, was almost as amusing as Bella, upset. "I _will _behave myself. I promise."

"Then why do you need the extra night, Edward? You shouldn't promise things you have no control over."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Honestly Alice, you worry too much. You're more than capable of planning a dozen more weddings in the next week in _addition_ to ours. Besides, if you want Bella to be a willing and happy participant, give her this break. You know she'll be grateful."

_Grateful…I've heard that before. She's as lascivious as you. You better not bring her back – distracted._

Chuckling at my dear sister's simmering thoughts, I reached out to throw my arm around her in an affectionate sideways hug. "What would I do without you? Go home and pass along some of those extra _lascivious_ thoughts to that deserving husband of yours."

Alice let out a loud_ humph_, then took off through the woods. She sent me one last departing thought.

_I'm serious, Edward…you two need to watch yourselves. It'll be worth the wait…_

Everyone always thought that they knew what was best for Bella and me. That was precisely why we both needed another escape.

I turned to race up to the house, giddy with the prospect of finally seeing my beautiful Bella again and holding her in my arms. But before I rounded the corner, I heard music playing softly inside – and Charlie's voice.

"Bells, what are you listening to?"

"Just a CD that Edward gave me." The sound of her voice instantly set off jolts of electricity through my veins. I could almost taste her on my tongue.

"Hmm. It's…different." Charlie didn't know what to make of Bella's new love of classical music; regardless, he soon lost interest. "Speaking of Edward, should I be expecting him soon?"

I jogged over to a nearby window so I could see the inevitable blush creep up onto my bride's cheeks.

"Um…I'm not sure. Alice left early, so…" she paused, glancing at the door. I could no longer resist – I had to see her _immediately_. Nothing, not even Charlie, could have stopped me from knocking on the door that very second. After doing so, I forced both of my hands into my pockets to keep myself from turning the knob and bursting inside.

Bella opened the door quickly and threw herself into my chest, hugging me tightly. "You're here!"

I wrapped my arms around her, finally feeling complete and at peace.

"Careful, we have an audience," I murmured into her hair before regrettably pulling myself away. Charlie stood near the stairs, his arms crossed. Despite our formal engagement and imminent nuptials, he still wasn't comfortable with the public displays of affection, no matter how innocent.

"Good evening, Chief Swan." Although Bella insisted I call him Charlie, I stuck to my usual formalities.

He nodded once in acknowledgement, yet maintained a grimace. "Edward."

Bella grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the stairs, oblivious to the disapproving look on her father's face. I knew what she was thinking, despite being unable to read her mind. And I also knew what Charlie was thinking, or rather suspecting, by her direction and our body language. Since I had won the argument with Alice, I conceded my original plan to sequester us in the bedroom, and instead steered us towards the kitchen table. No sense in giving Charlie any reason to forbid our upcoming excursion.

"Let's just hang out down here," I suggested lightly when Bella turned to look at me, confused by my hesitation to follow her upstairs.

Charlie's mood improved dramatically after hearing my suggestion, and his shoulders relaxed, proving that I had most definitely made the right choice, especially if I would choose to mention the boat trip to him later that evening.

"I'm going to go watch the game." He disappeared into the living room.

Bella reluctantly took a seat across from me at the table.

"What's going on?"

I smiled gleefully, the excitement of my recent victory with Alice now fully sinking in. "I got you out of wedding planning for a few days."

Bella's eyes grew wide as a grin spread across her face. "Really? How?"

"I bargained with Alice to let you join me on a little trip."

"Another trip? Do I dare ask where? Or more importantly, when?"

"Soon. Very soon – in fact, as soon as I can get everything together." I was now precariously keyed-up and set to ask Charlie for his permission at the next commercial break.

She appeared to be equally as thrilled with the news, most likely because it got her out of more agonizing bridal preparations.

I changed the subject when I finally realized what was playing softly in the background. "How are you enjoying _Candide_?" I wasn't used to hearing such music in Charlie's house, especially downstairs.

Bella smiled amiably, lighting up the entire room with her charm and loveliness. "Mmm, very much. Especially now that you've rescued me. It seems to fit my mood."

"I'm assuming you're feeling quite jubilant right now?"

"Yes." She began to blush ever so slightly, and she glanced down at her hands folded on the table.

"Bella, why are you blushing?" I had to know what was going through that pretty little head of hers, and I knew it was pointless to guess. She always managed to surprise me.

Chewing on her lip, she slowly raised her eyes, almost in time with the music. "I…missed you."

A smirk began to form on my face. "Don't edit. There's something else." Admittedly, I gave her one my dazzling stares. "Won't you tell me?"

Her lower lip began to tremble ever so slightly as I held her prisoner with my gaze for a few seconds. As much as I wanted to lose myself in her gorgeous, brown eyes, I knew she'd never be able to answer if I didn't release her from my hold. Regrettably, I averted my eyes downward and focused on her lips instead. Free of my stare, she glanced once towards the living room before answering lowly. "I'll tell you when we're alone."

"Promise?"

Bella nodded, flushing even more. Now I was really curious – what could she possibly be thinking of? For the briefest of moments I wondered if Alice's earlier remark was more of an insightful observation than an off-hand comment. Could Bella's blush really be in reaction to her own, libidinous thoughts? My smirk grew, and I instantly wanted to jump across the table and frantically kiss her until we were both dizzy. But I refrained, focusing on the task at hand. _Behave,_ I reminded myself. Besides, Charlie was in the other room, and I still needed to talk to him about a very important rendezvous.

Just then, I heard the game commentators indicating a break. I glanced swiftly over my shoulder, then turned back to Bella.

"Why don't I meet you upstairs, to help you pack? But first, I'm going to talk to Charlie and get his permission."

"Okay."

Bella leapt from her chair and moved quickly up the stairs, without tripping _or_ falling. I was rather impressed by her unexpected bout of grace. Also, I had noticed that she didn't seem the least bit bothered by my ambiguity regarding our upcoming trip. That was a very good sign…she was getting used to the joy of surprises, or at least, the type of surprises_ I _had in mind.

After easily getting Charlie's consent – recently, he was all for any activity that freed up his living room from Alice's non-stop wedding planning – I hurried upstairs to join my fiancée.

Upon entering her room, I took full advantage of our first bit of alone time that day. I scooped her up in my arms, holding her tightly against me as I eagerly kissed her warm lips. Bella's hands went immediately to my hair, pulling me nearer as she kissed me back with equal passion. We could easily get lost in the moment like this, the both of us too caught up in one another, especially after so many hours apart. But there would be more than enough time for that once we were on my boat. Begrudgingly, I set Bella down and pulled away.

"So, Charlie said yes?" Bella breathed against my chest as her feet touched the floor. Despite my actions, she kept her arms firmly around my torso, refusing to let go. That was perfectly fine with me.

I buried my face in her soft hair before answering. "Yes."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

I sighed painfully then replied. "If we want to get away for a few days, its best if we leave tomorrow, before Alice puts her foot down and refuses to let you go. But then that also means that I will need to take care of a few things tonight. I'm sorry, love – I can't stay."

Bella tightened her hold around my waist. "How long will we be gone?"

"Two days, and two _very long_ nights."

She pulled away, grinning devilishly. "I think I might have an idea of what we're doing."

"Oh really?" Maybe this was why she was handling the surprise so well – she thought she knew my plan.

Bella opened her mouth to reply, but I covered it with my palm and quietly hushed her. "Don't tell me…let's wait and see if you're right tomorrow." I pulled my hand away and kissed her quickly, afraid that if I lingered, I would never find the strength to leave.

After helping her pack, I permitted myself one last, innocent kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Bella. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

Her eyes burned with ardor, making my knees inadvertently weak with desire. "This feels very much like déjà vu, like right before we went to San Francisco. Will this trip be as _enjoyable_?"

"Hmm. I'll let you decide, love."

"Judging by the past couple of weeks, I have a _lot_ to look forward to," Bella purred as she reached out and traced my arm with her finger.

She was killing me – I had to leave her room quickly, or I'd lose all self-control. Maybe Alice was right…maybe we would inevitably break our vow of chastity on the impending excursion. But what she didn't realize was that Bella was equally as tempting to me right here in Forks, right _now_, even with Charlie awake and just downstairs. There was no way I'd stay away from her regardless of our location…_we'd just have to try and behave_. And if something were to happen…well, the boundaries were now in Bella's control, and I was happily at her mercy. All she had to do was say the magic words - implore me to stay, and I knew my resolve would crack like the fragile pane of glass it had become.

Just as she was sliding her hand up to my shoulder, Charlie called out from below.

"Bella? Can I turn this music off? And it's getting late…"

Leave it to Charlie to save us from temptation. I chuckled lightly, reaching up to cover Bella's hand in my own, resting both against my still heart.

"Charlie will be up here momentarily if I don't come down the stairs in the next few seconds. Plus, he's getting quite annoyed with Leonard Bernstein's magnificent compositions. I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well, my precious bride."

And with that, I fled her room before the magnetism between us became too overwhelming.

* * *

_AN: I want to give a heartfelt shout-out to my beta on this chapter, Emilie Fauve, who never fails to text/call/email me whenever she spots a Silver Volvo with a hot guy racing around our sub-zero metropolitan area, and who made the best damn facebook flair ever (RAWR). Go check out her story, "In My Power", linked under my favorites._

_And, I apologize for the "filler" nature of this chapter – I know, it's a bit of a tease. But I promise to more than make up for it in the next chapter(s)! _


	19. Debussy Pt 2

_Disclaimer: I own Edward, but only in my dreams. A thousand thanks to SM for creating the most perfect being in the world! _

_Music in this chapter is "La Mer" by Claude Debussy._

_AN: Edward's boat is a Formosa 51' Ketch Sailboat. I have attached a link to pictures of the boat on my profile page to give you a better feel for the layout of this impressive vessel. This is the same model of boat used in the movie "Captain Ron". I wonder if Edward's boat has any old Hollywood celebrities' initials carved into the aft stateroom headboard? (wink wink)_

_Also, I've made some changes to the chapter labels of the story. Since the bonus chapters are quickly growing in number, I have decided to re-list them, minus the "bonus" title. Thank you again to everyone who sent positive feedback regarding the continuation of this story! I can promise that this is __**still**__ not the last chapter – there are still more music lessons to be "taught"!_

* * *

We arrived mid-morning at the marina on a gloriously overcast day, as I led a smug Bella down the pier to my beloved sailing craft. Evidently, she _had_ correctly guessed our destination.

I motioned towards the ketch in front of us. "What do you think?"

"Edward, it's beautiful!"

A wide smile spread across her face as she initially appraised the boat, but her expression quickly changed when she saw her name embossed in black letters on the aft of the vessel. Bella sucked in her breath sharply, turning to me with her eyes wide.

"You named the boat the _Isabella Marie_? But - how long have you had it?" Bewilderment played along her delicate features, and I couldn't help but reach over, tenderly brushing aside a stray piece of hair as I explained.

"I changed the name over a year ago, after that first day I talked to you in Biology. I had it rechristened shortly afterwards, and I had been waiting for the perfect occasion to introduce the two of you…" I trailed off, now feeling a bit embarrassed for having kept this little secret from her for so long. Our time together had just been so – _frantic_ – that the opportunity to take Bella out on a voyage hadn't arisen in the past six months. I had considered bringing her out sailing during our first summer together, but the ketch had been in dry-dock, not only being renamed, but also outfitted with a more accommodating cabin, specifically for her.

I studied her carefully, hoping this latest revelation wouldn't upset her. Bella stared quietly at the vessel for another moment before turning back to me.

"I'm flattered." She stood on her tip-toes to reach my lips, kissing me delicately. I closed my eyes and fought back the urge to pull her closer, knowing that doing so would ignite the simmering embers that constantly burned deep within me. _Patience,_ I reminded my disobedient body - we had a full forty-eight hours to stoke those fires.

Gradually, she pulled away and let me lead us to the gangway, where I assisted her ascent to the main deck. Holding her hand tightly, I vigilantly watched each of her cautious steps across the wooden planks. Although my ketch was much sturdier and less apt to rock in the water versus Carlisle's sloop, there was nothing that would kill the mood faster than allowing Bella to take a tumble off its elevated deck.

After giving her the nickel tour and pointing out some of the main features topside, I directed us aft, to the wide stairs that led below to the upper salon. She stepped unhurriedly and deliberately upon each stair, her jaw fully agape as she took in the richly appointed wooden interior.

"Wow."

Words seemed to fail her as she slowly turned her head, surveying the intimate living quarters. Before us lay an undersized, L-shaped settee with plush, green cushions. To the right of the sitting bench was a small furnace, which sat next to the navigation station. On the starboard side, across from the settee, lay the companionway, which held shelves stocked with up-to-date electronic equipment, yet also lined with old books and texts. Above us, relatively large windows circled the salon, creating a bright and warm atmosphere that uniquely contrasted the dark hues of the floor-to-ceiling wood accents. A few steps down from the upper salon lay the galley, which housed a practical dinette on one side, and a miniature kitchen on the other. The galley was well-equipped with all of the modern necessities found in most houses – Bella would find everything aboard that she was accustomed to seeing in her own kitchen back home.

Next, I led her further ahead to the forward stateroom, which housed a full-sized desk and lounger. The lack of natural light in this lower part of the craft created an ambiance agreeable for reading or studying.

"It's all so…cozy and comfortable," Bella murmured softly, panning in a semi-circle to take in the finer details of the cabin. I smiled vibrantly, thrilled by her fresh reactions, which were almost as endearing as those at the symphony. "I've never been on such a beautiful boat before."

"There's still more," I whispered in her ear as I guided her back towards the upper salon, hardly able to contain my own excitement. We crossed the main living quarters and arrived at a closed door.

"Your stateroom, Mrs. Cullen."

I pushed it open, revealing our sleeping quarters. A king-sized bed stood before us, nestled amongst built-in shelves and drawers. Behind the headboard were two rectangular windows that looked out behind the ship; to our right, lay a small bathroom, across from which sat an entertainment center holding a second television and stereo. Petite, nautical lamps situated on either side of the stateroom under-lit the entire space, giving it a warm glow despite the overcast sky outside.

I could no longer contain myself – I simply _had_ to know what she was thinking.

"Do you like it?" I asked timidly.

Bella turned back to face me, her expression one of pure awe. "I…I don't know what to say."

"I'd like to take us out for a couple of days on a cruise, if that's agreeable to you. We could travel east down the Strait of Juan De Fuca, then head north around the islands towards Vancouver. Or, if you'd rather, we could travel south towards Seattle into Puget Sound…" I hoped she'd be comfortable on board for such an extended stay. This was new, uncharted territory for both of us – effectively isolating ourselves from all other people while we sailed the channels and straits between Washington and British Columbia. The trip to San Francisco had been a step in this general direction – our first time alone, in someplace other than Forks, overnight, and away from our families. But this excursion was so much more significant; it was the last test of both our control and compatibility before jetting off on our honeymoon in mere days. Not to mention it's testing of Bella's sea legs.

"Nothing could possibly be more romantic. Just when I think you can no longer outdo yourself, you find another unique way to take us further into this amazing dream world." Ebullience was abundant in Bella's tone as she reached out and cupped my face. "But now I'm quite nervous for the honeymoon, because if this is your idea of a quick getaway, then I can't even begin to imagine what could be better."

Despite her words, I could clearly see unadulterated excitement and eagerness in her eyes. I groaned as she stroked my cheek, savoring the warmth of her caress and the delectable scent of her enticing blood. Once again I found myself recurrently fighting the primal urge to lift her up and wrap her legs tightly around my body while I buried my face into the soft crook of her neck. Instead, I stood perfectly still, enjoying every bodily sensation before answering her.

"I promise these will be the best two days of your life…_until_ the wedding and subsequent honeymoon." An impish grin crossed my face, despite my attempt to keep the statement innocent. I hadn't intended for my words to be suggestive – I meant them honestly, sincerely. But no matter how hard I tried to communicate the sacredness and purity of my love for her, a part of me still couldn't help but imply a different kind of connotation, one of a particular subject that, lately, continued to remain foremost in my mind.

She lifted one eyebrow, evidently hearing the double-entendre in my words. Was her line of thinking closely following mine?

"Well then – when do we set sail, my amorous fiancé?" Apparently so.

I fought back the urge to hungrily push her backwards onto the very large, unoccupied bed and hold her hostage in our stateroom for an indeterminate amount of time. We had everything we needed on board, enough to last until the wedding day - food and other human necessities for Bella, fuel for the furnace to keep her warm at night; and I had just hunted, so we wouldn't even need to leave the marina. My mind was rapidly calculating the probability of success in enacting such a strategy, when I was suddenly jolted out of my scheming by a not-so-amusing, recent memory.

_Behave yourself, Edward!_

Alice's words from the day before stridently resonated through my head, effectively smothering my devious plan of action. _You _must_ try to control your lascivious thoughts, for Bella's sake, _I reminded myself. And I could never forget just how fragile she was – any ardent activities required me to use extreme caution at all times. Relinquishing total control would sadly, never be an option.

I glanced up to find Bella staring at me anxiously, and I realized I still hadn't answered her question aloud, regarding the time of departure for our cruise. Even if I hadn't been planning on leaving immediately, my lust-filled thoughts would have inevitably over-ruled my answer. The clock was rapidly ticking down the precious minutes of our private time, and I couldn't stand to wait any longer.

"Right now, love."

I bent down to kiss her once, very gently, keeping my mouth closed so as to discourage either of us from getting ahead of ourselves. Bella remained astoundingly cooperative, keeping her hands at her sides, and even pulling away first. But I still knew where her true feelings lay when her heart rate began to accelerate.

"Care to join me up on deck as we disembark on our little voyage?" I suggested.

She grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly. "Let's go."

We reluctantly left the stateroom, heading back up to the main deck. Yet, I couldn't help but start the countdown until our return to this most useful of rooms aboard the _Isabella Marie._

* * *

Before heading topside, I put some Debussy into the stereo. The addition of the speakers above-deck was another renovation I had done while the ketch was in dry dock. I had never needed them before, as I could easily hear the music from below, even over the white noise of the water slapping against the hull, or the rattle of the sails in high winds. _Now Bella too could enjoy the music anywhere on the ship._ As I jogged back up the stairs and strode across the deck, I was thoroughly enchanted when Bella reached for my hand as I approached, pulling me down so she could whisper in my ear.

"You really like his music, don't you?" she purred, resting her lips upon my earlobe while waiting for me to respond.

"_La Mer _seemed appropriate while underway on the high seas, don't you agree?" My mind continued its amorous pursuits as I turned my face downwards, nuzzling her neck and running my hand through her alluring hair. "Vous êtes mon tout."

I felt the muscles in her cheeks flex as she began to smile. "You really do plan out every last detail, don't you?"

I pulled away and gave her a feigned look of shock. "But of course! Would you expect anything less?"

"Not at all."

No longer able to resist, I leaned in to kiss her passionately, my lips working feverishly against hers. The heat from her mouth made me dizzy with rapture, and I began to react instinctively. Bella moaned as I pressed my body into hers, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her tightly, yet carefully to me. Her hands moved lazily through my hair, spurring on my errant actions. Finally, after a very long, sensuous embrace, I grudgingly pulled away and stood up, leaving Bella gasping for breath. I swallowed painfully before speaking.

"We'll never get out of the marina at this rate." I reached down and traced my finger along her jaw, reacquainting myself with the feel of her satin skin. It never ceased to amaze me how even the slightest touch could send me completely over the edge.

Bella smirked adorably, looking up at me through her lashes. "I'll be good."

"I've heard that before."

She let out an exaggerated sigh and crossed her arms, trying to appear upset. But when I caught her stealing glances at me as I crossed the deck to untie the boat from the dock, I couldn't help but give her one my dazzling stares. Her eyes glossed over, and a soft smile began to form on her beautiful face.

"I love you, Bella," I murmured just loudly enough to hear over the music.

"I know," she replied dreamily. Obviously, I was forgiven.

As we finally debarked from the marina, Bella sat back peacefully by the wheel, a comfortable silence forming between us as I busied myself adjusting the rigs on the mizzen mast. I tried to remain focused solely on my tasks, forcing my mind not to wander back down into the sanctuary of the stateroom directly below us. Yet deplorably, one innocent glance at my love managed to shift my entire train of thought, away from my sailing responsibilities, and directly back to those scandalous fantasies - or more specifically, the activities that could occur on the_ large, plush bed _of the stateroom.

The soft caress of Bella's hand against my back brought me from my daydream, and I found myself back topside, standing affront the wheel of my ketch, calmly steering us through the channel. The sensation of her fingers on my skin ignited a searing trail of fire, first down my back, then across my entire torso, until it inexorably engulfed my entire being. I clenched the well-worn piece of wood that commanded the ship a little tighter, doing everything in my power to keep myself from reciprocating and touching _her._

Just then, Alice's words from earlier seemed to call out a challenge, one that my competitive nature demanded to meet.

_You can't take her away that long. Both of you will start the honeymoon early!_

I smiled despite myself. After all, her visions were not _always_ correct; I could avoid this situation, _easily_. Or at least attempt to. It wasn't so hard to convince myself that the fate of the outcome was entirely in _our_ hands, not Alice's. So why not step up to this challenge and prove her wrong?

Because most of my family wasn't stupid enough to bet against Alice. _Was I_?

I had been mulling over this thought for quite some time when Bella's touch brought me back to the present once more. Instantly, I decided to broach the subject head-on.

"Bella, I need to ask you something."

My beautiful bride gazed up contentedly. She appeared to be taking pleasure in the motion of the boat – her body instinctively rocking in time with the gentle roll of the hull, and, gratefully, she didn't appear to be seasick in the least. However, the endearing flush on her porcelain cheeks betrayed her true thoughts – I could easily tell that she was yearning to re-engage in some form of contact between us. Her telltale heartbeat spiked as she sat forward, her body responding unconsciously the moment I spoke.

"Yes?"

I deliberated for a split second, formulating exactly how I wanted to reveal this little wager that unexpectedly came into existence. I was willing to bet my ketch that Alice had all of my siblings in on this challenge, pitting them either for, or against us. I decided to be frank, and lay it all on the line.

"I have a feeling that Alice is betting against us."

I turned to face her directly, hoping to convey a less-severe connotation with my expression than came across in the literal meaning of my statement. The last thing I wanted was the romantic mood ripped to shreds by Alice's visions.

Bella's jaw dropped. "Why?"

"She told me we shouldn't take off alone like this…because…" I stumbled on my own words, not exactly sure how to share everything with her.

Charily, we studied one another for a second. I intuitively knew that she understood, in a way that was both mystical and befitting for the two of us. Like before, on Carlisle's sloop - our non-verbal communication had grown quite strong, despite the fact that I still could not read her mind. Before I could ponder this new wave of synchronicity that connected us, the corners of Bella's mouth started to turn up, indicating that she was about to answer the implicit, resulting question.

"So are we in agreement to prove her wrong?" Bella smirked evilly – an event that didn't happen often.

I was absolutely giddy. "Definitely."

Her competitive side was something I rarely saw; it instantly produced a reaction deep in my core that was lamentably counter-intuitive to winning the challenge, but I still relished it, deciding to tuck it away for exploration at a later date.

"You realize that means we must…_refrain_…from certain activities." I glanced down at her arm that was still outstretched towards my body, her hand still languidly tracking a path along my back.

Bella swallowed stiffly and slowly pulled her hand away. "Does that mean I can't touch you?" The dubiety in her voice completely opposed her prior eagerness when she had agreed to the challenge.

I sighed. "Not exactly. We just need to exercise some self-control." I gave her a pointed look.

"You mean_ I_ need to exercise some self-control."

"I'm afraid it's the only way we'll ever make it. If it gets to be too much, I can always turn the boat around and head back…" I hated to even suggest such a thing, since alone time, accompanied by utter privacy, was something so rare in our lives that I despised giving up even a moment of it. But Alice's visions had been quite stirring – we had to at least_ try_ to avoid losing ourselves in the throes of passion.

Bella nodded, squaring her shoulders in an act of resolve. "I'll be good."

Despite the irony in my actions, I reached down to cup her face in my palm, kissing her tenderly for a few seconds. "As will I." Taking a small step back, I appraised my stunning bride, smiling widely. "Now then, we need to attend to the next order of business, love. How to occupy our wondrous alone time – would you like to stop off at one of the port cities to do some sightseeing?"

"I'd rather we just stay on the boat…if that's all right with you," Bella responded softly. Judging by the mix of emotions on her face, she wanted exactly the same thing as I - to be alone, together, and away from all other people and distractions. Yet she, also, was undoubtedly hesitant to suggest such a thing after our recent agreement.

"Of course it's all right." Secretly, I was elated with her request. Staying off-shore allowed me a bit of rare, mental peace and quiet; out here, away from the populated shorelines, the thoughts of others were dim, if audible at all. I'd be able to focus all of my attention on Bella.

She smiled at my response, then turned to watch the scenery pass on San Juan Island as we sailed north towards Vancouver.

* * *

_Show my beta, Emilie Fauve some love – go check out her story, "In My Power". And thank you for all of the little "extras" in this chapter!_

_And last but not least, I want to thank you – __**the reader**__ – for all of your support! Leave me a review and I'll respond!_


	20. Brahms & Liszt

_Disclaimer: I own Edward, but only in my dreams. A thousand thanks to SM for creating the most perfect being in the world! _

_Music in this chapter is "Symphony # 3 in F Major, Op. 9 (Poco Allegretto) – Johannes Brahms & "Dante Symphony" (Inferno) – Franz Liszt _

_Another shout-out to my Carlisle-obsessed beta, Emilie Fauve, who also suggested the Liszt piece (all sorts of awesome!)_

* * *

Around early evening, I dropped the main sail and anchored us off the shore of Gabriola Island, directly across the channel from Vancouver. I had planned our arrival precisely—after the sun dipped below the horizon, hundreds of lights would slowly flicker to life in the extraordinarily beautiful port city; amplified by the reflection off the nearby waterfront, the harbor would be bathed in shimmering iridescence. The event never ceased to astonish me, and I couldn't wait to share the awe-inspiring experience with my exquisite bride. But first, I needed to make dinner for her.

Bending down, I kissed my angel chastely. "Are you hungry?" I murmured against her lips.

She nodded, her pulse quickening at my touch. Despite her body's unconscious reactions, she managed to keep her hands safely to herself.

"Wait here while I prepare the galley."

I raced down into the cabin, quickly setting the dinette table and starting a pot of boiling water before hurrying over to the stereo to put in some appropriate dinner music. After checking the cabin once more to be sure no small detail was missed, I rushed back topside to retrieve Bella.

"May I escort you below deck, love?" I offered my arm to her, which she happily accepted before pulling herself nearer to my side. We gazed at each other longingly, the brief separation while I was attending to her meal feeling more to me like it had been days. Being apart, no matter how short the time span, was growing increasingly more difficult for both of us.

Fortunately, the shallow bay in which we were anchored was relatively still, the boat barely rocking beneath our feet as we stepped down into the salon. Nonetheless, I moved my arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against my chest to steady my clumsy fiancée. It hadn't escaped my notice that, up to this point, she seemed perfectly at ease aboard the vessel – Bella didn't appear to be nauseated in the least by the light pitching of the ketch, nor did it seem to increase her propensity for maladroitness. That was a very good sign, and it encouraged me to move ahead with last minute travel arrangements for the honeymoon. I wished I had time to get the _Isabella Marie_ to Brazil for the journey to Isle Esme, but it would be logistically impossible.

Once we were down safely below decks, I led Bella over to the dinette, reluctantly depositing her on the dinette bench before moving over to the galley to continue preparing dinner.

"Edward, what's playing right now?"

I smiled gaily; she had noticed the music. That meant it was time for more lessons.

"Johannes Brahms – his third symphony," I answered, turning back to face her. "He wrote this with a very special someone in mind," I teased.

Bella's brow creased. "Who?"

"Clara Schumann."

"But…" she trailed off, evidently confused. "What about Robert, her husband?"

I left my culinary preparations for a minute, crossing to stand in front of Bella and reaching out, gently stroking her hair. "Robert became Johannes' mentor, and helped him establish himself as a composer. Johannes and Clara formed a great friendship – likely just platonic, but still, they were…kindred spirits, if you will. After Robert died, Johannes became even closer to the Schumann family, especially Clara. He described their friendship as 'the most beautiful experience in my life.' Then, on her sixty-fourth birthday," I paused, giving Bella a knowing look. She caught my meaning immediately.

"_My_ birthday," she elucidated.

Bending down, I kissed her softly on the forehead before continuing. "You paid attention." I refrained from admitting just how tantalizingly erotic her recollection was to me at that moment. "On _your_ birthday, Johannes planned to bring her flowers; however, the shop was out of his way. So instead, he sent her the symphony you're experiencing right now."

Bella sighed quietly, fully engaged in my tale of unrequited love and passion. "That's terribly romantic. Were they able to be together after Robert's death?"

"Johannes stayed until Clara passed away. But he died soon after, reportedly from cancer though most thought he simply succumbed to a broken heart."

She reached up, grabbing my nearest arm, and pulled me down onto the bench next to her. Gazing up at me with utter adulation, she spoke softy. "I would do the same, if I were in his shoes."

My eyes closed of their own accord as her sweet breath washed over me, and I frantically fought the urge to wrap my arms around her and pull her tightly against my chest. _We must behave, _I reminded myself. It was much too early to even think of going down that tempting path.

"Bella, I too would follow you from this world."

"But that doesn't have to happen, Edward."

"No, maybe not." Although I had agreed to change her after our nuptials, I still fretted over that agonizing decision. As much as I needed my angel to be with me for eternity, I wished there was some other way to do so while saving her humanity, and, quite possibly, her soul.

Sensing my internal musings, she leaned against me, resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry to upset you." Her arm snaked across my abdomen, hugging herself to me affectionately.

I nuzzled her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent deep into my lungs. The ever-present fire within instantly flashed at this latest sensation, but surprisingly remained well under control. _It was getting easier to be with her like this. _

Just then, her stomach grumbled loudly, causing me to chuckle. "I best get back to preparing your evening meal, love." I unwillingly pulled away, but not before running my lips across her flushed cheek. I wanted more, so much more, but I abstained.

Speedily, I finished cooking the meal of shell-fish and fresh asparagus, then watched in awe as my beloved placed each morsel opulently in her mouth. I was compelled to grip the dinette table tightly as I sat across from her, studying every inadvertently sensuous movement of her body as she delicately repeated the gesture, bringing bite after bite of shrimp to her plump lips before sliding the morsel off the fork with her teeth. I had never wanted to be a piece of flatware so badly in my life, and I had to fight off every natural urge to vault across the table, pull her into my lap, and feed her myself using only my mouth as her utensil. _Just a few more days until the wedding and you can do just that, _I reminded myself.

Our exercise in restraint during the past few hours had left me quite tense; therefore, I quickly decided our best course of action was to cool ourselves off – literally. I steered Bella back up to the main deck of the ketch, holding her securely as she ascended the stairs into the ever-darkening night.

She suddenly turned towards me on the last step, unsure of herself in the dim light; the movement begged for my assistance, which I very willingly provided. I leapt from behind her, simultaneously grasping her waist in my hands and lifting her easily up and over the last edge and onto the main deck. My sudden action took her breath away, and Bella gasped, causing my hands to clench more tightly around her. Her surprised reaction compelled me at once to lift her off her feet so I could more easily bend down and graze her jaw line with my hungry mouth. My nerves had been wound so tightly, by both Alice's resounding prediction and Bella's oblivious, lustful actions, that I craved just a taste of my bride's enticing skin. I ran my lips unobtrusively from the tip of her chin back to her ear, savoring the warmth that emitted from every pore. Her body, in turn, responded willingly, her heart picking up its rhythm as I let an icy finger trace the other side of her jaw. _Not enough…just once more. _My control gradually began to slip as I made another circuit of kisses along her jaw. Arriving at her mouth, I couldn't help but let my ravenous lips part hers, my tongue begging for entrance.

She gasped all of a sudden. "Edward, remember our pact." Her hands were upon my chest instantly, attempting to push me away.

I closed my eyes and froze, inhaling just enough to relish her lingering scent before painfully stepping back.

"You're right. I'm sorry." _But this is starting to become pure torture._

It took her a second to meet my repentant gaze. "I don't want you to apologize; I was just trying to help you…"

I reached up and covered her mouth with my hand. "I know, love." Smiling, I stepped around her, returning to our original course. "Let's enjoy the cool night air, shall we?"

Bella nodded demurely, clasping my hand firmly so as not to trip on the dimly lit deck. I took extra precaution in leading her forward, first alongside the top of the upper salon windows, then up near the main mast.

"What are we doing?"

"Trust me, it's quite a sight to see," I answered lightly, leading us to a flat surface ahead of the mast. I sank to a sitting position, much the same as I had done on Carlisle's sloop just a week before. Familiarity must have sparked in Bella's mind as well, because she instantly lowered herself down, her back now resting against my chest.

She chuckled softly. "The déjà vu has returned."

I leaned into her and nodded. We sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, staring out at the growing number of lights that dotted the Canadian shore. A fog began to creep across the water, causing the luminous spheres to become muted and eerie. Bella shivered against me.

"Cold?"

"A little," she resigned.

I gently pushed her forward, allowing myself room to rise. "Be right back."

Racing down below decks, I grabbed a large, wool blanket before heading back to the stairs. Suddenly, I remembered my carefully planned orchestral accompaniment for the duration of our voyage. Rushing to the stereo, I quickly slipped in the next CD, turning up the volume before returning topside.

"Let me warm you up," I slid down behind her and began to wrap the thick blanket around her shoulders to swaddle her protectively against the cold, damp air.

She fought my well-meaning efforts immediately. "No, I want you next to me." She pushed my helping hands away, taking the blanket from them and attempting to wrap it around the both of us, unsuccessfully. I chuckled quietly before removing it from her grasp and finishing the task to her satisfaction – the blanket now effectively covered both of us, my fiancée suitably nestled against me, my legs on either side of hers.

"Hmm..." Bella leaned in, turning to rest her chin on my chest, wrapping one slender arm behind my back so she could snuggle in closer. Even though I knew my coldness was impeding her body's attempt to warm up, I couldn't help but assist her efforts, pulling her more tightly against me. She could never be close enough. "You put in a new CD."

_Ever-observant, my charming Bella. _I thought the glowing lights of Vancouver would have fully captivated her attention - but once again, I was wrong.

"Liszt. _Dante Symphony_," I breathed in her ear, hoping it wouldn't cause her to shiver again.

The boat rocked very gently beneath us as a slight, north wind picked up. My senses immediately sought out the anchor lines, listening closely to make sure every rope and knot remained secure - that we would not drift if I were to become…_distracted_.

Bella started to turn towards my face after I spoke, but then checked herself; with a subtle sigh, she began to turn her head in the other direction, back to the dancing lights, away from me. Her action reminded me of my own increasing frustration with our irksome rules. Couldn't we engage in _some_ affairs without crossing the line? We had before – why would tonight be so different?

Reflexively, I hugged her more forcefully to me. She responded to my touch instantly, leaning back and tucking her head under my chin as she continued to face the eastern shore.

"Why is this so hard?" she questioned. "Every nerve in my body is telling me to turn around, to embrace you." I could feel her heart accelerate again as the words tumbled from her, and I craved to feel the blush that would involuntarily rise to her cheeks. Yet I remained in my position, trying to behave as well as I could.

But my mouth had other ideas - before I could stop it, the words slipped out. "Maybe we could…" I clamped my jaw shut as soon as I realized what had happened. In order for both of us to remain in control, we needed to aid ourselves by_ not_ undermining each other's attempts at propriety. Thus far, it wasn't working so well.

Deplorably, she hadn't missed my slipup. "Could what?" Her tone was hopeful – she was searching for something, most likely the same sort of loophole I was seeking to find.

"Bella, I can't _not_ touch you. So maybe we could…"

She whipped around faster than I thought possible for a human, a smile starting to trace her lips as they met mine in the darkness. The heavenly notes of Liszt's _Inferno_ movement sang out from below, echoing across the water and creating a rather ethereal sound that swirled around us. I forced my hands to stay put as her mouth worked against mine.

"Edward," she moaned lowly, pausing just long enough to take in a breath of the crisp, night air. "I _need_ you."

My resolve finally cracked when I felt her breath against my tongue, carrying with it those three, indescribable words. How could I have ever thought that putting ourselves in such a situation would cool the amorous cravings that effervesced between us?

Hands that had been cradling her now moved on their own accord, one racing up her back to get lost in her alluring hair, while the other pulled her around to fully face me, then slid her forward until I could feel her pressing against my chest. I kissed her deeply, urgently, ignoring the little voice in the back of my mind desperately reminding me to _behave._ I was really beginning to hate that word - I vowed never to articulate it once we were married, as it would never again be an issue, as far as I was concerned.

"Bella, _my_ Bella," I murmured blissfully before sucking on her lower lip, gently tugging on it in an attempt to taste even more of her succulent flesh. She whimpered softly as both of her hands tangled in my hair, trying to pull me more firmly against her, then downwards as she began to stretch out across the deck.

I obliged to her unspoken request, aiding her efforts by gradually lowering myself until I was resting above her, supporting my weight on my knees and one hand, while the other pulled away from her hair and began an unhurried descent, first along her shoulder, then her arm.

Just as I was starting to trace the backs of my fingers along her side, my cell phone buzzed loudly from within my pocket. I fought to ignore it, but when I felt Bella's mouth become still, I knew it had distracted her as well.

"Let me guess," she panted, out of breath as she pulled back from me slightly. "Alice?"

The phone continued to buzz and vibrate, unwilling to be ignored. Unenthusiastically, I reached into my pocket and whipped it out, holding it to my ear.

"Just reminding you to _behave, _dear brother. I can see what you're thinking about doing…if you behave, she'll behave. Don't make me come and kidnap Bella!" My irritating sister's voice sang out in much too cheerful of a tone.

I growled in response before slamming the phone shut and returning it to my pocket. We hadn't even been _doing _anything that we hadn't done already – why the interruption so early? I could only imagine her answer, which forced me to exhale noisily in disdain.

Slowly, I disentangled myself from Bella, kneeling above her in utter repentance. I glanced over her still form to the lights on the shore – they continued to twinkle in the fog, calling to me, taunting me unjustly as they cast Bella in their luminescent glow, making her a vision of divinity. She lay stretched out before me, entirely defenseless, her chest heaving against the oppressive, thick night. How could I possibly stay away?

It took me a full two minutes to bring the devil, perched precariously on my shoulder, back under control. He continued to encourage me with abandon, incisively urging me to return to my prior position and let carnal instinct drive my actions. As I felt my teeth begin to sink into my own lip in aggravation, I abruptly realized why Bella resorted to such a habit, so often. The throbbing sensation cleared my head in an instant, finally permitting me to find my voice.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was uncalled for." I sighed again before lifting my face up to the heavens, pleading for the strength to be near her, yet not lose myself to the call of her salacious body.

She sat up, scrambling to right herself on the rocking deck. "No. No! It was my fault. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have kissed you like that…" she started to bury her face in her hands.

"Bella," I groaned, quickly reaching for her hands, bringing them back down to her sides so I could search her shame-ridden eyes. "Remember when you told me 'no more apologies?' I'm holding you to that, as well." Testing my newfound leveled-headedness, I brushed my lips across her forehead once, and _only_ once.

She smiled up at me submissively. "Deal."

We continued to gaze tenderly at one another for a moment more, then I slowly rose to my feet, pulling her with me. "Maybe it'd be safer if we found a less compromising place to sit." I glanced back to the stern. "Are you still cold? If not, we could move to those two bench seats – we should still be able to see the lights. Or, we could retire to the salon."

Bella's body answered for her, an uncontrollable shiver shaking her entire being.

"Inside, please."

"Of course, love." I snatched the blanket off of the deck and wrapped it around her shoulders before guiding her back along the side of the boat to the cabin entrance.

We descended to the salon where I placed a chilled Bella on the settee, next to the furnace. After lighting it, I moved to take a seat across the room from her. A pout began to darken her adorable face.

"Won't you sit with me?"

A simper somehow found its way to my lips. "Won't that put us right back to where we were five minutes ago?"

"I'll be good."

"You do realize that you are calling all of the shots here. Alice's latest vision was reportedly of _me _breaking your wish for a white wedding, not the other way around."

She mulled over my words for a second before replying. "True, but I thought _you_ were the one who wanted to prove Alice wrong."

"Touché."

"Then can't you just sit on the same bench as me? How could that possibly lead to anything?"

I stared intently into her eyes. "You say the word, and I'll be over there before you can blink."

"Edward…"

I sprung across the salon, landing gracefully next to her, simultaneously extending an arm across the backside of the settee, so it now rested conveniently behind her shoulders.

"Better?"

She smiled gaily before leaning into me once again, as she had up on the deck. "When will you finally realize that I'm only _truly_ happy when you're next to me, like this? Sitting over there, I can't feel you breathe," Bella paused, tracing a pattern across my chest, "and I can't feel _you._"

I swallowed a fresh flux of venom that suddenly plagued my mouth. My eyelids fluttered wildly for a moment as I took in her words, letting their connotation resonate inside my head. _She wanted me. _Joyously, I realized that we were on the exact same wavelength; our yearning for one another transcending the obstacles that had been placed before us. The mounting depth of these feelings were all so intense, so _right_…I literally flinched as something unexpectedly snapped deep within me, those carnal cravings I had been fighting all day returning with a vengeance. I was hopelessly lost again to my desires as I turned to scoop her up.

Bella giggled at my sudden movement, seemingly not surprised in the least as I whisked her aft to our awaiting stateroom. I leaped onto the gigantic bed, cradling my breathtaking bride as I gently lowered her to the plush pillows scattered against the headboard.

_At last. Exactly where I long to be_.

* * *

_Happy Monday everyone – hopefully yours is going better than mine. I'm sitting here posting this with a mouthful of Novocain (gotta love dental procedures that require it), a leaky roof, and I just found out I'm only getting $11 back for my income tax return. But some of my favorite stories just got updated on Twilighted and Fanfic, which means my evening has __**got **__to get better, and hopefully I'll make a few readers' day when they get that same email saying this chapter is up. Cheers! (sympathy reviews are always welcomed too…) _


	21. Liszt Pt 2

_Disclaimer: I own Edward, but only in my dreams. A thousand thanks to SM for creating the most perfect being in the world! _

_Music in this chapter is "Dante Symphony" (Purgatorio) – Franz Liszt _

_I need to thank my "rawr"-worthy beta, Emilie Fauve, for making these good chapters __**great. **__Sometimes you've got to ask the tough questions and dig a little to find the hidden diamonds!_

_Last, but not least…this chapter is getting a dedication - to the letter "J". Or more specifically, the "J" key on my Thinkpad. It mysteriously fell off the keyboard late Saturday night (I swear, it had nothing to do with alcohol), and I've been slowly going insane ever since. At least it wasn't the "E" key!_

* * *

My earlier, lust-driven thoughts morphed the moment we fell upon the bed.

Although the desire to ravish Bella's body remained painfully present within my being, something else, something much more important, began to eclipse my carnal cravings. At once, my vampiric senses were exceptionally attuned to stimulus other than the usual draw of Bella's scent or the frantic beating of her heart. Although my attention remained focused on the striking creature below me, I couldn't help but notice other equally gratifying details of our time and place.

First, I became acutely aware of the subtle radiance of the nautical lamps permeating the stateroom, basking it in an otherworldly glow. I watched in awe as the light refracted across Bella's body as she slowly sank into the luxuriously soft bed. Then I noticed it flickering in her stunning eyes as she looked up to appraise me lovingly. Never before had she looked more beautiful than she did in that moment.

Next, my conscious returned to the classical music that shrouded the room. Liszt's overture was still playing, but the _Inferno _movement had concluded. As the first notes of the more serene _Purgatorio _movement began, I remembered Bella's earlier comment about being in a dream world, and I couldn't help but wonder if, indeed, we actually were. The sweet, dulcet melody of the oboe conjured up images of paradise in my mind, a place where Bella and I could be together, alone, free of distractions, worries and heartache. A place where we could lose ourselves, throw caution to the wind, and where I could show Bella the full extent of my love without harming her. Suddenly, I had the overwhelming urge to crush my lips to hers as a flood of emotion began to reignite my yearning for her body.

"Bella, I need you," I murmured huskily, repeating her same sentiments from earlier. Though I had no doubt she knew of my burning desire to be with her, I reiterated it again, regardless. "I want you. _Now_. I want you more than you could possibly imagine." Taking a deep breath, my arms trembled in eagerness. "I don't know if I can stop."

She bit her lip delicately, gazing deeply into my eyes. "I trust you."

Groaning, I reached to entwine my fingers with hers, bringing her hand up near her head. "But can you trust me right now? I'm barely hanging on by a thread…"

Bella took her free hand and reached up to run her fingers through my hair, shushing me quietly. Closing my eyes, I started to lose myself in the amazing sensation of her placid caress.

"Edward, look at me."

I reluctantly complied, slowly opening my eyes to find hers alit with unadulterated longing. "We can do this. Do you trust me?"

Although her gaze left me doubtful of her words, I nodded once.

She tenderly snaked her hand around the back of my head and began to pull me downward. Just as my lips brushed hers, she whispered once more.

"I'm not about to let Alice win."

Before the grin could spread across my face, her mouth was upon mine, kissing me softly, hesitantly, completely the opposite of my own visualization from earlier.

Then it all registered in my one-track mind; this was her way of keeping things from spiraling out of control. _You can do this_, I told myself over and over. _But let her lead._

The hormonal, inveterate Bella that I had grown accustomed to was gone. Although she certainly seemed more than happy to be kissing me, she moved almost lazily, her lips slowly working against mine, but her mouth remained chastely closed. Her indolent actions had a soothing affect on my libidinous urges, encouraging the clenched muscles throughout my body to relax, and helping me to just _exist_ in the moment, relishing every sensation that washed over me. During my musings, Bella had begun placing languid butterfly kisses down my jaw, her fingertips returning to nest in my hair, while her other hand remained up near the side of her head, repeatedly squeezing mine in silent assurance. I inhaled deeply, savoring her ever-present floral scent, and allowing the dull ache of my throat to subside as I focused on more important things – namely, the euphoria of just being with her, alone, and so absolutely in love.

When Bella's trail of sweet kisses reached my ear, she uttered a quiet sigh. "Can we stay in this moment forever?"

I rolled onto my side, releasing my hold on her hand and pulling her around to match my position. "We can do anything you want, love."

"I just feel so…_safe_ right now." She glanced upwards to the ceiling, her eyes studying the wooden beams above us. "This boat is…so…" Bella sighed and looked back at me, a frown forming on her forehead as she struggled to find the right words. I waited patiently for her to continue. "It just all feels so _right_, Edward. I'm sure this sounds silly to you, but it's like I was meant to be here. Everything fits together – the boat is so comfortable, so welcoming, so _you…" _Her cheeks flushed and she tucked her chin down in awkwardness.

My lip actually trembled as I trailed a finger up her side and to her face, forcing her dejected chin back up so I could instill my feelings through our mutual gaze. A wave of emotion swept through every cell of my body at the realization that she would be tied to me in every way possible merely _days_ from now. How was I so blessed to find such an amazing creature? Swallowing thickly, I finally found my voice.

"Bella, you, and you alone have convinced me that heaven can truly exist. We're _here_, love. _Together._ That's why it feels so right."

Her eyes moistened, and I quickly grasped her head in my hands, pulling her forward so I could kiss away the tears before they escaped. "No, no…don't cry. Please don't cry."

"But I'm so _happy_." She pulled away to meet my stare. "Edward, I just can't describe this feeling right now."

I shushed her and tucked her head against my shoulder, rocking her in time with the movement of the ketch. "I know. Really, I do. I feel exactly the same way."

"Can we just stay here, on the boat, just the two of us? I never want to leave. I like the constant state of motion, and the smell of the sea in the air, and the sound of the water outside. Please, Edward?"

All at once, the vision from before of holding her hostage willingly, of course, came flooding back. After all, she had just proclaimed her desire for such an event to occur. Did I dare suggest it outright? My brain shifted into overdrive as it plotted out the minute details of such a ploy – many of our remaining wedding-related tasks could be performed within the walls of the _Isabella Marie_. I had my cell phone and a laptop onboard for communication with the outside world, as well as for securing necessary supplies. Any family member could deliver her dress and my suit, and it wasn't too late to change our honeymoon plans. I was more than capable of sailing the ketch down the western seaboard and through the Panama Canal to Isle Esme if we readjusted our timeline. _Or, _we could just remain on the boat, voyaging whimsically along the coast. The details were falling quickly into place. My belief in fate was growing by the second as everything came together _easily._

And then my phone began to vibrate.

Bella held her breath, watching my reaction closely. I gave her a knowing look before rolling my eyes. There was only one person who could possibly be calling me at such an inopportune moment. _Alice._

I removed my phone from my front pocket.

"What do you want?" I tried to control the irritation in my tone for Bella's sake, knowing full well that Alice would still get the message.

"Don't you dare, Edward Cullen!" She must have seen a vision of my hostage plan. "I'm not the only one who will try and stop you – Esme, Renee, _Charlie_….you'll hurt them all if you go through with it!"

I chuckled evilly. "I really don't think Charlie would mind as much as you."

Bella's eyes widened at the mention of her father's name. I shook my head, silently asking her to wait for my pending explanation.

"Ha! Then _you_ make the call and tell him that his daughter has decided she'd rather spend her remaining nights as a _Swan_ shacked up with you on that boat!"

My brow knitted in frustration. "Fine," I growled. "Now leave us alone." I ended the call and shoved the phone roughly back in my pocket.

"Charlie? What was that about?" Bella questioned, her tone riddled with bafflement.

"Nothing. Alice and her crazy visions again."

My casual dismissal wasn't working. She leaned back, giving me a stern look. "Edward, we weren't _doing_ anything this time. Literally. Why would she call and bring up Charlie?"

I focused on the far wall as I debated how best to tell her about my little daydream that could so easily become reality. Our_ shared_ reality. My body began to ache as I realized that the plan would ensure absolutely no separation before our vows. _I would never have to be apart from her again._

"Edward?" Bella's tone was rapidly migrating from questioning to demanding.

"Alice just saw a vision of something I was contemplating, but don't worry…it won't come true. She effectively guaranteed that when she told me I'd have to explain it to Charlie."

Bella's brow furrowed again in confusion. I reached over to pull her next to me, turning her so that my body spooned hers before continuing. "After you said you wanted to stay on the boat, I was thinking of a way for that request to come true. Alice wasn't too happy when she saw us cohabitating prior to our nuptials."

"Hmm. That was enough to solicit a call from her?"

I pressed my lips into her hair. "Well, it wasn't merely the cohabitation that had her all worked up. I had figured out a way for us to _stay _on the boat itself until the afternoon of the wedding." Pausing, I let the unspoken meaning of my words sink in before I bent over to kiss her once on the cheek. "She promised that Charlie wouldn't be too pleased with you forfeiting your remaining days and nights living under his roof."

She remained still for a moment prior to answering. "I suppose she's right – I can't do that to him." _My dear Bella, always thinking of everyone else before herself_. "But, if it weren't for that…I would have been in complete favor of your plan."

I leaned over further, gaping at my scandalous bride.

"You would?"

Her eyes danced with mischief. "I've actually been thinking about that for awhile now…"

Grabbing her waist, I rolled onto my back, pulling her with me until she lay atop my chest. I reached up and kissed her vigorously on the corner of her mouth.

"I must admit, love, that I initially considered holding you hostage." My lips mimicked her earlier action, tracing a line of feathery kisses along her lower cheek towards her tantalizing earlobe.

Bella purred aloud as her hands grasped my shoulders tightly. "Really? Hostage aboard the boat?" She sounded more excited than worried.

"Not exactly," I admitted, my kisses becoming more and more urgent as I reached her earlobe and took it into my mouth. "I planned to hold you hostage on this bed until the wedding."

Pressing her entire length against my body, she gasped in delight as I ran my tongue along the back of her lobe and began to suck on the sensitive skin behind it. Her warm hands had left my shoulders and were sliding down my sides, causing me to moan in pleasure.

"I have no qualms about that," she elucidated, shifting her weight and placing both knees on either side of my legs. "I will gladly be your prisoner in any capacity you choose."

My body erupted upon hearing her submissive suggestion, and before I could think through my actions, I had flung us around so that she was once again nestled amongst the plush pillows and blankets. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, feverishly kissing every inch of her skin while my hands raced upwards from their prior hold on her hips. Her body suddenly seemed to be on fire; the waves of heat washing over me at a stunning rate, and inevitably fueling my own internal conflagration that had somehow taken on a life of its own.

Bella's hands met mine mid-torso, and for a second, I thought she was halting my actions when her fingers laced with my own. Pulling away from her neck, I sought out her eyes for an indication as to what she was thinking. Was I hurting her? Was she joking earlier when she had suggested she'd actually enjoy being my prisoner?

Before I could ask, she crushed her lips to mine, opening her mouth in an obvious demonstration of her desire. I gleefully caved to her wishes, tracing her lips with my tongue and savoring her intoxicating taste.

Slowly, our linked hands began to move as she guided them upwards along her ribs. A heady growl escaped my throat when I realized their intended destination, and I suddenly found myself completely besotted with an influx of enticing sensations. The alluring scent of Bella's skin permeated the air around us, producing a sudden, exhilarated feeling of vertigo. Liszt's symphony was nearing its end as the concluding _Magnificant_ movement flooded our stateroom, the choral melodies beseeching both of our subsequent actions – her hands, my mouth. The room began to spin increasingly faster as my fingers drifted higher and higher. Bella let out a low moan, the vibrations transmitting through her lips and onto mine before racing down the entire length of my body.

Then my phone began to ring. Not_ again. _Not _now._

Bella stopped our hands just short of their destination. I groaned loudly in protest, my mouth still covering hers.

Reluctantly, I broke away from our sweet embrace yet remained in my current position, hovering above her as I detangled my fingers from hers before pulling out the offending, vibrating device.

"Someone better be dying, Alice." I spoke quietly enough so that Bella couldn't hear the unadulterated malice in my tone.

"Just helping you clear your head, dear brother, before you do something rash."

My lips started to peel back from my teeth as I hissed into the mouthpiece. "Leave us alone. And quit calling." Before I could hang up, I heard a male voice booming through the phone.

"Yo, Edward! Are you kids having a good _time_?" Emmett enunciated the last word, drawing it out in emphasis to his double-meaning. I glanced down at Bella who rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Yes Emmett, we're having a wonderful time," she chanted sweetly, then winked at me. He heard her clearly without the need for me to put the call on speaker. "Thanks for asking. I'm sure you're busy, so we should let you go…"

I smirked at my darling bride, terribly proud of her sarcastic response to my tactless brother. The urge to kiss her quickly became overwhelming again, driving me to lean down and capture her swollen lips with mine.

As I lifted my thumb to end the call, Emmett shouted loudly enough to make Bella cringe and break away from our embrace.

"So what exactly are you two _doing_ that's got Alice's phone permanently affixed to her ear? If you're, uh, doing what I think you're doing, would you hurry up and get the deed done? I mean, don't get me wrong – it's been a blast getting updates on your sexcapades every hour. You guys are way more interesting than any hot and heavy soap opera or movie. But haven't you waited long enough? I mean, _come on_, Edward…aren't you ready to explode, man? I know when Rose and I…"

I forcibly snapped the phone shut and jammed it back into my pocket. The simmering hunger from earlier was rapidly translating to fury from the constant assault on our privacy – I was going to kill Emmett when I got home, possibly Alice too if she continued to interrupt us. I needed to be distracted quickly from this deplorable route before I lost my temper. As if reading my mind, Bella effortlessly halted the misdirected emotion.

"Where were we?" She reached up and cupped my face, forcing my gaze away from the headboard and back to her succulent body. Instantly, the anger dissipated, replaced by the firestorm of desire that raged solely for _her._

I bent down and kissed the tip of her nose. "Hmm. Here, maybe?" Pulling away, I appraised her heavy-lidded eyes, then swooped down to nuzzle her throat. "Or here?"

Bella whimpered, her hands starting to slide from my chin, along my neck, then down my chest. I caught them with my own, lifting them up and over her head. "You said you had no qualms about being my prisoner, correct?"

Her breathing became quite labored. "Edward…" I kissed a trail up to her jaw as I answered.

"Yes, love?"

"Kiss me." I smiled against her alluring cheek before planting a virtuous, teasing kiss upon her chin. Bella squirmed, trying to free her bounded hands, a small growl creeping from her throat. "Please?"

My willpower shattered when she uttered that one irresistible word, and I immediately covered her mouth with mine, kissing her as deeply as I dared. As much as I wanted to release our hands from above her head, I knew that doing so would be the figurative death of us both. There would be no stopping any amorous activity once we allowed each other free reign.

But that didn't stop other parts of our bodies from reacting to the passionate doldrums that blanketed the room. Bella pushed her hips upward, her back arching higher with every beat of her frantic heart. One of her legs hitched up to wrap around mine, pulling me more tightly against her. The sensation of her searing heat against my frigid form instantaneously set off a devious idea in my head.

_I need to feel more of her against me._

There were too many barriers. Even though I knew we'd be inviting disaster, irrevocably forfeiting our wager, I simply _had_ to feel her skin against mine. There were way too many articles of clothing between us. They had to come off – _now._

I released my grip with one hand and began to slide it down the length of her arm. Bella groaned in response to my icy touch, her body quaking as it strove continually to push against mine. Nearing her shoulder, I continued my path along her collarbone until my fingers traced the hollow of her throat. Then I slowly slid it down the middle of her chest to the hem of her blouse. Once again, she began to whimper, softly at first, until she realized my intentions.

Right as I started to raise her shirt, Bella's free hand flew to my back to mimic my own actions. She tugged at my shirt, trying desperately to pull it off with only one hand. Instead of finding her futile attempt humorous, I moaned in ecstasy and reached behind me to aid her efforts. The fabric ripped as I tore the shirt from my body and tossed it to the side, but neither of us stopped to inspect the damage; instead, my free hand returned to its prior position, working feverishly to remove her blouse just as quickly.

As I worked the offensive article of clothing to the top of her ribs, it happened again.

My cell phone began to vibrate.

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffhanger – you can blame my beta for that. But it'll all be worth it… _

_AN: I'm getting quite a few reviews from the last two chapters asking why Edward keeps his phone on despite the frequent interruptions. It will fully be explained in the next chapter, but in the meantime, I can give you this huge clue…this is the same worry-wart, over-protective Edward from the books. And this story is following existing canon. Isn't it obvious why he refused to turn the phone fully off? (wink wink) _

_As always, reviews are appreciated (especially the funny ones!)_


	22. Hovhaness

_Disclaimer: I own Edward, but only in my dreams. A thousand thanks to SM for creating the most perfect being in the world! _

_Thanks to the funniest beta __**ever, Emilie Fauve, **__who "chortles" as loudly as I do during that infamous Burgess Meredith line about Esme in "Foul Play". Heh heh _

_AN: Music in this chapter is "Mysterious Mountain (Symphony #2, Op 132) – Alan Hovhaness_

_AN: Sorry for all the darn ANs, but this needed to be addressed….again. There's a__** very good reason why **__Edward keeps his phone on despite Alice (and Emmett's) frequent interruptions. Since it's been called to my attention that the lack of that detail has everyone rather upset, I've stuck it in this chapter. Come on…..isn't it __**obvious **__why Edward refuses to turn it off? (C'mon guys, read the books again!)_

* * *

As I worked the offensive article of clothing to the top of her ribs, it happened again.

My cell phone began to vibrate.

"Ignore it," Bella uttered almost intelligibly as her free hand moved from my back to aid my effort removing her own shirt.

Smirking against her lips, I concurred silently, continuing my task of undressing her as quickly as possible without shredding her top to ribbons. In my head, I counted down each round of vibration, until the call would go to my voicemail and leave us in peace.

After several long seconds, the phone fell silent.

Bella giggled wickedly against my eager mouth, arching up as my hand slid around her back to more effectively aid my roguish task. She was just beginning to raise her free arm back up to the headboard, encouraging my actions when the phone began to vibrate yet again.

I flung myself upwards and away from Bella to the far side of the bed, simultaneously ripping the odious device from my pocket and nearly crushing it when I depressed the answer key.

"I'm not kidding anymore. So help me, if there isn't some cataclysmic reason for this interruption, I will pull up the anchor this instant and we will elope to Siberia." My face was twisted in rage, animosity dripping from every syllable. "And you will_ not _be witness to our vows in any manner, whatsoever."

"Threaten all you want, Edward, but you don't scare me. You were right, you know…about the wager? Jasper and Emmett are sitting here, swapping rolls of cash as I update them on your future. Rosalie has even set up a board, complete with the changing point spread and side bet opportunities."

She paused, and I heard the distinct voices of my siblings in the background, arguing profusely over their bets. "It appears the gamble has now extended to our distant relatives as well," Alice continued. "Tanya just called Carlisle – she's wiring a rather large sum of cash as we speak."

Growling loudly, I mumbled a string of profanities that only Alice could hear before raising my voice. "I hope you're all enjoying yourselves, because you've…"

"Edward, don't you dare!" My sister was shrieking loudly enough for Bella to hear. I glanced over at my bride, who was now sitting up wide-eyed, her jaw agape as she listened to Alice's tirade. "If you even think about sailing off into the sunset we'll all come after you and drag your rebellious behind home! Behave!"

"Fine!" It took every ounce of my control not to snap the phone in two as I ended the call. Rocking back on my haunches, I stared at the far wall, willing myself to calm down. As infuriated as I was with the constant interruptions, I knew I couldn't shut off the phone - I would never forgive myself if I missed the one call that warned us of any true danger. No matter how much my family reassured me that all possible threats, natural _or _supernatural, had been thoroughly dealt with, I couldn't let myself forget how much of a danger-magnet Bella truly was. I had charged Alice with keeping a vigilant watch for her safety, self-mandating that I be reachable by phone at all times since I was too far away to receive mental warnings.

Plus, a small piece of me knew that Alice was absolutely right. We couldn't really elope, not when we were so close to the actual wedding. It would kill Bella's parents – it would kill _my _parents. And as much as I wanted to keep my fiancée all to myself, I knew that wasn't fair to everyone else in our lives. I would have eternity to spend doting on her every need, loving her, worshipping her. But that time had to wait just a precious few more days – this upcoming experience was as much for our families and friends as it was for the two of us.

The tension that wracked my body from Alice's call had begun to dispel; that is, until my mind wandered back to her comments regarding my family's obsession with gambling…specifically on our _physical relationship. _Instantly, my jaw clenched in irritation as I envisioned the lot of them hovering around Rosalie's board, shouting out under/over wagers and hedge bets against one another. Sweet Bella did not need to know about their impious games. _How could they be so crass?_

The bed rocked as Bella shifted her weight and moved to embrace me. Her warm arms wrapped around my back and she rested her head on my shoulder. "It's okay, Edward. Relax." I felt my body respond immediately to her words and actions; my enraged breathing slowed, the fury that had threatened to consume me ebbing with each passing beat of her heart. After a moment, she kissed me lightly on my neck.

"Alice sure knows how to ruin the mood."

I coughed back a laugh and bent down to peer at my amusing vixen. "You have no idea."

"Actually, I do." Bella lowered herself until her lips were even with my bare chest, her arms still holding me tightly. "Just when things were starting to get interesting…" she trailed off as she kissed me again.

Closing my eyes, I let my head fall back and indulged myself in the erotic sensation of her searing mouth on my body. "Are you trying to get her to call again?"

I felt the smile trace across her lips. "Not at all," she murmured innocently.

"I don't believe you, love." As the last of my anger dissipated, I reached down to stroke her hair tenderly. I'd deal with my evil siblings soon enough – for now, I just wanted to enjoy our precious time alone. Bella sighed contently, before I felt her draw in a deep breath, unconsciously yawning.

Glancing down, I grinned at my bewitching angel. "Tired?"

"No." She kissed my chest more urgently.

"Bella, it's getting late. And you really shouldn't start something you can't finish."

That caught her attention. She froze for only a second, then whipped her head up to meet my teasing gaze. "Who said I wasn't going to finish?"

"Your body did. You just yawned, love." I kissed her forehead lightly. "We've had enough fun for one night, don't you agree?" As much as I wanted to continue, I knew she'd never be able to stay awake long enough to make it worthwhile. Better for her to sleep now and be fully rested tomorrow for our second day at sea.

She pushed herself back, a determined pout on her face. "No, I'm not ready for bed yet." Her arms crossed as she went to grasp the hem of her shirt, preparing to finally pull it over her head. I quickly grabbed her wrists.

"Bella…" I whispered, staring at her intently. She may be able to persuade me with her endearing pleas, but I knew full well what my dazzling did to her. And it was imperative that she not push us any further tonight if we wanted to win this very _important _bet. Living in a household with a psychic, an empath, and, of course, my own mind-reading capabilities had created a family of staunch gamblers. It was virtually impossible for me to walk away from this type of wager, no matter what the value of the stakes, especially one that I had ultimate control over. _The game was truly on, now._

A whimper escaped her lips as her eyes glazed over. I released my hold on her wrists and gently pushed her backwards, catching, then lowering her down onto the pillows.

"Sleep, love," I murmured softly against her ear as I curled myself around her lax form. Her breathing continued to slow as my hypnotic stare lulled her pulse to an idyllic pace.

She blinked twice before responding. "Edward, don't leave. Stay with me, please?" Her arms were around me again as she snuggled against my hard chest.

"Always." I breathed into her hair, clutching her head to my shoulder.

* * *

Bella slowly drifted off to sleep, lulled by the gentle rocking of the ketch beneath us; I questioned my own resolve as I held her in my arms. I had been so incredibly close to losing control and giving in to every bodily craving I'd had since we boarded the boat, that I wondered if I'd have the strength to make it through another thirty-six hours. Yet I desperately wanted to beat my siblings at their outlandish game. I desperately wanted to beat _Alice,_ for once. Surely it had to be possible, even with my current state of mind.

Sensing that she was finally asleep, I rose from the bed, first pulling a thick quilt over her body before moving into the salon to put in another CD, my mind continuing its endless mulling over my internal duality when it came to the slumbering beauty in the aft stateroom. I set the player to repeat, knowing the peaceful notes of Hovhaness would sooth my angel unconsciously, the symphony complimenting the swaying of the boat as it rocked in the breeze.

Strolling topside to fulfill my constant need to check on our safety, I paused on the main deck to breathe in the cool night air. Everything at that moment was so _peaceful. _No unfamiliar voices pummeled my brain, no disruptive sounds plagued my ears. Bella's earlier words rang through my head once again – _relax. _I took a second deep breath and commanded my body to do just that. _Now, if I could just shut down my diabolical mind, then I might be able to secure a rare moment of calm. _

But then I heard it. She was calling my name - barely a whisper.

"_Edward."_

At once I was back in the stateroom, kneeling above her sleeping form, watching in awe as she mumbled my name repeatedly.

"_Edward."_

"I'm here love," I whispered as I gently lay down next to her. She had twisted herself around the quilt, clutching it tightly. I reached out for her tense hand, caressing it lightly until she eventually released her strangle-hold.

"Mmm…" she moaned, turning again into my open embrace. I slowly hugged her to my chest, stroking her soft hair repeatedly as I drank in her alluring scent.

My actions must have awoken something within her, though she remained blissfully unconscious. Her hand swept across my side and began to trail along my bare back, even as her heartbeat remained slow and steady. She had spoken in her sleep before, but never had her body reacted this way to my touch.

I couldn't resist testing out this new curiosity. "Bella, are you sleeping?" My voice was barely audible over the low notes of the music.

"Mmm." I decided to press on, despite the ambiguity of her reply.

"Shall I kiss you, love?"

Her hand on my back stopped and pressed firmly against my spine. "Edward," she murmured quietly, eyes still closed, tilting her face just slightly upwards towards mine, as if responding to my words.

"Yes?" I knew I was being cruel, but I couldn't resist – she was absolutely adorable when she talked in her sleep.

"Love…you."

That was all it took to end my little game. I moved my hand to gently cup her face, turning it so I could more effectively kiss her full lips. Moving with extreme, measured slowness, I pressed mine to hers, savoring her sweet breath as it mingled with my own. I listened closely to her heartbeat, but detected no change – she was still asleep. _How strange_ – on some level, her mind had to be aware of my presence, yet her vitals remained wonderfully oblivious. Suddenly, a wild thought occurred to me. I wondered exactly what it would take to rouse her from this deep state of sleep…

My impious musing was immediately stifled, however, by a single, intense vibration from my cell phone. This time, it was a text - most likely from the same person who had been interrupting us all night long.

I gradually detangled myself from Bella and rolled off the bed, removing my phone irritably. Sure enough, Alice was the sender.

_Leave the room NOW, if you want any chance of winning the bet. _

I rolled my eyes. What could possibly happen while she was fast asleep? Besides, I thought we were on our own against the rest of my family. Was Alice actually betting _with _us now?

Just then, Bella groaned loudly and rolled to her back, her hand flitting upwards to brush her neck. I froze, watching incredulously as her fingers leisurely and deliberately began to slide down the length of her torso.

My phone vibrated again. I tore my eyes away from the sight before me, glancing down at the illuminated screen.

_Out, NOW. Get in the other stateroom and SHUT THE DOORS!_

Finally, my mind pieced together the message and the actions playing out before me. Alice was right – I could feel the venom begin to surge in my mouth as I realized exactly what might happen if I stayed.

I raced out of the room and across the ship, shutting the door quietly, but forcibly behind me as I flung myself onto the lounger in my forward study. Gasping for breath, my mind reeled with scandalous thoughts of what I could be watching at that very moment. Not just watching – but _actively participating in._ My eyes flitted wildly as I tightly gripped the arms of the chair in order to keep myself from returning to my restless Bella. Thankfully, the phone vibrated a third time, momentarily distracting my one-track mind.

_You can't think about it. You must stay put Edward. Trust me. _

Shaking my head in frustration, I finally found the strength to text Alice back.

_I'll try._

_Try_ was a very subjective word these days – but I somehow _had _to find the will to remain out of that room for the rest of the night. If we were going to lose the bet, it most certainly _wasn't_ going to be while Bella was asleep and unaware of our tryst.

And so I began the agonizing, laborious task of preoccupying my mind with thoughts safely disassociated from the temptress that slept only two rooms away.

* * *

I sensed the change in pressure first; the air molecules inside my study seemed to tangibly compress_._ Buried deeply within my nautical history book, I was astonished when I finally looked up to see the light from my reading lamp waver as it stretched across the small space. As my ears detected an almost inaudible rumble from miles away, I realized what was approaching – _a thunderstorm_.

The first thought that crossed my mind was Bella's reaction to the storm in San Francisco. Venom instantly surged around my tongue, enticing me to stand, cross the length of the ship, and relive that incredible night.

_No, _I commanded myself. _You must let her sleep. _

However, I couldn't ignore the urge to leave the room. It was in both of our best interests that I go back topside and recheck the anchor lines before booting up my laptop and scanning the radar. Alice hadn't warned me of any dangerous weather, and my phone had remained blissfully silent since I had sent my last text. Surely, this was just the garden variety of storm, nothing to worry about.

Thankfully, the instinctual urge to protect Bella was strong enough to overrun any other bodily desires. I was easily able to leave my study and pass by the aft stateroom without being tempted to peek inside, instead continuing up the stairs to the main deck and beginning my circuit of re-securing the rigs and lines. The constant breeze off the water flowed through the cabins easily, circulating its earthen aroma throughout the vessel, further aiding my honorable endeavors by displacing any lingering scent of Bella.

After returning below deck and confirming that, indeed, the approaching storm was nothing more than a passing front, I took a quick shower, changed into a fresh outfit, and tried to return to my reading. But a loud clap of thunder rumbled through the walls of the ship, inevitably awakening Bella. I heard her begin to toss, and I could no longer resist – after following Alice's orders and remaining separate from her for the duration of the night, I simply had to see her that instant.

I checked my quixotic urges at the study door before moving forward, resolved to behave at all costs.

On the far side of the ketch, I gently pushed the stateroom door ajar, peering in to see if Bella had fully awoken. Just then, another crack of thunder sounded over us, lightning flickering outside the stateroom windows. The culmination of the bright flash and resounding growl of the heavens shook my bride from the lingering tendrils of sleep.

Bella's eyes flitted open, finding my adoring stare immediately.

"Edward," she whispered happily as she began to sit up.

I rushed forward onto the bed, lifting Bella into my arms and settling us both against the headboard. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke." I tightened my hold on her warm body, kissing her once on the forehead.

We sat quietly for a moment, listening to the sporadic raindrops hit the deck above us.

"Is it supposed to rain all day?" she mumbled sleepily against my shoulder.

"Off and on. Nothing to worry about." A low rumble reverberated through the cabin, but not menacingly so. The storm was weak, just a small cell moving through the area. Although the forecast called for a chance of rain throughout the day, there were no severe weather warnings that would threaten our stay upon the _Isabella Marie_.

Bella shifted and raised her head slightly. "What's playing right now?"

"Mysterious Mountain. Hovhaness."

Her brow knitted in puzzlement as she looked up at me. Although, most often, it was nearly impossible for me to guess her thoughts, this time, I could see the question plainly written within her bewitching, brown eyes.

"I've had it on repeat since late last night," I clarified somewhat awkwardly. I wasn't sure how to explain that, often times, I listened to the same song repeatedly, the monotony helping me to unwind my turbulent emotions. "It fit my mood."

She nodded once, dropping her eyes once again and snuggling back up against my neck.

"I understand."

Her simple reply drove my lips back to her forehead, which I began to kiss repeatedly, thanking her wordlessly for letting me express myself the only way I knew how. She yawned against my neck as I continued to languorously trace kisses down the bridge of her nose, eventually finding her mouth.

"Did you sleep well, love?" I murmured between fleeting pecks.

"Um, I think so." Her brow creased in concentration. "But why did you leave?"

I pulled back, searching her eyes and wondering if she remembered all of the events leading up to our compulsory separation. She continued to stare at me in bafflement, and an uncontrollable smirk began to grow on my face. Apparently she didn't remember _everything_.

"It was best for our…_virtue_ if I stayed in the other cabin."

She broke away from my embrace to appraise me sternly. "Says who?"

"Alice, of course," I snickered.

Bella huffed loudly before replying. "So now you can't even _hold_ me while I sleep?"

I glanced down at the comforter, unsure of how to explain the plethora of text messages. "Technically, I stayed until you fell asleep. But Alice feared something might have happened if I stayed all night…" I trailed off, sheepishly glancing back up to her incredulous expression.

"Edward, what did she tell you last night?"

I instantly decided to omit the latter part about Alice's messages and skip back to the phone calls. "Apparently my family is placing hefty bets on the two of us."

Bella threw up her arms in exasperation. "Let them bet! But why does Alice need to continue to interrupt our private time?"

"Because she's thinking of our best interests, and she's trying to help us succeed, love." I reached out to stroke Bella's flushed cheek. "I thought you said you wanted to win this little competition."

"I do, but at what cost?" She placed her hand atop mine, holding it to her face. "I'm not about to spend the next twenty-four hours in separate rooms." Pulling my hand away, she turned to kiss my palm. "You are my _fiancé_. You will be my _husband_ in a few days. Nothing is going to change that." She paused to plant another sumptuous kiss further down on my wrist.

Grudgingly, I slowly pulled my arm away from her mouth. "Bella, the choice is up to you. But please make sure you've thought it through completely before we cross a line that cannot be crossed again."

She averted her eyes, staring down at her hands which fretfully toyed with one another in her lap. I could almost hear the wheels turning in her mind as she worked through my words. Finally, she sighed resolutely, then looked up to me once more.

"You're right. I'm not being very fair to you, am I?"

I outwardly groaned, burying my heads in my hands. Why did Bella _always_ place the blame on herself? This conundrum was no more her fault than mine. If any finger-pointing needed to occur, it was my siblings that ought to be on the receiving end, for so unabashedly turning our personal liaisons into a sport.

Lifting my head, I met her sorrowful gaze repentantly. "I will do whatever you wish, love. Shall I interpret your resigned tone to mean we're going to willingly comport the next few days?"

She nodded meekly, then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I returned the gesture, holding my angel snugly against me as I rocked her with the gentle movement of the ship. After several moments of just holding one another, Bella took in a deep breath and pulled away, an elfin smile on her heavenly face.

"We can still have fun, Edward." Her eyes drifted to my lips for a quick second, then rose up, meeting my iniquitous gaze.

"I have no doubt about that." I winked, causing a blush to creep across her cheeks. Her accelerating heartbeat called to me like a siren's song, tempting me to lean in and graze her jaw with my depraved lips, just to see how fast I could get it to thump. I was fully in control - I knew I could stop myself before we began retracting our recent oath.

But Bella had other ideas. Just as I started to lean towards her alluring face, she pushed herself back, leaping off the bed and stumbling as her foot caught in the tangled quilt that lay partially on the floor. Instinctively I moved to catch her, but she righted herself clumsily and waved away my extended arm.

"I need a human moment. Actually, several of them," she explained as she shuffled over to the bathroom door. Pausing, she turned back to me. "Plus, it'll give us time to…prepare ourselves for the day." Her tone gave away her true meaning – _prepare ourselves mentally as well as physically._

Debating whether or not to tell her that I was fully in control of my actions and plead for just one kiss, prudence inevitably won out. I resisted the sinful urge to step forward, trap her slim body between my arms and press her back against the wall.

Instead I forced a convincing smile onto my face and let her slip into the bathroom, alone.

"Of course, love. I'll start breakfast."

* * *

_Yay - fanfic seems to be working again!!! But I say that with a bit of caution....hopefully, everyone gets the update. If you wouldn't mind leaving a review, then I'll know it's working for sure (and of course, I'll reply to everyone). Thanks again for all of the kind words!_


	23. Smetana

_Disclaimer: I own Edward, but only in my dreams. A thousand thanks to SM for creating the most perfect being in the world! _

_Thanks you mighty beta,__** Emilie Fauve, **__for all of your hard work and great suggestions. Speaking of which, I'll buy you a big ole bottle of Vampire Wine if you bring "Carlisle" to the DVD party in two weeks. (and I'm not talking about your car)_

_AN: Music in this chapter is "Vltava" (Die Moldau) – Bedrich Smetana_

* * *

Bella slid onto the dinette bench, eagerly digging into her plate of eggs and bacon. Her hair was still somewhat damp and smelled delectably like fresh cut flowers. I sat across from her, my arms crossed, grinning in utter delight as she devoured her breakfast.

"Have I ever told you how much I love eggs?" She glanced up at me from under her lashes, cheerfully shoving another bite into her mouth.

I watched her closely before replying. "I'll have to remember that. I will cook you eggs every morning if you wish, love."

Her foot found mine under the table and rubbed against it playfully. "I could handle that."

I swallowed down a trickle of venom that ran down my throat as another waft of her freshly-washed skin began to erase all thoughts of being good. Needing all of the help I could get, I decided to broach the delicate topic. "Maybe we should discuss our plan of attack for the next twenty four hours."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "You mean discuss what we can and can't do?"

"It might make it easier, and it'll mean fewer interruptions from the _voyeurs_ back in Forks." I frowned as her foot started creeping up my leg. "Where should we begin?"

She slid the last bit of eggs into her mouth, and then leaned back, appraising my puckered brow. "For starters, no dazzling me."

"Only if you promise not to beg."

"Beg?"

I nodded, reaching down to push her foot back below my knee. "You know I can't tell you no when you plead with me."

Bella's expression began to mirror mine as she grimaced apprehensively. "I guess that means no touching?" She glanced down briefly to my lap, indicating the removal of her foot.

"Well, not _that _kind."

"So far, I'm not liking these rules."

_Trust me, I'm not either. _

I sighed disconsolately, before leaning forward and reaching for her hand. "Why don't we just try, love? Maybe we both have willpower that we never realized existed."

She nodded mutely, her eyes returning to mine. "Will they continue to bet against us, even if we try and be good?"

"Possibly." Just then, a thought occurred to me. "Actually, yes, they will, if we _think _about certain things, yet refrain from actually following through."

Bella pursed her lips together determinedly. "I don't think that will be too difficult to do."

My jaw fell open as I read into the double meaning of her words. She noticed my surprise immediately and began backpedaling.

"I meant the thinking part…you know…um…" As she stammered, I leaned further across the table, capturing her blushing cheeks in my hands.

"Don't worry, I know what you meant. And if it's of any consequence, I feel exactly the same way." I kissed her chastely on the nose before returning to my seat. "Now then, how should we spend the rest of our day together?"

Bella slid off the bench to stand at the edge of the dinette. "I'm open for suggestions. But first, I think we need to properly say 'good morning' to each other." Taking a step towards me, she crawled onto my bench, reaching forward with one hand to pull my head towards her. "Good morning, love." She pressed her delicious lips to mine, kissing me tenderly, and utterly destroying my earlier resolve. All I could think about was how badly I wanted her - and that she had stolen my line.

Right as I was reaching up to wind my fingers through her damp hair, Bella took her free hand and captured mine, squeezing it once before slowly bringing it back down to the surface of the table.

"Must." She pulled away a half inch from my lips, but then leaned in for another soft kiss. "Be." Again, her mouth retreated from mine for a second. Then, a third light kiss. "Good." Bella grinned cheerfully as she rocked back from me, obviously pleased with her actions.

I sat frozen, watching her slip away through my narrowed gaze. Her self-control and teasing kisses had had the opposite effect on me – gripping the top of the bench seat tightly, I gritted my teeth, fighting to hold myself back from climbing out of the dinette. I desperately wanted to capture her in my arms and lift her up onto the galley island behind her, where I could wrap her legs around me and attack her graceful neck and jaw with my hungry lips. The entire scenario played out in my mind, over and over, to the point where I could actually feel her hot skin against me and taste her succulent flesh on my lips. All I had to do was release my hold on the seat…

"Edward, what's wrong?"

I blinked, the fantasy gone instantaneously as my vision cleared, allowing me to focus on Bella's concerned face, her brow creased in worry. Painfully, I swallowed back a mouthful of venom.

"I'm sorry, Bella – just daydreaming." I tried to downplay my near loss of control, keeping my voice even, but she saw right through my charade.

Frowning, she took a step back to the notorious galley island, leaning against it casually. "I shouldn't have done that," she began, apologizing once again.

I shook my head rapidly, finally releasing my hold on the seat and motioning to her. "No, Bella. No apologies – remember?" Swallowing again, I forced my head to clear and focus on less-scandalous thoughts. Like her safety. Our upcoming wedding. Our impending honeymoon. Fretfully, my eyes fluttered closed as I realized I was practically incapable of _not _thinking about everything I shouldn't. _Such a predicament._ A groan escaped my parted lips as the wind from above decks raced down the stairs and blew her scent across the room, directly at me. _So incredibly tempting._

"Edward, do you want me to go back to the stateroom for a moment?"

My eyes bolted open, compelled to keep her from leaving the room. "No!" I scrambled out of the dinette, approaching her quickly. "It's okay, I'm in control." Cautiously, I reached out to stroke her cheek, proving more to myself than to her, that I had spoken the truth. Although part of me still ached to pull her flush against my body, I was able to push that rebellious thought down and bury it as I focused on the uncertainly in her voice.

"Let's just keep ourselves busy with…_other_ activities, okay?" I murmured, willing my muscles to relax.

Bella began to smile, reaching up to barely graze my hand that was still stroking her delicate cheek. She nodded her head to the right, motioning up the few steps to the salon. Then turning, she made her way to the settee beside the furnace. I took a deep breath before following her out of the galley, taking my own seat on the bench across the room from her. I leaned back, stretching my legs out in front of me and crossing my arms atop my chest, watching her closely as she tucked a leg underneath herself and curled up on one corner of the seat. She kept her eyes trained on me, studying my body language carefully before smirking.

"I promise I'll behave," she said quietly, yet her eyes danced with mischief. "But, I think that just helped our cause."

I cocked my head to the side, confused by her statement at first, until I replayed the conversation that had taken place – the one just before my eager and juvenile mind had kicked into overdrive, after her good morning kiss. _Think it, but don't act on it, _I reminded myself. Suddenly, I felt much more at ease – as long as one of us remained level-headed, our plan would surely work.

"So smart…and unbelievably beautiful as well," I surmised, returning her smirk with one of my own. At once, Bella blushed, but didn't hide her face in shame – I assumed that she must have found the compliment quite satisfying.

She took a deep breath. "So…what should we do? Now that the human is fed and bathed," she joked.

I lifted my eyes to the ceiling and tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Hmm." Deviously, every activity that came to mind was definitely not polite enough to bring up at the moment, so I turned the question back to her. "What would _you _like to do, love?"

Bella mimicked my actions, looking up to the windows above us and tapping her chin. "I suppose if it keeps raining, we can't go up on deck and enjoy the view."

_Sure we could, _I thought._ But that would involve Bella getting wet, like she was on the balcony in San Francisco…_

Though silently cursing my wicked thoughts, I continued to smirk regardless, fighting to control my voice. "True, but let me check the forecast first to see if the rain will stop later this afternoon."

"Maybe we could play a game? Do you have any on board…maybe cards?" she suggested.

_Strip poker?_

I visibly cringed at the mental images that plagued my head. What was wrong with me? Thankfully, Bella was once again looking skyward and didn't see my pained reaction to her question.

"Or, maybe watch a movie?"

_In the stateroom, on the bed._

Using Bella's usual tactic, I bit my lip – hard. A barely audible groan escaped my lips, but it was unfortunately loud enough for her to hear it. Bella glanced over at me, concerned.

I released my lip and answered her questioning look. "Sorry – just trying to up the stakes back in Forks. Emmett's probably into his liquid cash reserves by now."

Bella giggled, then abruptly turned serious, lowering her voice.

"More music lessons?"

"But love, there's no piano on board."

The words escaped my mouth before I could censor them. My eyes grew wide in horror as I watched Bella's reaction to my brusque statement, praying she wouldn't be offended. Thankfully she wasn't – but her reply was no more help to our situation.

She shifted, unconsciously leaning forward in her seat towards me, eyes wide and mischievous. "That's too bad."

My jaw dropped open, shocked by her candid response. Venom coursed through my mouth as my mind began scheming plans for yet another renovation to the _Isabella Marie_, complete with its own upright piano below decks.

I had to try and stop such wayward thoughts immediately, but then my focus drifted to her outfit. _How had I not noticed it before? _Bella was wearing khaki shorts, her slender, pale legs now resting in front of her, in plain sight. My gaze traveled upwards to her shirt – _cerulean blue_. She knew it was my favorite color on her, as it so wonderfully complimented her skin tone and brought out the auburn highlights in her luxurious hair. And it was sleeveless, revealing her delicate arms as they rested on her perfect knees, cupping her chin as she continued to lean forward. I swallowed painfully as my gaze lingered on her body for several seconds.

Bella's sweet voice distracted me yet again. "Edward," she called. I finally broke away from my dream-like state to meet her stare from across the room. Her face was still roguish as she licked her lips before speaking again. "What are you thinking about?"

I was nearing my breaking point – if I didn't find something to distract me soon, I might as well call Alice that second and concede the bet. I grappled to find a plausible excuse to give Bella, because I knew if I told her the truth, she'd be the one launching herself across the room at me, and we'd wind up in the same situation that I had envisioned moments earlier in the galley.

A fresh breeze came down from above decks, bringing with it the faint aroma of seaweed. But it was what I _didn't_ smell that spurred me into action – I could no longer detect the fresh rain.

"It's stopped raining," I replied quickly. Bella's expression remained suspicious – she obviously didn't believe that was what I was truly thinking about earlier. But it was imperative that I get out of the room immediately, before one of us did something rash.

"I'll be right back…just need to recheck the anchor lines." My excuse was flimsy – if she knew how many times I had done this same thing in the past twelve hours, she would have surely done something to beseech me to stay. But thankfully, she didn't know, and I took advantage of my narrow window of escape, rushing up the steps to the main deck.

Once out in the cool breeze, my head finally began to clear. I commanded myself to focus on things that would steer me away from the tantalizing lure of her body. Gazing upward, I marveled at the murky sky, suffused with low-hanging clouds that struggled to break apart as the wind shuffled them haphazardly from west to east. Now, only a light mist hung in the air, the storm front having drifted southeast towards the mainland. I made quick work of checking the lines before stepping around the top of the salon, where my eyes inevitably drifted down to the windows. Bella still sat on the settee, peacefully reading a tattered novel, her knees pulled up to her chest. _My angel. _Her child-like posture and serene expression kept the devil inside of me placid as I watched her turn a page. My love for the beauty below swelled in my chest to the point of nearly bursting forth, and I clenched the mizzen mast tightly as my body trembled from the surging waves of unadulterated emotion.

Finally lifting my gaze, I finished my route back to the wheel, considering our options for the next day. Perhaps it was best if we made our way back south towards Port Angeles while the rain held off, thus leaving us the better part of the afternoon to relax, safely anchored near San Juan Island, across the channel from Port Angeles.

Pleased with my decision, I returned below decks to share my plan with Bella. She looked up joyously from her book when she heard my footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey," she said softly.

I smiled widely at my bewitching bride, crossing the room and bending down to swiftly kiss the top of her head before pulling away. It was best we not resume our prior, flirtatious exchanges…_yet. _

"_Wuthering Heights_ again?" I asked as I turned back to the stereo, loading an appropriate musical selection for our voyage south.

Bella sighed. "Yes, _Heathcliff_." I glanced over my shoulder, frowning at her and clucking my tongue.

"Someone sure is saucy this morning," I jested lightly as the music began to play. Before she could ask, I answered her inevitable question. "_The Moldau_."

Bella chuckled as I moved forward to check the radar again. The soft flute introduction began to flutter through the cabin, followed by the haunting sound of the string section's main motif.

"I've heard this before," she commented quietly from behind me.

"It's a well-known symphony. Are you aware of what it's depicting?"

"No."

I turned back to face her, grinning at her puzzled expression. "It's about 'Vltava', a river that runs through Prague," I explained. "If you listen closely, you can hear several things within the piece. First, the flowing of the river downstream. Then, the melody describes a lively foxhunt occurring along the river, followed by a farmer's wedding celebration and dance." I couldn't help but wink at her with the mention of 'wedding'. Bella bit her lip, peering up at me through her lashes in the most delectable way. _Behave, _I reminded myself before finishing. "After the wedding, the night fairies and nymphs come out to dance on the moonlit water, until finally, the river flows over the St. John's rapids, and emerges in the city, streaming past the majestic castles of Prague. And at the very end of the piece, you can hear the ebb and flow of the water drifting off into the German countryside."

Bella listened intently, her eyes locked onto mine. It took me a moment to realize I had been accidentally dazzling her, but then I looked away quickly, releasing her from my stare.

"The rain will hold off for the next few hours. I'm going to sail us south, back towards Port Angeles. Are you warm enough down here? Shall I light the furnace?"

She remained speechless, still staring at me with glassy eyes.

"Bella?" I moved towards her, reaching for her arm that still held the book. My touch jolted her from the spell.

She swallowed thickly and blinked. "Yes," she stated simply, yet ambiguously.

"Yes what, love? Are you warm enough?" I asked again, mildly worried about her lack of cohesiveness. Either my dazzling abilities were growing stronger, or Bella needed a nap.

Finally, she snapped out of her spell, shaking her head a few times before looking up at me. "Edward, you promised not to do that," she chided.

My jaw dropped momentarily, then a reflexive grin crossed my face. "You're right, I'm sorry. Can I get you anything before I head topside?" Though she was absolutely justified in scolding me despite the unintentional nature of the act, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I held her in my stare like that again. _Maybe later, _I thought impishly. _If Alice doesn't interrupt us._

"Just a kiss." Bella leaned forward and kissed me quickly, careful not to let her mouth linger on mine. I growled lowly as she pulled away.

"I won't let you off that easy next time," I threatened, playfully.

She smirked and wrinkled her adorable nose. "Someone has to make sure we win this bet."

Sighing loudly, I rolled my eyes at her before turning for the stairs. I secretly vowed that the next time she was looking for some affection, I'd hold back on her. _Two can play at this game – _she had _no _idea.

* * *

We were well underway, sailing southeast, back towards Seattle and Port Angeles to the soundtrack of Smetana. I had left Bella below decks, reading _Wuthering Heights _for the umpteenth time, and I felt a pleasant warmth radiate inside of my frigid chest merely thinking about her below me, curled up and safe. _My Bella. _Though theoretically mine today, she would be legally mine in mere hours.

The overcast sky continued to swirl above me, though no rain fell. The air was humid and tepid, the light breeze blowing from the northwest heavy with the promise of more showers later that afternoon. I made a quick call to Alice after pulling up the anchor lines, assuring that no severe weather would hamper our remaining time on the water. Thankfully, she gave me a sound report that guaranteed no strong storms, further easing my ever-diligent, protective nature. I was careful _not _to ask about the goings-on back at home in Forks.

Around noon, a heavy mist engulfed the ship as we journeyed through Boundary pass, nearing the city of Victoria. _Victoria. _The name instantly brought forth scathing memories of earlier that summer, causing me to automatically snarl when I remembered how close she had come to taking my angel away from me. Never again would I allow such danger to exist for my Bella. _Never._

I was so engrossed within my own thoughts that I didn't hear footsteps approaching up the salon stairs. It was the flash of yellow out of the corner of my eye that distracted me; I whipped my head around and crouched instinctively, expecting some threat to have descended upon our private sanctuary.

Her scent registered with my senses first, identifying the human form whose face was hidden by a large hood.

Freesia.

_Bella. _

Instantly, I relaxed and stood up straight, grinning apologetically at my love and extending my hand to coax her towards me.

"I didn't hear you coming." My excuse felt terribly inadequate, but as the soft timbre of my voice found her ears, she lifted her head, flashing me a refulgent smile that effortlessly dissolved any remaining anxiety.

"I thought I'd come up for some fresh air," she explained, stepping cautiously across the damp deck and taking my hand. "It got a little lonely down there without you…"

Pulling her towards me, I wrapped my arm around her waist and rested my chin upon the hood. "Of course, love. I should have asked you if you'd care to join me."

"No apologies, remember?"

I chuckled as her hood slipped over her eyes when she tried to gaze up at me. I pushed it back, letting her silky hair tumble out. "Yes, of course." She broke away from my stare to glance at the murky heavens. "No rain – _yet. _Alice says we have a few more hours before it starts up again."

Bella looked back to me apprehensively. "She called again?"

"No, I called her. Just checking the forecast."

She let out a quiet huff of irritation before turning towards the wheel, studiously watching our progress around the various islands.

"Do we have far to go?"

I moved behind her, taking her hands from her sides and guiding them up to the handles of the wheel. "Not at all – we're approaching San Juan Island, where we'll anchor for the night." I continued to hold her hands, both of us gently guiding the ketch through the waters. Leaning in closer, I bent my head down to the side of Bella's, breathing in her delectable floral scent. "Do you like to sail, love?"

Bella nodded, pushing back against my body and tilting her head towards me. "I like to do anything, as long as it's with you."

A trickle of venom slid down my throat as her words registered in my head. It had been several hours since I had felt her presence, her close proximity forcing me to slightly re-sensitize myself once again to her smell and enthralling heat. But now it was so much more than that – whether we were apart a minute or a millennia, I would always have the same reaction to her touch, voice, and scent. My body impatiently screamed for more of everything, and I had to fight off the urge to scoop her into my arms and ravish her alluring form.

"I missed you." She gently pulled one of her hands from beneath mine, snaking it up around my neck to more effectively pull my head downwards towards her lips. "Did you miss me?"

Languidly, she pressed her mouth against my neck, kissing me softly. I sighed in utter bliss as I felt her trace her tongue up to my jaw line. It would be easy to give in, to drop my face and press it to hers. But one of us had to remain in control at all times…and this, unfortunately, was _my _time.

I held back a few seconds longer, letting her actions grow a bit more urgent, more passionate. She slid her other hand from beneath my hold on the wheel so she could fully turn towards me and I felt her warm palm slide around my ribs to my back so she could pull herself closer. _Pure heaven, _I thought, feeling her push up to her tiptoes so she could kiss her way towards my mouth.

Just as I allowed my chin to drop down and permit her scorching lips to find mine, I tilted it right back up again immediately. Fighting to hold in the snicker that fought to erupt at my tactic, I stared straight ahead, biting the inside of my lip to keep myself from smirking evilly.

I could literally feel her eyes boring into me as she found herself kissing nothing but the damp air. A heavy silence saturated the space around us for a split-second before I felt her stamp her foot in protest on the wooden floorboards.

No longer able to hold it in, I peeked down at her and snorted when I saw the incensed look on her face. Bella shot daggers at me as I continued to fight back bouts of inescapable laughter.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you were the one who said '_someone has to make sure we win this bet.'" _Her eyes grew wider at my impeccably accurate impression of her earlier words.

"Oh, really?"

I snickered again as her face grew redder. My fierce kitten looked poised to attack, yet I was unable to do anything but laugh harder at her endearingly gruff posture. Fighting to contain myself, I finally looked away, took in a deep breath, and swallowed down the next bout of chuckles. Then I let my gaze drift back down.

The moment my eyes returned to her, she lunged forward, locking both of her hands behind my neck and pulling herself up to forcibly crush her lips to mine. At first I froze, startled by her spontaneous response. The logical part of my brain instantly directed my hands to grasp her waist, pull her back down, and safely step away.

But the devil inside had a much different plan. The second I felt her tongue press against my mouth, all caution and prudence went out the proverbial window. My body reacted before my mind could object, and I yanked my hands off the wheel to capture her weight and hold it tightly against me as I stepped backwards, eventually collapsing onto the bench at the stern of the boat with Bella firmly in my lap, her lips hungrily attacking mine.

* * *

_AN: Up next - Schubert. And a bit of a nod to a certain movie from the 90's that featured this exact Impromptu.... a movie that, oddly enough, starred a certain character from "Lost" before he hit it big...(sorry, I'm such a sucker for trivia). If you got any good guesses, by all means, send them my way (there's more clues in my profile if you look closely enough)..._

_Thanks again to everyone for reviewing – I really appreciate it! _


	24. Schubert

_Disclaimer: I own Edward, but only in my dreams. A thousand thanks to SM for creating the most perfect being in the world! _

_Thanks you mighty beta,__** Emilie Fauve **__– I hope "James" gets better soon. We all miss him dearly._

_AN: Music in this chapter is "Impromptu in A-Flat Major" (Op. 90, #4) – Franz Schubert_

* * *

After falling down upon the stern bench, Bella straddled my lap, working her mouth hungrily against mine. One of my hands left her waist and rose to tangle in her hair, pulling her more forcefully down to me where I began to kiss her urgently, starved for her affections after our brief separation. I felt like I was touching her for the first time; that inexplicable thrill and excitement flaring brightly with every brush of our lips and every soft, deliberate caress. I had once wondered what it must feel like for her – if being human made the experience more or less acute than I was feeling. But her consistent, eager responses always satisfied my curiosity thoroughly – she was as negatively affected by the absences as I was. _All the more reason to pledge to never be apart once we were legally married._

Despite our heated embrace, I was able to retain my bearings enough to know that we couldn't remain locked in one another's arms much longer. It wasn't the thought of Alice and the requisite phone calls that distracted me, or the reminder of certain family members vigorously betting their live-long fortunes on our more intimate moments – rather, it was the unmanned wheel behind Bella. Although the prevailing winds were light, when coupled with the swirling currents of the water beneath us, the ketch would inevitably drift – possibly into a hazard.

Reluctantly, I leaned back, simultaneously pushing Bella backwards as well, away from me. She sighed softly as our mouths drifted apart, her eyes still closed. I watched her closely as she sat atop me and licked her lips once, then slowly opened her beautiful, chocolate eyes.

"That was nice," she murmured, gazing adoringly at me.

"Almost too nice to stop." A smile crept across my face as I basked in her warmth. "But someone needs to helm the boat."

She closed her eyes again before nodding in concurrence. "Thought so."

I bent forward to kiss her once more, my lips hovering upon hers, savoring every second until I knew I had to pull away.

"We're just an hour or so from San Juan Island. Then I can return my full attention to you, love."

I rocked us forward to a standing position, setting Bella gently down on her feet. Though the kiss was most definitely heavenly, it wasn't quite enough to render my bride's ability to stand on her own power. I slowly pivoted her around until she faced away from me, then I leaned down to press my lips to her ear.

"Why don't you make yourself some lunch," I whispered before nuzzling her tantalizing earlobe. _So soft._

She let out a little moan and leaned back into my chest. "Don't be gone too long," she uttered.

"You'll know where to find me. I'll get us to our destination as quickly as possible."

Breaking away, I gave her a gentle push forward, encouraging her to head below. Bella complied, moving cautiously across the damp deck to the stairs.

After watching her descend, I turned back to the wheel, righting our heading and visually rechecking all of the sails and lines. By my calculations, we should be entering Griffin Bay in approximately an hour, at which time we'd anchor, and spend the remainder of the afternoon and evening, together. _And with nothing better to do than entertain ourselves._

* * *

A little over an hour later I skipped down the stairs, terribly anxious to be near Bella again. It was mid-afternoon, and we were safely anchored on the east side of San Juan Island, nestled within the breathtaking Griffin Bay. All mandatory work done, I was now able to devote every waking minute to my fiancée, and savor the last, carefree hours together before our impending nuptials and family obligations overtook our time.

The main salon and galley were empty; Bella must be back in our stateroom, I deduced, noting the closed door. Giving her privacy, I moved to the stereo, resetting the CD player before taking a seat on the settee.

A few moments later, Bella stepped out. Instantly, she captivated my full attention as she stood in the doorway – her hair was loosely pulled back in a ponytail, yet a few, stray strands framed her exquisite face. She was still dressed in the khaki shorts and sleeveless blouse, her hands clasped casually together near her waist as she studied me with the same intensity.

"Bella." I held out my hand, urging her to join me on the soft bench. She moved slowly, gracefully crossing the ship until she was able to slip her delicate hand in mine. Standing in front of me for a moment, she continued to stare into my eyes, seemingly searching for some unspoken answer. I feared I might be unknowingly dazzling her again, so I glanced down, focusing on the lines of her graceful neck for a second, waiting for her to speak.

She swallowed, and I watched in fascination as her throat muscles contracted twice before a slight tremble raced through her entire body, causing her skin to twitch. Finally, I heard her take in a deep breath.

"So we're anchored for the night?"

I let my eyes drift up to hers slowly, still marveling at the subtle movements of her skin. "Yes, love." The corners of my mouth curved upwards, forming a grin. "I'm all yours."

Bella's eyes grew wider, her jaw opening slightly. "Yes, but…" Despite her inability to finish her thought, I knew exactly what she meant.

"We'll have a certain someone watching, no doubt."

In unison, we both sighed loudly. Bella snorted in disgust as I rolled my eyes, both of us less than pleased to know that our privacy was never truly private.

"Please, have a seat." I reluctantly released her hand as she moved to sit, scooting backwards away from me to lean against the far side of the bench, stretching her legs out in front of her. Although I wasn't pleased with the space between us, I understood her motivation for sitting in such a way. It would no doubt be a long afternoon, and physical distance was our safest resort, for as long as we could stand to maintain it.

A prolonged silence fell between us; not necessarily uncomfortable, but rather it seemed that we were both focusing intently on harmless, non-arduous topics to discuss. That and fighting back the irresistible urge to touch again.

"Did you finish your book?" I asked.

Bella tried to hold back a smile. "Not exactly. I just skipped around, reading the good parts again." Recalling the storyline, I could guess with a fair amount of certainty what chapters she had been reacquainting herself with.

I watched her lazily slide her bare feet back and forth on the seat. It was astoundingly erotic, and gave me an idea. Bending down, I untied my shoelaces and removed my socks before lifting my legs up, mimicking her posture on the bench.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, quite. Thank you," I replied, smirking at her sarcastic tone. I rubbed my foot along the back cushion, stretching my leg out towards hers. "There is definitely something to be said about being barefoot."

She nodded in agreement, watching my actions with great interest. The soft texture of the plush fabric felt oddly pleasing against my toes. Though I didn't expect it to feel bad, I was pleasantly surprised at the tickling sensation. I could easily see why Bella chose to wander the ketch without shoes or socks.

We both sat quietly, watching our lower extremities skim across the seat, slowly making their way towards each other. After several seconds, I felt Bella's warm foot reach mine. She lifted it, tracing her heel along the top of mine, causing me to shiver in delight.

"Why is it, do you think, that feet are so sensitive to touch?" she mused, her brow furrowed in concentration as she continued to rub her foot against mine. "I mean, wouldn't you think that after carrying your body's entire weight, walking and running, climbing, stepping, that they'd be more immune?"

I thought through her words before answering. "Yes, and no." My eyes fluttered shut for a moment as Bella's other foot found mine. The heat from her touch was incredible. "Although the soles of our feet may be calloused and less-sensitive to certain textures, such as rocks, pavement and carpeting, they could still be sensitive to temperature changes and other, less common sensations…" I trailed off as she slid her toe along the arch of my foot.

"Does that feel good?"

I swallowed stiffly before answering. "Yes, very much so."

As my eyes eventually opened to watch her delicate feet stroke mine, I realized no one had ever touched me in such a way. When I was human, it was highly inappropriate to go barefoot, even in one's own home. As a vampire, though I could easily hunt and run without shoes and with no fear of injuring myself, it was too easy to forget about that uncovered bit of flesh when out in the sunlight. Therefore, it was in our best interest to form the habit of always wearing _something_, especially out of the house. But now, in the sanctity of my ketch and with only Bella present, I could partake in more simple pleasures such as this. The thought made me extremely giddy as I allowed myself to thoroughly relish these new experiences.

Suddenly, I felt Bella's weight shift. "Edward," she called softly. I looked up to see her sitting forward, her hands planted down on either side of her hips, like she was about to stand up. "Do you want a foot massage?"

My jaw dropped in surprise. "Really?"

Bella rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up to her knees. My bad habits were starting to rub off on her, but it made me secretly proud. Shifting her position, she reached down to lift my right foot into her lap. "Haven't you ever had one before?"

"No." Nor had I ever wanted one – _until now_. I fought back a wide smile, anticipating her warm hands massaging my cold, hard feet, and how glorious it would feel. But would it be as enjoyable for her? I had to ask.

"Bella, you don't have to do this."

She grinned as she cupped my foot in her petite hands. "Don't be silly. I _want _to do this. I loved the look on your face before – and I want to see it again." She shifted her weight once more, sliding her legs out from underneath her and to the side. "Close your eyes, and just relax. Please?"

Unable to say no, I simply nodded, still smiling as I heeded her command and let my eyes fall shut. I reclined a bit further on the settee, resting my arms above my head and relaxing my muscles so she could more easily move my foot at will.

As Bella's hands began to slide gently down the top of my foot, I became aware of how well the music complimented her touch. The cascading arpeggios of Schubert's _Impromptu_ sang throughout the room, my mind mentally playing along with the piece. As Bella worked her thumb against my arch, I began to hum – not just with the music, but in reaction to her sensuous touch and the waves of pleasure it sent up my legs and through my torso. The lingering tendrils of stress seemed to dissipate with each caress of her hand. I had thought the sensation of her foot against mine had been magnificent, but I was sorely mistaken in thinking that it couldn't be outdone. Her fragile fingertips seemed to know exactly what areas to stroke, and which to knead. For a second I feared that she would find my hardened skin too difficult to effectively massage, but every one of her actions felt perfectly delightful.

After working thoroughly on every surface of my foot, she traced her fingertips upward to my ankle, still rubbing my cold skin delicately. I opened one eye and peered down at her curiously when I felt her start to slide the hem of my chinos up near my calf.

"Bella…"

"Edward, I told you to close your eyes," she chided, catching me peeking.

I huffed once before closing them again. "I thought this was just a foot massage."

"It is. But your calf felt neglected." I could hear the smile in her playful tone.

"Just remember, we're supposed to be…"

She shushed me impatiently. "Quiet. Just relax."

I took a deep breath, relishing her floral scent that engulfed the room, and stayed silent at her request because honestly, I didn't want her to stop. The feeling of her hands tracing up and down my lower leg was quite erotic, and I inadvertently found myself humming in contentment once again.

Bella wisely stopped her massage just below my knee, sliding her hands out from under my pant legs to move to my other foot. Immediately, the sensations of her fingers against the bottom made me hiss in pleasure.

"Did that hurt?"

Snorting loudly, I fought to keep my eyes closed. "Not at all. The complete opposite."

Bella chuckled softly and shifted her weight again. But then, I sensed something entirely new and painfully tantalizing. _Was that her breath against my foot? _

Before I could react, I felt her lips press onto the top of my foot. The kiss sent a raging jolt of electricity straight up through my spine, causing me to gasp in utter shock. Thankfully, I was mindful enough to fight the instinctual urge to jerk my leg away, inevitably injuring my bride if I were to hit her jaw.

"Did that?" she inquired softly. _Was she asking me if that hurt? _I debated whether to tell her that the feeling of her mouth on any inch of my skin made my body scorch with desire and lust. It made me want to leap up from the settee, capture her in my arms, and bury my face in the crook of her neck, devouring every inch of _her _mouth-watering skin. But instead, I gave her a more suitable response.

"Bella, nothing you can do will hurt me."

She sighed in frustration, and I invariably opened my eyes a crack to better read her expression. "But did you like it?" she asked meekly, peering up at me from beneath her long lashes. I gulped back a pool of venom, suddenly feeling dangerously licentious.

I nodded once, biting the inside of my lip to keep myself still and in control.

"Edward." Still watching me from beneath those luscious lashes, she bent down, grazing her lips on the top of my foot again. "I love you." She kissed me again while tracing her fingers up past my ankle and under the hem of my pants.

I reached down to grip the frame of the settee, commanding my body to stay still and not bolt up as she began to massage my lower leg, but it just felt so _good._ The warmth of her touch along with her delectable scent wafting up to my nose was driving me insane, and it was all I could do not to reciprocate her assiduous actions. I lasted just a few minutes more, then I simply _had_ to touch her_ – _but instead of bending over and pulling her elfin form over the bench and into my lap, I cautiously pulled my leg away, rose to my knees and captured her hands with mine, smiling wickedly.

"My turn."

Bella's eyes grew wide as the corners of her scrumptious mouth drifted upwards into the hint of a grin. She nodded once, staring intently into my eyes as I slowly urged her to slide backwards against the far cushion. Gently, I released her from my grip and slid my hands down either side of her hips, guiding her feet forward. They were so incredibly warm and soft in my cool palms, that I could almost imagine her heat flowing upward through my veins, and permeating my entire body.

As I tenderly placed both of her feet in my lap, Bella settled herself into a more comfortable position, leaning back on her elbows and watching me inquisitively.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow suggestively.

She grinned widely, tossing her hair once over her shoulder. "Of course I do. I'm just pleasantly surprised."

"Surprised?"

"Yes, I thought we were supposed to be…good."

I studied her for a second, pushing down all of the devilish thoughts creeping into my head whenever I let my eyes glance down at her bare legs. "I will be. Now _relax_. Close your eyes," I directed, mimicking her earlier order.

Bella complied, still smirking as she continued to lean back on her elbows. Very gently, I ran my thumbs down along the arch of her feet, watching her face closely for any sign that I was using too much pressure. As her lips parted and she let out a quiet groan, I smiled inwardly, superbly pleased with finding another way I could make her feel as good as she did to me. I pressed harder, repeating the action as my fingers trailed down to her heels and back up to the base of her toes. This time I was rewarded with the sight of Bella licking her lips, eyes still closed. _Never would I have guessed that foot massages could be so scandalously enjoyable._

I worked on her feet for quite some time, matching my movements with the congenial notes of the _Impromptu_, feeling my mouth fill with venom every time she sighed or let a quiet moan slip from her tempting lips. She slowly sank down further into the cushions as her muscles continually relaxed until she was nearly flat on her back, eyes still closed.

That was my cue to move to her ankles, rubbing circles with my thumbs while my fingers lightly traced her Achilles heel, then drifted slowly up along her delicate calves. Unconsciously, I found myself bending down further, my knees sliding backwards as I lowered my face until it was flush with her legs. I breathed in deeply, savoring the floral scent that engulfed my sensitive nose and mouth. Warm blood that surged throughout her extremities called to me ceaselessly, beseeching my lips to part slightly, drinking in the air around her. They hovered just inches from her silky skin, and I struggled not to run them from the tips of her toes all the way up to her hips. _Behave._

Instead, I allowed only my hands and fingertips this luxury, creeping painstakingly slow up to her kneecaps, as my internal torment to give into my carnal desires grew with every passing second. Bella's entire body shuddered when my fingers traced underneath her knees, temporarily pulling me out of my covetousness haze.

"Too cold?" I whispered quietly.

She kept her eyes closed, but shook her head vigorously. "Not at all, Edward." Pausing, she held her breath as another shiver wracked her body. "I'm actually feeling very warm right now." A hint of a blush crept across her cheeks.

I frowned, somewhat confused by her response, even after I detected her body temperature rising slightly. _Shouldn't my touch have the opposite affect?_ As if reading my mind, Bella answered the unspoken question.

"It tickles, but it doesn't. It's like getting shocked…only, the electricity doesn't _hurt_," she tried to explain as her brow began to crease in frustration over finding the right words. I couldn't stand to see such a look on her face, especially one that was so entirely unnecessary.

"Shhh." I hushed, bending back down to rest my chin upon her knees. "It feels that way to me too, love." Instantly, the crease disappeared, replaced by a smooth brow and a contented grin. _Oh Bella, what I wouldn't do to keep that look on your face for eternity._

I tilted my chin down, pressing my lips to her flushed skin. She gasped in surprise and I started to pull away, fearful that she wanted me to stop. But then I felt her fingers tangle in my hair, forcing my head to remain so tantalizingly close to her succulent legs. Before I could think through my actions, I kissed her other knee while my hands traced up the outsides of her bare legs. Bella let out a diminutive whimper as I heard her heart rate increase. Suddenly, she uttered two, resolve-breaking words.

"Don't stop."

A low growl escaped my lips. _To hell with the wager back home._

* * *

_What can I say....I'm a Pisces through and through. Foot massages are pretty much the best thing in the world - especially if given by a vampire named Edward. (wink wink)_

_AN: What movie from the 90's featured this exact Schubert Impromptu (about 15 minutes into the movie) and starred one of the actors from "Lost" (before he was well-known)…anyone? Bueller? _


	25. Beethoven

_Disclaimer: I own Edward, but only in my dreams. A thousand thanks to SM for creating the most perfect being in the world! _

_So only one person got the trivia question right from the last chapter. The movie in which Schubert's "Impromptu in A-Flat Major" was used was "The Cutting Edge." If you're a "Lost" fan, go check out Terry O'Quinn when he had hair!_

_As always, thank you to__** Emilie Fauve, **__especially for the mp3 of Moonlight Sonata. And thanks to __**Vjgm & Blondie**__ for their speedy responses!_

_Music in this chapter is "Piano Sonata # 8 in C minor (Pathetique)", Op. 13 – Adagio cantabile, & "Piano Sonata #14 in C-sharp minor (Moonlight Sonata)", Op. 27, #2 – Adagio Sostenuto – Ludwig van Beethoven_

_Geez, these ANs are getting numerous…but one more. Enter Swaggerward, then Domward…I couldn't resist!_

* * *

My incorrigible body over-ruled my rational brain's pleas to stop as my lips worked their way up Bella's opulent legs. She continued to gently tug at my hair, guiding my rebellious path past her knees and to her perfectly proportioned thighs. The heat that radiated from her skin engulfed my hands and face, inviting me to taste every last inch of uncovered flesh. My eyes meticulously studied and memorized nearly invisible freckles and the occasional childhood scar. _All mine, _I thought disreputably - the possessive thoughts were once again virtually impossible to squelch, especially when I'd hear my name slip from Bella's mouth, repeatedly and reverently. No one else would have the pleasure of hearing her call their name in such a way, and that fact filled my entire being with a sense of unadulterated smugness.

As I reached the bottom of her shorts, I paused, resting my chin on one thigh and staring up at her longingly. Bella's eyes were nearly closed, yet she continued to run her fingers over my scalp, occasionally brushing a lock of hair off my forehead with utter tenderness. I felt her pulse maintain it's quickened pace and noted how her hooded gaze remained slightly unfocused.

"Bella," I murmured, kissing her once more before looking back up. She still didn't respond.

"Have I stolen your ability to speak, love?" The rhetorical question remained unanswered as I slid my body along hers. I ran my hands up along the outside of her hips, tracing along the waistband of her khakis until they reached her blouse. _So warm, _I thought hungrily, as I debated whether to slide my hands beneath the hem to savor the heat. It was incredibly tempting to revel in the electricity that would invariably pass between her bare skin and my own, and with no interruption from the voyeurs back home each passing second, my actions appeared to be _permissible, _as they pertained to our precious virtue. That thought alone was excuse enough for me to proceed.

But as I grazed my chin against the fabric of her shorts and slipped my fingertips beneath the bottom of her blouse, Bella's grip tightened in my hair, causing me to freeze momentarily. She took a deep breath before finally finding her voice.

"You promised," she whispered softly, her chest rising and falling dramatically as her eyes finally focused on my face.

Chuckling against her shorts, I glanced down to her stomach where my fingertips were moving again, slowly snaking their way under her shirt. "Did I accidentally dazzle you?"

I could feel her nod once, her breathing becoming more labored. "You're killing me."

"No. I wouldn't do that." A devious smirk crept onto my face as I moved upwards, dragging my chin and nose to the waistband of her shorts while my hands completely disappeared under her blouse on either side. "Not today, at least," I amended lightly.

I felt her soft palms slide down either side of my head, tracing over my ears with a feathery caress until they reached my jaw. _She's actually killing _me_, _I thought, temporarily lost in the heady sensation of her loving touch.

She lifted my face, imploring my gaze to drift up to hers where I was met with a wicked smile. "Promise?"

It took me a second to comprehend what she was asking me, but once I realized that she was referring to my prior jest, a playful growl expelled from my lungs. Bella's eyes grew wide as my lips began to curl back, revealing my deadly teeth in a conniving grin. I was fairly sure nothing I could do would truly _scare_ her, so I resorted to another tactic I had been anxious to try. After all, her flippant retort could not go unpunished.

"Of course. But not necessarily in the way you desire." As I pushed my body up to bring my face level with hers, I began moving my fingers lightly against her ribs, slowly at first until I felt her breath start to hitch as she tried to contain a giggle. Rather quickly I discovered that the faster I moved, the harder she laughed, until her actions became infectious and I found myself laughing along with her. _Why hadn't I thought of doing this before?_ The way her body instinctively convulsed against mine with each swipe of my hand was downright exhilarating, especially when I noted how she actually pressed_ into_ me, despite the obvious discomfort I was causing her. But, on second thought, maybe it wasn't discomfort at all – was such stimulation actually _enjoyable_?

As I continued to ponder this curious reaction, she abruptly gasped, trying to find enough air to speak. "Edward, not fair!" Another bout of laughter exploded out of her as she tried to paw away my teasing hands. "You can't tickle me if I'm not able to return the favor!"

Immediately I stopped, still hovering above her. _How would such an experience feel, especially if it were _her_ hands upon _me_?_ I simply had to know. "Do you want to try?"

Bella didn't answer as I stared longingly into her fathomless, brown eyes. Instead, she jammed her hot little hands underneath my shirt and tried desperately to reduce me to a chortling mess just like I had done to her, only with very little success. As she tried to tickle my cold, hard skin, her touch had a much different effect. At first, I was sorely disappointed that my body didn't react the same way hers had, even though I knew I could never afford to carelessly thrash so close to her fragile form. Yet the feeling of her nimble fingers sliding quickly along my sides and across my stomach was quite the opposite of disappointing – instantly, her touch stimulated a pool of venom that filled my mouth and propelled me to reach up and cup her face in my hands. I desperately wanted to capture her lips between mine, but at the same time, I didn't want to distract her. I was thoroughly mesmerized by her unabashed actions beneath my shirt.

It took her a moment to realize I wasn't laughing. As her hands began to slow, she shifted beneath me and gazed intensely into my eyes. Those two actions coupled with the sensation of her palms resting on my torso sent a firestorm of longing through my entire body, and I had to fight back the urge to kiss her senseless and plunge my own hands back beneath her blouse. The overwhelming need for more _intense_ physical contact was making me delirious in ways I had only experienced through the thoughts of others. The old adage of 'hormonal teenager' was suddenly taking on an agonizingly new meaning.

Bella took a deep breath before speaking, her expression becoming serious. "You're not ticklish." Her tone seemed to suggest something quite different than its actual meaning, or so my restless mind thought. In an ironic twist of fate, the Schubert piece ended just as she spoke, and Beethoven's mournful _Sonata Pathetique _began. Oddly, the somber melody did not dampen the mood at all – rather, it added more fuel to the concupiscence doldrums that blanketed the room.

Gazing intently into her eyes, I fought to keep my voice even. "Not really."

Her hands started to move lazily up beneath my arms, then across my back. I swallowed stiffly, struggling frantically to control my primal urges.

"But you still like this, don't you?"

I nodded silently, unconsciously leaning further towards her flushed lips. "I should tickle you more often."

Bella cocked her head slightly to the left. "Why?" she purred seductively.

"To give you reason to try and retaliate." As a Machiavellian smile traced across my face, I inhaled deeply just as she exhaled, fully savoring her enthralling scent as we both gazed pensively at one another. The anticipation was palatable as our bodies tensed, waiting for the other to make a move. I fully expected Bella to succumb first; after all, I knowingly held her captive with my heated stare, and I also began to gently stroke her cheeks with my thumbs as I continued to cup her face in my hands. Any second, I anticipated her to push up and kiss me like she had done countless times before. But instead, she continued to methodically slide her fingers along my back, first up to my neck, then down along my spine to the waist of my pants, all the while visibly resisting the urge to press her lips to mine. I could detect the muscles in her neck barely twitching as she fought to keep them in check. It was mind-numbingly erotic as I watched the growing passion flicker in her eyes, yet she somehow didn't act on it. Her newfound self-control was regrettably admirable.

When I felt her fingertips begin to burrow beneath my waistband, a low groan escaped my lips and my eyes started to roll. I had promised myself I wouldn't make the first move, but that resolve was crumbling at a heightened pace – my own self control was nearly depleted, and I couldn't help but think back to how ironically imperative it was that one of us remain somewhat level-headed. But since Bella seemed to be harnessing her hormonal urges quite well, I exasperatedly gave into mine. I slid one hand along her jaw line to her neck, the backs of my fingers tracing her carotid artery down to her collarbone. Her breath hitched at once, causing me to smirk in triumph as my hand kept moving lower and lower. Although I admired her strength at that moment, I also took a sick sort of pleasure watching the effect of my simple touch. _All mine. _Besides, behaving just wasn't fun anymore.

Despite her alluring scent and the plethora of sensations flooding my body from her caress and my own actions, it was a hushed whimper that really pushed me over the edge. Just as the sound began to escape from those bewitching lips, I pressed mine to hers, urging them to open at will as I kissed her intensely. The room rapidly began to spin around us as her grip on my skin tightened and her tongue sought out my own.

She shifted beneath me, sliding one leg to the right, inviting my hovering weight to settle in a more comfortable position. My body hastily obliged, sinking into her softness as the hand that had been cupping her face slid behind her neck to bury itself in her hair. As the arduous kiss continued to deepen, Bella moved her free leg up, wrapping it around mine before her hands started to slide around my waist and towards my stomach.

I was so spellbound by the pummeling of every one of my senses, that I didn't even register the diminutive noise coming from underneath me. Bella didn't either – her lips continued to work upon mine until she was forced to pull back, gasping for breath. As I buried my face in her neck and nuzzled every inch of her skin, I heard that bizarre noise again, and this time _felt_ it as well. Something was pressing against my upper thigh, but I just assumed it was Bella. It wasn't until she froze beneath me that I stopped my licentious actions, slowly becoming aware of her fingers sliding out from under my shirt and…_into my pocket?_

I pulled away from her neck, looking down at her hooded eyes questioningly.

"Didn't you feel that?" she asked as she slid the notorious cell phone out of the front pocket of my pants.

"No…" I trailed off, wondering how I hadn't realized _what_ I had been hearing before.

Bella smirked devilishly as she unceremoniously tossed the phone onto the floor. "Really? I'm surprised."

I fought back a snicker, instead rolling my eyes. "I thought it was you," I replied honestly.

The slightest hint of a blush began to work its way across her cheeks. She glanced away for a split second, and I watched in amusement as she pursed her lips together, likely trying to piece together an appropriate retort. I could think of several of them, actually. _Should I take that as a good or bad thing? Aren't we supposed to be 'behaving'? You actually _forgot _you had a vibrating phone in your pocket? That can't be comfortable._

As tempting as it was to wait and see what she said, my primordial instincts had different plans. "Where were we?" As her eyes turned back to mine, I lowered my mouth to hers, returning to that glorious state of euphoria that existed just moments ago.

Immediately, our hands resumed their actions as if the interruption had never occurred. A tiny part of me wondered if Alice had indeed called, because the phone wasn't continuing to ring. Who else could it be? _Doesn't matter, _I reminded myself. _All that matters is Bella making you feel this way._

Just as we were becoming quite inseparable with our limbs thoroughly entangled, I was also becoming increasingly aware of just how _small _the settee was. And how much more comfortable we'd be…_elsewhere_. Right as I was sliding one arm underneath Bella to scoop her up and carry her lithe form into the stateroom and the awaiting bed, the tiny hairs on the back of my neck began to rise.

I managed to pull my lips and teeth away from Bella's delicate skin just as the preposterously loud clap of thunder resonated above us. The walls of the ketch actually vibrated, though I doubted Bella's eyes would be able to notice such a phenomenon.

She startled in fright so quickly that her brain didn't have time to register the fact that I had safely unlocked my lips from hers in the nick of time. Unconsciously, she embraced me tightly, tucking her head into my shoulder and cowering from shock.

"Now I see why Alice hasn't called back," I mumbled, burying my face into the crook of Bella's neck as I hugged her against me, attempting to calm her sudden anxiety. My hand rubbed soothing circles along her spine, trying to placate her labored breathing.

A faint shiver coursed through her body, making me pull back again. "Cold, love?"

"No. Just…keyed up." The tale-tell blush started to creep across her cheeks again. "I forgot that there'd be more storms tonight." As if answering her statement, another flash of lightning flickered through the windows above us, followed swiftly by more earsplitting thunder.

I smiled down at my flushed bride, thankful that her frightened state was quickly dispersing. Kissing her chastely on the nose, I admitted to my own recent distractedness. "I seemed to have forgotten too. As well as lost track of time." I turned to look over my shoulder, glancing at the clock upon the far wall. "I suppose I should check the weather again, just to be safe. Then I'll cook you dinner."

Bella moaned in protest, clutching me tightly and refusing to let me sit up. "Just a few more minutes?" she begged adorably. "We weren't finished yet." I looked back into her pleading eyes and almost caved upon her request. _So tempting to never leave her arms…_

But then the reverberation of an anchor line minutely beginning to slip caught my attention, making the tough decision for me. Besides, our compromising position on the settee was getting rather…_uncomfortable. _We could retire to the stateroom immediately following dinner, I thought puckishly.

"Silly girl. You'll have all of my time before you know it." Giving her one more kiss on her swollen lips, I slowly detangled myself from her desperate hold and reluctantly rose off the couch. I reached out a hand to help her sit up. "I'll be back - _soon_."

And with one last fleeting glance at my precious fiancée, I grudgingly left her for the last time that evening.

* * *

"You're cooking _steak_?"

I grunted in response, desperately trying to hold in the snicker that threatened to erupt. I could only imagine what was going through her confounding mind. Though I had cooked for her on several occasions in the past year, she always seemed to blush whenever the menu contained red meat.

"What, you doubt my abilities?" I glanced over my shoulder at Bella, who leaned much too temptingly against the table of the dinette, arms crossed, shrewdly watching me prepare her dinner.

Outside, the sky continued to grumble as wave after wave of storm squalls passed over us. None of them were severe – just the garden variety, that had more bark than bite. A steady rain had started to fall just before I returned from above decks, and Bella had been playfully taunting me, despite the fact that I had only been gone for five minutes. First she attacked my dripping hair, plunging her fingers into it and frantically attempting to pull me down upon the settee where she sat. I clucked my tongue at her roguish behavior, resisting the urge to concede to her wishes when I hear the faint growl of her hungry stomach. _Dinner first. _Then, as I clasped her hand and let her down the few steps to the galley, she locked her arms around my waist, pressing her hot chest into my back and burying her face between my shoulder blades. Her searing breath tickled my damp skin through the thin fabric of my shirt, sending a wisp of a shiver down to my toes. My well-meant intentions of ignoring her flirtatious behavior were faltering fast, and I was forced to gently remove myself from her embrace, lest I fall victim to her profligate charms. If this was any indication of how the night was going to proceed, we were in _trouble._

As I moved behind the safety of the galley island and started to prepare dinner, Bella squirmed awkwardly on the dinette bench, shifting her weight every few seconds, apparently trying to get comfortable. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her watching my actions closely, scrutinizing every flip of a spatula and every jiggle of the pan. I would have rolled my eyes in plain view, but I knew I was impeding on sacred ground. Cooking was _her thing. _And as much as I loved to dote on her every human need, food preparation was still on the top of the list for things she'd have to work on relinquishing control of…_soon_.

As she continued to fidget, we both refrained from speaking. Instead, I focused on the soft music; _Moonlight Sonata _had just begun, the solemn, yet hauntingly romantic chords of the piano's bass notes acted as a deterrent from letting my mind wander to the temptress just a few feet behind me. It was actually working until I turned to face her once again. The breath in my lungs rushed out in a pained sigh when I appraised her covetousness expression - I could literally _feel _the waves of desire rolling off of her as she gawked unabashedly at me. Her eyes lazily traced up the length of my torso, and as she finally met my equally hungry stare, I noticed the muscles in her slender throat contract, one by one, as she swallowed laboriously. I knew I was dazzling her when I noticed her pupils beginning to inadvertently dilate. Every fiber in my being screamed for me to vault over the island and sate that unbearable thirst for her. Not for blood – in fact, her blood had very little power over me anymore. Now I was solely aching for her body and her touch.

Somehow by sheer brute force, I was able to ignore the dominating instincts urging me to succumb to my carnal desires. I bit the inside of my cheek to pull myself out of the lust-filled haze, and as I finally inhaled a deep breath, the smell of the cooking meat reminded me why I had turned to regard her in the first place. _Behave, _I reminded myself viciously as I cleared my venom-filled throat to ask how she wanted her steak prepared.

"Rare," she replied nonchalantly, but the blush permeating her cheeks gave away what she was really thinking.

Before I could stop my wayward mind, I blurted out a reply.

"Do you really mean bloody?" I quirked my eyebrows at her suggestively, taking her completely by surprise. Normally I never jested about such taboo topics, but this time I simply couldn't resist.

Bella looked absolutely mortified, and a quasi-uncomfortable silence permeated the air for a split second. The she snorted, shaking her head and biting her lip seductively. "Got to start sometime, don't I?"

I was prepared for several possible responses to my deliberate question, but, as usual, I did not expect the one she gave. Before I could let her weaken my resolve further, I turned back to the stove, smirking despite myself. Although I adored the sweet, innocent side of Bella that had caused me to fall so helplessly in love with her, I secretly found this more iniquitous side to be nearly as enticing. Her self-confidence in matters pertaining to our physical relationship was truly infectious, and urged me to encourage the behavior rather than prudently steer her away from it.

"Well then, dinner will be served in a matter of seconds, love."

I quickly assembled her meal artfully onto the plate and rushed out to the dinette before she could blink. Gingerly, I slid into the seat next to her instead of across, because I would not be subjected to watching her feed herself again like the night before. This time,_ I_ would be feeding _her_.

As I started to cut her steak, Bella finally spoke. "What are you doing, Edward?"

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, still smirking. "Cutting your steak."

"Obviously. But you do realize I'm more than capable of doing that myself."

I nodded twice and raised my eyebrows, but didn't answer. Instead, I speared a perfectly shaped cube of beef with the fork and turned to face her. "Nice and rare, just how you like it."

Bella stared at me suspiciously for a second as I held the fork in the air. "You want to feed me too?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

My smirk continued to grow as I moved my free hand to trace along her bare arm, causing her to shiver. "Because I can."

She rolled her eyes, but the twitching corners of her mouth indicated that she wasn't half as annoyed as she wanted me to think. So I guided the fork up to her lips while still rubbing her arm. "Open?"

"What if I don't?"

I chuckled lightly and leaned closer, never looking away from her eyes, but sliding my hand down to her leg. "Oh, I think you will."

Her jaw opened slightly and the faintest hint of a moan escaped as I guided my fingertips along the outside of her thigh. My body throbbed with need, and although I was barely touching her silken skin, I had to fight back the urge to pull her into my lap and kiss her senseless. As I detected her heartbeat beginning to race, I knew she'd succumb sooner than later, especially when her stomach protested loudly once again.

"Bella," I purred, making small circles in the air near her face with the fork. "I know you're hungry."

She pursed her lips together and squinted defiantly, refusing to comply.

"I bet I can get that pretty little mouth of yours to open." The swagger in my tone was palatable.

She shook her head once and squared her shoulders. Clandestinely speaking, I was glad she wasn't giving in, because it gave me the perfect excuse to move my hand down to her knee, and then over to the inside of her thigh. Very slowly, I dragged the backs of my fingertips along her warm skin.

Just as I had thought, her lips unconsciously parted when I turned my hand over to more effectively caress her leg. Her eyes grew darker, filled with the same yearning I had been struggling with all day.

"Please? Just a bite?" I begged, peering up at her through my lashes.

As I placed the cube of beef against her lips, she finally conceded, opening them slowly and sliding the food off the fork adroitly with her teeth. Although I had been successfully breaking down her will for the past several seconds, the sight of her taking the bite of steak into her mouth nearly made me implode with desire. When her tongue snaked out to lick her lip, I bent over and captured it between mine, kissing her languidly as a searing inferno coursed through my entire body. But I couldn't continue – she needed to eat before I allowed myself to feast on her affections.

Before she could react, I reluctantly pulled away, still staring deeply into her eyes. Her mouth automatically closed as she began to slowly chew. I licked my lips, savoring her luscious taste as I speared another bite of food, patiently waiting for her to swallow the first.

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" My hand on her leg began to move once more, tracing a lazy pattern against her skin.

Bella sighed submissively and gave me a pointed look. "I'm not a child, Edward."

I slid a little closer until my weight was pressing into her side. My free hand moved to her other leg, gently massaging her knee. "I never said you were."

"Then why do you insist on feeding me like one?"

"Do you have any idea how sensuous it is to watch you eat, love? Or what it does to me? You forget that the pleasure of actually _consuming _food, chewing, tasting, all of that has been lost to me for nearly a century. But watching you enjoy that human experience is terribly intriguing." I couldn't think of a better way to explain it – similar to watching her sleep, every little human nuance tended to captivate my attention in an indescribable way. Maybe it was just my utter enthrallment with Bella herself that drove these bizarre fascinations. But regardless, I still had an overwhelming urge to feed her.

Deciding on a new tactic, I set the fork down on the table, and picked up a plump strawberry, holding it a few inches from her face. "Would you like a bite?"

"Would _you_ like me to take a bite?"

I smiled sheepishly for a second. "Yes." But my grin quickly disappeared as I felt her hand cover mine that was still caressing her leg. Her gaze became darker again, setting off more flames throughout my body.

"Okay." She squeezed my hand gently and let her jaw open, never breaking our heated stare. As I leaned forward to bring the strawberry to her lips, she guided my hand up her leg towards her hip. The realization of her intent made me swallow thickly, the hand holding the fruit nearly shaking with anticipation.

Even more delicately than with the bite of steak, Bella's teeth bit into the strawberry, causing a drop of juice to linger precariously on her bottom lip. Instinctively, she moved her free hand to wipe it away. But I stopped her, dropping the half-eaten strawberry on the table and detaining her hand with my own in a fraction of a second. Then I leaned over and captured the drop with my tongue before it slid down her chin. Bella held her breath as I remained precariously wrapped around her body; our faces pressed together, my one hand still grasping her wrist, our other hands intertwined beneath the table and sliding up her bare leg. It would be effortless to give in, to kiss her and touch her and truly _be _with her. The urge was now so great that every nerve in my body tensed with anticipation, and I could practically sense the same thing happening to Bella. But we _couldn't_ – the wedding and honeymoon were clearly in sight, and I'd never be able to live with myself if I took advantage of her weakened resolve after my deplorable flirtations.

Unwillingly, I pulled back a few inches. "The berry tastes notably better when I can taste you as well, love." She still did not inhale, watching me warily as my eyes drifted down to her mouth. "But I should probably quit teasing you and let you eat."

Again, she squeezed my hand upon her thigh. "It's probably in both of our best interests."

I smiled devilishly, releasing her wrist above the table and picking up the fork again. "True. Another bite?"

* * *

_Sorry, I know…a not-so-great place to end, but I had to stop somewhere! _

_Happy St. Patty's Day, and leave me some love in the form of a review…my first & middle name are both Irish, and roughly translate into "girl from Ireland, festive party" in Gaelic. I think that means I'm supposed to go out and celebrate tonight, but maybe I'll stay in and write instead… ;)_


	26. Grieg

_Disclaimer: I own Edward, but only in my dreams. A thousand thanks to SM for creating the most perfect being in the world! _

_AN: This chapter was inspired by the "Bella's Lullaby remix video" on the Target DVD of Twilight. In the words of Paris Hilton, "That's hot". If you've seen it, you know what I'm talking about..._

_Music in this chapter is "Piano Concerto in A minor", Op. 16 – Edvard Grieg_

* * *

A preposterously loud clap of thunder startled me from my appetent state; I had been completely spellbound watching Bella succumb to my will as I fed her morsel after morsel with unhurried care. Strangely, the delectable creature before me was less surprised at the roar of the heavens above us than I. She flinched, but did not cower as I had expected. Instead, she squared her shoulders and sat up straight, regarding me with a heated flicker in her eyes.

"I'm finished, Edward." She took her free hand and seductively ran her fingers through my still-damp hair.

I felt a simper threatening to cross my face. "Hopefully just with dinner, love."

Her grip upon my scalp tightened, causing my eyes to involuntarily close as I reveled in the sensation. "What else would I be finished with?" As if to emphasize her simple statement, another peal of thunder resonated through the walls of the ketch.

"The storm's getting stronger."

"Yes it is," she murmured as she released my hand under the table and began to raise her legs up to the seat of the dinette. I opened my eyes and watched her move into a kneeling position before me, tangling her other hand into my hair.

"I can feel the wind beginning to pick up too. We're rotating a few degrees to the southeast."

Bella scooted forward, closing the gap between our bodies. "Is that so?"

I swallowed the venom beginning to pool in my mouth as my hands unconsciously found their way to her waist, where they pulled her even closer. My thumbs slid under the hem of her blouse and started rubbing small, delicate circles against her flushed skin. "If you focus, you may be able to feel the electricity growing in the air. The electrons are becoming agitated – they're seeking out the positively charged atoms…"

"Really." She rose above me, pulling my head to her chest as she nuzzled her face in my hair. I felt one of her hands slide down the back of my neck and along my spine. Her touch was beginning to set my skin on fire as I rotated on the seat to face her directly.

"It's only a matter of time now." Somehow I found the strength to continue the conversation, though my mind was swiftly drifting elsewhere. I took a deep breath as I pressed my nose to her breastbone, drinking in her unique scent of freesia that permeated the air around us.

Suddenly, Bella pulled away and looked down at me, her eyes darker than usual. "Are we still talking about the storm?"

I met her heated stare and raised my eyebrows suggestively. "Not necessarily."

"Then I think we need to move this conversation elsewhere."

"Anything you wish." I slid my hands up under her arms and lifted her effortlessly out of the dinette. A brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the galley as I readjusted her weight upon standing, pulling one leg at a time around my waist while I continued to hold her tightly. We gazed longingly at one another, both of us taking deep, deliberate breaths as I stood perfectly still with Bella wrapped appropriately around me. The moment was completely charged with unbound electricity – very similar to the same, meteorological energy I had spoke of before. I could almost feel the air crackle around us from both the charged atoms of the storm, as well as the intense chemistry that boiled between us.

Bella inadvertently bit her lip in anticipation, her arms wrapped around my neck and her fingers running delicately through my hair once again. It felt so _good_…and so right.

"You know that drives me crazy, love," I whispered as I let my eyes drift shut, focusing on the euphoric sensation of her hands against my scalp.

She rocked forward, pressing her warm lips to my ear. "I know."

A feral growl emitted from deep within my chest, spurring me into action. I opened my eyes at once, gripped her body tighter to mine, and spun us around towards the stairs leading up to the main salon, and beyond that, the aft stateroom. The teasing of the past few hours had left me painfully aroused, and I could no longer suppress the desperate amativeness that threatened to consume me. At any other time, I would have beaten back my own cravings, concerned solely with Bella and her best interests. But the past two days had proved time and time again that she was in exactly the same state of mind, and we were both going to literally implode if something wasn't done to alleviate the mounting tension.

Despite my newfound decisiveness, I still moved us slowly across the cabin. As Bella's fingers continued to twist through my hair, I nuzzled the crook of her neck, but denied myself the luxury of kissing her. Instead, I repeatedly inhaled her mouthwatering scent, basking in its perfection and ability to nearly bring me to my knees. I felt her supple lips upon my ear yet again, tracing gentle patterns.

"Edward, I love you."

It was as if I was hearing the declaration for the first time. Instantly, my legs grew weak as a powerful wave of emotion rippled through every muscle of my being, causing my hold on her hips to reflexively tighten with need. She responded by squeezing her knees more firmly around my waist, pressing us even closer together than before. My hap-hazard façade of control crumbled completely, and I found myself sprinting across the cabin, unable to reach the bed fast enough.

Just as I felt the pliable give of the mattress against my shins, the roaring introduction of Grieg's Piano concerto erupted from the speakers above us. I really couldn't have timed it better – the sultry motif of the piano mirrored my lasciviousness cravings exactly, and now acted as a soundtrack to the grand finale of our time together before uniting in everlasting matrimony. _Forever mine._

I lowered her gently upon the pillows, despite my sudden urge to speed ahead. Speed equaled loss of control, which created an unsafe environment for Bella. Therefore, speed was my enemy. Focusing on the music around us, I matched my actions to the tempo of the concerto, constantly reminding myself to keep a human pace. I could never forget that Bella was entirely breakable, no matter how badly I wanted her in that instant.

As her body sunk into the silken sheets, I momentarily pulled away, rocking back onto my heels as I appraised her alluring form beneath me. The irregular flashes of lightning through the two windows above us cast her in an unearthly light, making her creamy skin seem to glow like that of an angel. Her chest rose and fell with increasing frequency, and I could detect the fine hairs on her arms rising from the charged atmosphere around us. Slowly, she opened her eyes and searched out mine. At once, another surge of unspoken craving passed between us, nearly alighting the room with a blaze of intense emotion.

Gingerly, she reached up with one hand, tenderly tracing it along mine, then up my arm to my elbow. Every nerve in my body shook with ardor as I swallowed stiffly.

"Is this what you want, Bella?" My voice sounded gravelly, strained. My eyes briefly fluttered shut as I fought back the urge to throw myself atop her and succumb to the carnality that plagued every cell within me.

She simply nodded, her hand reaching up further, now at my shoulder. Another grumble of thunder roared above us, prefaced by more blinding lightning, both impervious to the firestorm that brewed within my veins from Bella's touch.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I finally reached out to reciprocate her placid touch, brushing my fingers along her flushed cheek.

An excited shiver passed through her, inadvertently causing her lungs to expel a pent-up sigh. "Do you know how much I trust you?"

I couldn't take it anymore – the teasing and taunting, the wayward glances and unabashed, flirtatious double-entendres…all had culminated into a simmering cauldron of want and need, overflowing and sweeping both of us away with its voracious current. Would it be so wrong to finally surrender to every primal urge that wracked my body? Especially if Bella had made it clear again and again that she wanted exactly the same thing? There appeared to no longer be a choice in the matter – virtue was just a six-lettered word, and meant absolutely nothing if we were certain of our own feelings for one another. She would forever remain virtuous in my mind, as I would to her. The dated formalities we had chained ourselves to seemed to evaporate effortlessly into the torrid slipstream that surrounded us. For the first time in my life, I was absolutely _sure._

As I eagerly leaned forward, Bella rocked up from her sedentary position on the bed. Like every other milestone in our lives, we met in the middle – our lips finding each another effortlessly, melding together to become one in an evocative symbol of our impending, legal union. Again, the formality of the marriage ceremony now seemed somewhat trifling. Our hearts had belonged to one another since the day we met; our souls linked through eternity from the infinite love that blossomed from that first glance, first touch, first kiss, first declaration. As if it were scribed within the very fabric of the universe, I was hers, and she _was mine._

My hands reached up to gently pull the band from her hair, freeing it upon her shoulders and permitting my fingers to lose themselves within the chestnut locks. Bella reciprocated my actions, forcing my head down more firmly upon hers as she eventually leaned back into the pillows against the headboard. There was no hesitation within our ardent embrace like before – the fervor between our lips was nearly combustible; no longer were chaste, closed mouth kisses the order of the day. We were both hungry for one another's affections and headily gave into our baser instincts, letting nature guide our movements and dictate the pace as I found myself effortlessly sinking into her fevered body.

The fear of her safety dissipated with the notes of the concerto that flittered off the walls of the ketch. Something deep inside assured me that her resolute confidence in my control was completely justified._ I wouldn't hurt her_. So I lost myself to her thrilling caress and ravenous mouth - it was all that mattered in the world.

I pressed myself down further, aligning every portion of my body with hers. One of my hands detangled itself from her hair to trace down her long, fluted neck, and eventually to her enticing collarbone. Her breath began to hitch as I slid one finger back and forth along the top of her shoulder, debating how best to rid her of the offensive garment that covered her tempting flesh.

Reluctantly, our lips parted ways at last, but only to allow her a necessary breath. As she gasped excitedly, I continued to kiss her; first along her jaw, then down to the bottom of her ear. I ran my tongue along the back of her lobe, eliciting a heady groan of pleasure when I sucked on it delicately. If it took all night, I would taste every millimeter of her skin, from the top of her forehead to the bottom of her heels.

Bella's hands abruptly began to move, finding their way effortlessly to the collar of my shirt. There was no hesitation in her movements as she found the top button and began working diligently to open it. A sharp hiss escaped my lips when one of her hot knuckles brushed against my cold chest, causing me to unconsciously slide my hands around her back and roll us over, switching our positions upon the bed.

Something could most certainly be said for the power of intuition in such a situation – the question of how to best de-robe the temptress above me became perfectly clear once I felt her comfortably settle her weight astride my hips. Cognizant thought was definitely overrated at times like this - I briefly considered chastising myself for over-thinking every prurient act leading up to this moment. _If only I had listened to Bella…_

But that didn't matter anymore, because I finally understood. And I used that newfound knowledge to my utter benefit as I mimicked Bella's earlier actions, rising up while she continued to straddle my waist, her hands still upon the buttons of my shirt.

I pulled away from her neck, taking several heavy breaths as I rested my forehead against hers, feeling the sticky warmth of her skin against mine.

"Are you cold at all?" It wasn't what I really wanted to say at that moment, but the question had to be asked.

She closed her eyes, minutely shaking her head. "I'm actually burning up inside." The words came out in a jumbled, breathless rush. Instantly, my hands were upon her cheeks, stroking her with my thumbs as jagged breaths ripped out of my chest.

"Me too." Another sharp crack of thunder exploded above us, emphasizing my words. But nothing could have prepared me for hers.

"I'm ready."

A thrilling surge of anticipation ripped through my body, sending wave after wave of quaking tremors through each of my limbs. _This was it. _"I love you Bella, more than anyone - _human or immortal_ - has ever loved another."

Foreheads still pressed together, she tilted her chin up, capturing my bottom lip between hers in a quick kiss before she spoke. "I know. Make me yours."

A low groan from deep within made itself known for just a second, then I found myself in an inebriated haze. Bella's nimble fingers were making quick work of my shirt buttons – no longer were her actions hesitant and docile; now she moved with a purpose, her speediness marveling the last shred of my conscious self. I reciprocated, though I moved much slower - partially due to my lightheadedness as I continually breathed in her enthralling scent, and partially because of my newly found, innate sense of preservation. It was as if some power greater than the both of us knew exactly how to dictate my movements to keep her unharmed.

I was slipping faster into a dream-like trance – unaware of anything other than sensations related to Bella. My foggy vision told me my fingers were resting against her chest, diligently unfastening her blouse buttons one by one. Every few seconds, my lips grazed hers, drinking in her floral taste before moving back, allowing her to breath and continue along her own, determined path of removing my shirt. In no time she had it completely undone, skimming her palms against the sides of my torso as she guided the fabric backwards, exposing my chest while simultaneously slipping it from my shoulders.

Vaguely, I was aware of what sounded like the cadenza of the concerto – the solo piano performing effortlessly with no orchestral accompaniment. But something about it was _wrong_. I couldn't discern what, exactly – but it was as if one violin in a sea of fifty wasn't in tune. As I listened more carefully, I realized it wasn't just the pitch of the notes that were off – the rhythm wasn't right. How could that be?

Just as my mind was beginning to sort through the strange phenomenon, I felt Bella's weight shift upon my lap. What was she doing? I tried to focus, to force my head up, but the heat from her touch was too overpowering, and I felt drugged by her sensuous caress.

All at once, her lips were back to my ear. "Stay here." She gently pushed me back with one hand, and my body willingly obliged as I fell back to rest upon my elbows.

Then she was gone. I opened and closed my eyes repeatedly, trying to clear the fog from my vision, but to no avail. Under the sound of the music, I could vaguely hear footsteps going up the stairs. _Up the stairs?_

Much slower than I would have liked, clarity seeped back into my body. Eventually I found the strength to remove myself from the bed as I nearly stumbled across the stateroom to the doorway. Just then, the symphony roared to life as a monstrous peel of thunder sounded above. I lost the sound of Bella's footsteps amongst the noise – but what could she possibly be doing?

As I stepped through the doorway, my glassy vision fell upon the salon floor. _Where's the cell phone?_

That's what I had heard. That's why Bella had left.

Over the exuberant notes of the final movement of Grieg's magnificent concerto, I heard her speak out loud.

"Leave us _alone, _Alice!"

And then, the faint plop of the phone hitting the turbulent water.

Bella had thrown the phone overboard.

A snort erupted from my mouth, and before I could stop myself, I was hunched over, laughing hysterically at the thought of sweet, little Bella showing up my infamous sister.

Still chortling loudly, I staggered across the salon towards the stairs, hoping to catch a glimpse of my beloved vixen taking on the mighty Alice and her foresight. All thoughts of doom and gloom regarding the loss of our lifeline to my family went out the window - we had proven in the last 36 hours that we didn't need a constant vigil to watch over our safety.

As I collapsed against the foot of the stairs, still doubled-over with laughter, I detected Bella taking a sharp intake of air at the same time I noticed her footsteps no longer moving upon the deck boards. A barely inaudible squeak escaped her lips, just a millisecond before I heard the sickening sound.

Her entire body slammed into the deck as she slipped on the wet surface.

* * *

_AN: Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger! And remember, this is still in-canon – Bella's not dead, or permanently injured._

_But at least she got rid of that pesky cell phone! _

**_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT - I am participating in the "Support Stacie" author auction, which will be held Saturday, April 4th through Monday, April 6th. I have donated a "tailor-made" fanfic to whomever bids the most for my services. The winner gets to dictate the nature of the fanfic - you want more Music Lessons? Done. More Angstward before he met Bella? Done. Even an AH story? Done. I'm willing to step out of my comfort zone and write pretty much anything for the winner! Bidding starts at $10 and I will pen a fanfic with a minimum wordcount of 5000 words for the highest bidder. The website and information is on my profile page - please take a moment to visit the site and donate to this wonderful cause!_**


	27. Rachmaninoff

_Disclaimer: I own Edward, but only in my dreams. A thousand thanks to SM for creating the most perfect being in the world! _

_Music in this chapter is "Piano Concerto #2 in C minor", Op. 18 – Sergei Rachmaninoff_

_A special thank you goes out to LuvtheCullenboys for the sneak-peek R&R!_

* * *

Instantly, my over-active imagination went into hyper drive. All I could envision was Bella's body, injured in some fashion that was irreparable. _And the cell phone was at the bottom of the bay. _What if she had broken a bone; a wrist, an ankle, a rib, _her spine?_ Or worse, what if she had hit her head, causing a concussion or hemorrhaging of the brain? What if she snapped her delicate neck and lay dead above me, an injury that not even venom could heal?

The false sense of security from earlier had completely vanished. It was my reckless behavior that had brought this on, and I was reminded once more of how I could never afford to lose control, or forget how breakable Bella truly was. If I had not made the decision to give into my lecherous desires, Alice wouldn't have called, and Bella wouldn't have been motivated to retrieve the phone. I could see it all play out in my mind – Bella scrambling up the stairs before I had a chance to stop her, not noticing the slick, wet deck below her feet. What if she would have slipped and fallen overboard, then pulled under the boat by the storm-driven currents and powerful waves? My stomach lurched as more scenarios played out in my head – all resulting from my foolish decision to give in and let myself fully love her.

Through the unremitting, self-deprecating thoughts, I finally realized that I was still inside the cabin of the ketch. Why was I not rushing to her aid? What was wrong with me?

I literally flew up the stairs in a fraction of a second, hit at once with the pelting rain and wind, but paying both no mind as my eyes hastily scanned the deck for Bella. She lay on her side, but with her back to me, on the far side of the boat. Thankfully I could still hear her pulse and heartbeat, but she didn't appear to be breathing. _No, no, no, NO!_

Speeding over to her lifeless form in a state of absolute panic, I squatted down and leaned over, searching out her face. Surprisingly, she was conscious – her eyes were open, but blinking furiously against the rain and sea spray that flew into them. Her features were contorted in pain, and suddenly, she opened her mouth to suck in a deep breath. _She was alive_…that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Bella, are you hurt?" My hands reached out, wanting desperately to touch her, but I held back, waiting first for her to answer in fear of hurting her more. As my eyes traveled the length of her body, I couldn't see any obvious injuries – no blood, no compound fractures. Maybe she just had the wind knocked out of her. _Hopefully_ that was all. But it still didn't alleviate my tortured remorse for allowing this all to happen.

She gasped, struggling to fill her lungs with air as she glanced up at me. After several tense seconds, she was finally able to speak.

"I slipped," she choked out, coughing a few times. "I'm such a klutz."

Unconsciously, she moved her legs, assuring me that her neck wasn't broken. I said a silent prayer of thanks to every God I knew of and pledged to never let such careless behavior occur again. Immediately, my hands went to touch her face, wiping back the rain that dripped from her brow. "The deck is wet, love. Anyone could have slipped."

"You wouldn't have."

I rolled my eyes as I bent down further, kissing her damp forehead. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Bella didn't answer at first; she was still trying to catch her breath. I let my lips drift down her nose to kiss both cheeks as I patiently waited for her reply. But I could faintly taste her salty tears, so I pulled away, studying her expression more closely. "What hurts, Bella? You're crying."

She shut her eyes and took another long breath. "I think I might have scuffed up my leg a little."

"How badly? Do you think you broke any bones?" I couldn't hide the anxiety creeping into my tone – she was very good at downplaying her pain in the past, physical and emotional, and I was positive she was doing it now as well. However, it was imperative she be absolutely honest about her injuries so I could treat them properly.

"No, I didn't break anything. Well, not bones at least." She actually chuckled as she started to move. I slid one hand underneath her arm, slowly helping her to turn over and sit up simultaneously. As she shifted her weight, I saw her bite her lip in pain, then look down at her leg.

"Alice is going to kill me."

I followed her gaze, finally seeing what she was referring to. The skin on the side of her right leg was raw from sliding across the wooden deck. Tiny drops of blood were forming on her thigh, but were quickly washed away from the pounding rain as soon as they appeared. Instinctively, I held my breath as I visibly analyzed the wound, mentally calculating the time it would take to heal, as well as the proper treatment for such an injury. Although it wasn't severe, I still flinched at the thought of her fragile skin scraping against the rough surface of the deck.

"I'm so sorry Edward – I know this has to be hard for you." Shocked by her words, I turned back to look at her worried expression. _What was she thinking? _That the diminutive drops of blood were assaulting my self-control?

I shook my head and smiled at her, sliding my other hand around her waist to pick her up. "Bella, don't worry about me. I'm _fine. _You should be worried about yourself. We need to get you inside, bandage that leg and get you warm and dry." She was at greater risk of catching pneumonia than suffering from her abrasions, and I chastised myself prematurely for any illness that might be brought on from her prolonged exposure to the elements.

As I lifted her up off the deck, she took in a sharp breath.

"What is it? What else hurts?" I tried to cradle her as gently as possible as I moved us back towards the stairs.

She hid her face against my wet chest. "I think I might have done some damage to my hip, too." I could feel her cheeks growing warmer as she blushed against my bare skin.

I shifted my hands so that they weren't pressing against her injured areas. "How bad is it?"

"Just sore. I'll probably have a nice bruise. Alice is going to kill me…"

"Shhh." I buried my face in her hair as I carefully stepped down into the warm, dry salon, debating whether to take her back into the stateroom. She was soaking wet, and I needed to get her warmed up immediately, but I didn't want to leave the only bed damp, thereby forcing her to sleep elsewhere later that evening. As my eyes fell on the aft head, I made a quick decision.

"Are you able to sit, love?" She nodded, finally pulling her face away from my chest.

I gingerly walked us into the bathroom where I slowly moved her onto the closed toilet seat. She favored her right side, but didn't appear to be in too much pain from the position. Pulling out the first aid kit in the cabinet above her, I quickly removed the antiseptic and some sterile gauze.

She leaned to her left, turning her leg so we could both get a better look at the wound. The abrasion was large, covering a third of her thigh from the knee to the hip. But the cuts weren't deep, and many looked to be scabbing already.

"It's not that bad," she said softly, reaching down to poke at the injury.

I snorted, shaking my head again as I began to treat the wound. "Any injury is dangerous, Bella. But thankfully you won't die from this one." I tried to keep my tone light for her sake, but in reality I was teetering on the brink of a complete panic-attack. What if the injuries would have been worse? How would I have contacted Carlisle, now that the phone was gone? No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't calm my frazzled nerves as I worked on her leg.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I questioned, completely taken by surprise as I looked up to meet her sorrowful eyes.

She reached out to cup my chin in her palm. "For ruining the mood."

I rolled my eyes and chastely kissed her pouting lips. "Don't apologize."

"But I did, didn't I? Just when you were finally letting yourself go…"

Bella sat before me, injured, obviously in pain, and all she could think about was how she had spoiled our libidinous activities? The thought was so ridiculous that I actually laughed out loud.

"Why are you laughing, Edward?"

"Because here you sit, bleeding and bruised, yet you're more worried about getting me back into bed."

Her face fell, tears threatening to fall once more from her desperately pleading eyes. Instantly, I scanned back through my words, trying to figure out what I had said to provoke this reaction. I was missing something – but _what_?

I set down the bottle of antiseptic and pulled her into my arms, cradling her head against the crook of my neck. "What's wrong, love?"

She sniffled, trying to hold back the tears that started to spill onto my bare shoulder. "Just as you were finally realizing that you could be with me, that your fears of hurting me were unjustified, this had to happen." Bella let out a shuddering breath, then continued. "I thought if I got rid of the phone, then there'd be no more interruptions, and we could truly be alone and together and…"

I cut her off. "We still can, Bella."

"But not like before."

I closed my eyes, wishing for the millionth time that I could read her thoughts, because she most definitely appeared to be reading mine. With such a blatant reminder of her fragility, how could I even consider doing anything that might risk injuring her further, especially before the wedding? And honestly, how could I ever allow myself to be intimate in the way she wished _after_ the wedding as well, when it would require me to relinquish all self-control, thereby potentially harming her?

As I slowly released her from my embrace, I lifted her chin up with one finger, staring intently into her distressed eyes. "You don't understand how badly I want to give you everything you want – and how utterly dangerous it is at the same time. I could never live with myself if I hurt you."

"But you didn't hurt me. And you _won't _hurt me. I'll tell you if you're doing anything that doesn't feel good. Edward, I just _slipped. _It happens to everyone. I just lost a little skin – nothing that won't heal."

Although her argument may have been valid to a point, I still couldn't bear to move forward in the way she wished, especially with her injured leg. "Your loss of skin, and the bruise I have yet to examine on your hip is exactly why I'm concerned right now."

Finally, comprehension began to dawn in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by dejection a split second later. She reached down for my free hand and took it in hers.

"I still ruined our perfect getaway, though," she whispered in a meek tone.

My heart nearly broke upon hearing her words; I couldn't stand to let her think that our incredible excursion had been tainted by her accident. Or worse, by my own self-flagellation. It was the quintessential conundrum of our growing relationship – to make her truly happy, I'd have to risk hurting her, or possibly even killing her. But to keep her safe from harm, I would be taking away the one experience she wanted most as a human. There seemed to be no easy solution – or really, no solution, period.

Her shivering hand startled me from my melancholic, internal musings, and I realized she was still soaking wet, and likely freezing.

"Bella love, let me get your wound dressed and the furnace going, then get you changed into dry clothes." Maybe once she was physically comfortable again, the pain inside her eyes would lessen as well.

She nodded obediently, but the sorrow was clearly written across her face. It was nearly as gut-wrenching as the earlier thought of her battered body lying lifeless on the deck above. I needed to do something to fix this situation, but first I had to attend to her comfort.

I finished dressing the wound, then rushed out to the salon to light the furnace and close the hatch above the stairs. Before returning to the aft head, I paused in front of the stereo, my eyes falling on the one CD that I had been saving for last. I found it to be terribly romantic and passionate – it was my second favorite piano concerto after Schumann's, but as I ran through the piece in my mind, I realized something ironic - it had hauntingly somber undertones intertwined with the beautiful piano motifs that could easily sway the atmosphere of the room if listened to under the right circumstances. _Rather appropriate_, I thought dismally as I hesitated, holding the disc above the player, debating whether to insert it or not. How would it influence Bella's mood?

Sighing dejectedly, I conceded to my original plan and stuck it into the stereo, hoping it wasn't another mistake. All I wanted to do was rewind the evening back to just twenty minutes before, when Bella and I hadn't a care in the world other than the heated rapture between our souls. Was there any possible way to return to that place, safely, with no further bodily harm to Bella?

"Edward?"

Her pained tone spurred me into motion; I rushed back to the bathroom, lifting her into my arms and carrying her gently into the stateroom, where I lowered her to her feet next to the awaiting bed.

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes, love. Do you want me to…help?" I continued to hold her as my hand stroked her sodden hair.

She stared up at me longingly, yet a shadow of anguish still tainted her exquisite features. "Yes, but only if you want."

"Of course I want to." I kissed her softly on the lips, then went to retrieve several plush towels from the linen closet. Bella slowly finished unbuttoning her shirt while watching me warily as I returned to her side, keeping my eyes firmly locked with hers. The electricity in the air from earlier was slowly returning, but in a more subdued manner. Despite her fall and my constant fear of hurting her, the lascivious ache began to throb within me once again. Why was all of this so complicated? Why couldn't I relinquish my fears and just exist in the manner she craved so desperately?

Unhurriedly, she removed her soaked blouse, letting it drop unceremoniously to the floor while never taking her eyes off of mine. I swallowed back the venom that began to flood my mouth, and reached around her with one of the towels, draping it over her shivering shoulders.

"Hold this; I'll dry your hair," I instructed as I picked up a second towel and began working on her long locks.

Bella stood still for several seconds before she spoke.

"Sort of reminds me of San Francisco," she commented quietly.

I nodded. "Yes, it sort of does, doesn't it?" _If only we could go back to that carefree night_….

"But it's not Schumann this time." I chuckled at her out-of-the-blue comment, spinning her around so I could appraise her face and hopefully tell what she was really thinking.

"No, love."

She closed her eyes, reaching out with one hand from beneath the towel to stroke my cheek. "It's just as pretty, though. Who is it?"

"Rachmaninoff. I love this concerto nearly as much as Schumann's."

"It's beautiful." She continued to trace her fingertips across my face, yet kept her eyes closed, letting her hand explore at will.

I dropped the towel that had been drying her hair, and pulled her into my chest, hugging her tightly. "But not as beautiful as you."

Bella didn't reply; instead she snaked both arms around me and buried her face into my chest. I could feel her taking deep, somber breaths - her body still occasionally shivering, though the temperature throughout the cabin was steadily climbing.

"I'm sorry I've hurt you," I murmured into her hair. "I want so badly to make you happy…always happy…"

She pulled away and looked up. "I _am_ always happy when I'm with you."

"But you could be _happier_."

Bella unlinked her arms from around my waist and took a step back. I frowned at the distance she put between us, already missing her warm body against mine. "Do you know what truly makes me happy, Edward? When you're as happy as I am. And right now you're not happy – you're blaming yourself for my own, clumsy nature." She reached up and pulled the towel off of her shoulders, standing before me in only her wet, khaki shorts and a bra. "I meant it before when I said I trusted you. I've always trusted you – you could never hurt me. Even unintentionally. Our love is too strong for that to happen."

I swallowed painfully, my body betraying me at the sight of her alluring form. Even with her bandaged leg, she was breathtaking, and so sure of herself. That self-confidence radiated outward, seductively calling to me like her mouth-watering scent. I tried to focus on her frailty, the scratches on her skin from the fall, anything that would steer my mind back to a sensible place. None of it worked.

"Edward, do you trust me?"

"Yes." I didn't recognize my own voice as I hastily replied.

She took a step backward towards the bed, extending her hand out to me. I stood rooted to the spot, terrified of giving in and putting myself into a position I'd most likely take reckless advantage of. She had to know my willpower was fractured and easily breakable - just like her body. I kept telling myself this wasn't a good idea, but once again, my body thought differently, and I took a step forward, reaching out to clasp her hand.

Bella gently tugged me towards her as she moved back, gradually climbing onto the bed but still facing me. I followed, feeling rivulet after rivulet of venom trickle down the back of my throat, preventing me from speaking.

Slowly, she lowered herself, lying down on her uninjured side, pulling me towards her. I suddenly became aware of the sultry notes of the piano concerto, and realized that although the piece seemed to be to Bella's liking, it was doing exactly what I was afraid of – stirring up wave after wave of heady emotions and guiding us down that dangerous path we had been carelessly forging earlier. I felt torn in two – my mind screamed at me to stop while I was still able and discourage any scenario where Bella could be injured again. But my heart cried out for her touch, her love…it wanted to believe her words - that I was truly incapable of hurting her.

As I climbed onto the bed and knelt above her, I closed my eyes, the battle within nearly destroying me. I felt Bella's weight shift as she sat up on an elbow, her right arm sliding around my waist.

"Please Edward? Please?"

She was begging me to lie down next to her. _Begging._ The one thing I couldn't resist. How could I ever tell her no?

An excruciating groan slipped from my lips as I felt my body and heart win the battle against my rational mind. I allowed her small hand to guide me down, settling next to her on my side, mirroring her position exactly. Very carefully, I brought my left hand up and rested it upon her hip. She inhaled sharply, and my eyes shot open.

"Did I hurt you?" Immediately, my mind roared in protest, demanding I leave the bed at once.

Bella moved her hand onto mine, sliding it down a few inches to just above the bandage. Then she pulled the hem of her shorts up. Both of us glanced down to assess her other injury that had been accidentally forgotten. There was a large, purplish bruise marring her otherwise flawless skin. I cringed, feeling her pain vicariously.

"It's just a bruise. I get them all the time." She gazed into my eyes while she slid her hand back to mine, guiding it up over her hip and to her waist. Then she slid closer to me, narrowing the gap between us. "It'll heal. They always do. Please, Edward…"

A loud crack of thunder resonated above us, lightning once again flickering through the stateroom windows. Bella shivered, and I moved to sit up and grab a blanket from the foot of the bed. But she grasped my arm, holding me down.

"I'm not cold." As if to emphasize the fact, she slid even closer to me, pressing her hot chest against mine. "You have to trust me Edward, just like I trust you." Then she leaned in and kissed me.

My body swelled with desire, urging my hand to pull her more tightly against me. The passion that ignited between us was unstoppable; Bella hitched her injured leg over mine, aligning our bodies in the most erotic of ways. Our kiss became urgent, almost wild in nature as she ran her tongue along my bottom lip, encouraging me to open my mouth. It was too much, too fast, and all I could think about was her remark - _she bruised easily_. Such an injury could be caused by my actions if I wasn't careful…

With every ounce of my control, I stilled my lips against hers and waited until she slowed as well.

"Not like this," I murmured against her trembling mouth.

Bella froze, every muscle in her body tensing as she pulled away, frantically searching out my eyes. "What?"

"Not like this, Bella. Not to just prove a point." The agony within threatened to burst out and thoroughly suffocate me, especially when I saw the frustration in her eyes.

"No, we're not doing _that,_ Edward. This is about you and me, and how much we love each other, and our trust…"

"Exactly." I moved my hand from her waist up to her lips, stopping her rant. "Before it might have been about something else, but now it's all about proving that you trust me enough to take the chance. To disregard all of the 'what ifs' and 'maybes'. Neither of us truly know if I'm capable of making love to you without hurting you further." To emphasize my point, I swept my eyes down the length of her body, watching as my hand moved back to her hip, tracing one finger very faintly along the swollen flesh. "Your body is just so fragile."

I could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks without seeing it firsthand. She was upset, and it was totally my fault, I thought despondently. "You just said we don't know what will happen. You don't know any better than I. It's not just your choice – it's mine too."

Flinching at her words, I tucked my chin down, closing my eyes in defeat. "You're right. But you're hurt, Bella. And I don't think we _should_ just because we _can_."

My words were met by silence; there were no retorts, no sobs, no angry sighs, just…_silence_. The storm above us was finally winding down, accompanied by the second, doleful movement of Rachmaninoff's concerto. I was terrified to look up, to see abhorrence and disgust and hurt written all across her exquisite face. But I couldn't cower away, either. I was doing exactly what I said I wouldn't – hurting her by denying her wishes, and compounding the pain by wallowing in my own misery. How did all of this come to be?

Finally, I found the strength to look up at her. She wasn't looking at me – her gaze was fixed on the ceiling, watching the last of the lightning dance across the wooden timbers.

"Bella?" My voice cracked when I said her name as it teemed with emotion. If I were capable of tears, they'd be streaming uncontrollably down my face. _How could you hurt her again? _But the only answer to that question was to hurt her in a different way – and I was so incredibly scared of her reaction. Would she finally see me for the monster I truly was?

I slid my hand up from her bruised hip, along her bare arm until I reached her chin. Very gently, I traced her lips with my thumb, marveling at their pliant, yet delicate form. Everything about her transfixed my attention, yet I still could not bring myself to return to the abandonment of our earlier actions.

Her lips began to move, and slowly, she kissed the tip of my finger while lowering her gaze to find my eyes. "Compromise?"

We stared at one another for what seemed like eternity until I became aware of her hand on the back of my neck, urging my head forward. I cupped her cheek, leaning in to brush my lips against hers. Languidly. Sweetly. Lovingly.

"Yes," I breathed into her mouth, knowing nothing more needed to be said as the befuddling dilemma magically disappeared. She always knew the best way to solve any differences between us, and reminded me yet again that it didn't have to be all or nothing. I would give her what I could of myself – extending as many physical boundaries as possible while maintaining control.

She kissed me again. "I won't push your limits." Her lips moved across my cheek delicately, causing me to shiver in pleasure. "But you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Let me lead. Please?"

Something in her tone was different than before – Bella was always sure of herself, but now her voice soothed my agitated nerves in the same way as her placid touch. She wasn't begging either; she was stating a simple fact that I couldn't argue with. _You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. _I desperately wanted to believe her - and I knew she _needed_ me to believe her.

Slowly, I shifted my weight, moving my free arm back around her waist to bring us more closely together as she continued to gently kiss my jaw line. The furnace had warmed the cabin thoroughly; in fact, Bella was starting to sweat from the excess heat. But she didn't seem to mind, especially once I pulled her tightly to me, cooling her flushed skin with my own. _If she's warm enough, then my cold skin won't chill her, _I thought, a plan forming in the back of my head as I started to think ahead to the honeymoon.

The electricity flowing between us had returned; however, now it was a steady stream, controllable, unlike before when both of our bodies threatened to combust from the untamed power that pervaded the cabin. Yet this new current was equally as enjoyable as the uninhibited fervor from earlier. It felt like time stood still as we carefully moved forward, kissing, caressing - falling slowly into the opium of our passion.

As I became perceptibly aware of the approaching dawn from the growing light through the windows, Bella left a trail of kisses up my chest as the ardent end of the concerto approached. Her heated lips crested the tip of my chin, and I opened my eyes to find her gazing tenderly at me.

"Florestan."

I smiled, tightening my grip around her back and carefully rolling us over until I hovered above. Bending down, I buried my face in her hair.

"Clara."

"Three more days," she whispered softly.

I nodded, kissing her ear and neck before pulling back to watch the fire in her eyes as I responded. "I can't wait."

As she reached up to brush away a lock of hair from my forehead, a prism holding a thousand different colors caught my eye. It was as if heaven had opened its reclusive doors to me – I had never seen anything so captivatingly beautiful. I reached up and captured her hand in mine, bringing it to lips.

"Marry me, Isabella." I kissed her engagement ring while peering up at her through my lashes.

She giggled, her face aglow in unadulterated happiness. "I already told you I would."

"Say it again. Please?"

"On one condition."

"Anything." I kissed her ring a second time, but this time let my lips linger on her sweet-tasting fingertips.

That adorable blush started to creep across her face, and she bit her bottom lip. At first, I thought her reaction was caused by shyness, but when she spoke I heard nothing but quiet determination in her voice. "You have to promise. Promise me we'll try."

A tiny thread of panic started to cultivate deep within me once more – _what if I hurt her?_

As if hearing my thoughts, she pulled my head down, cradling me against her warm breast. "Don't worry Edward – it'll all work out. It always does for us."

_So incredibly brave. _I struggled to fight back the fear, convincing myself that I had to trust _her_ trust in me. My self-doubt was incredibly strong, but I simply had to overcome it – for her.

Reconciling that stark reality, I turned my focus back on my bride. She knew I couldn't deny her anything, and this time was no different. I would give her my word.

Pulling away from her embrace, I nodded once before releasing the full power of my stare. Her breathing became more rapid, her jaw lax, and I could feel her heart racing against my chest.

"I promise, Bella. I will give you everything you've asked for – and _more_."

She remained effectively frozen from my commanding gaze until I glanced down at her succulent lips. "Will you marry me?" Peeking back up, my breath hitched in my throat – her eyes were ablaze with every emotion I had stirring within myself. Adoration. Joy. Excitement. Anticipation. Desire. Trust. _Love._

"Yes, Edward. I am yours forever."

I captured her face in my palms and kissed her with every ounce of passion I had. My body trembled in pure exultation as her words thoroughly set in. _She is mine for eternity._

We remained locked together until Bella broke away for a much needed breath as I showered her bare skin with butterfly kisses, worshipping the heavenly angel that lay beneath me. My body continued to shake uncontrollably as I tried to comprehend the wondrous bliss that had thoroughly changed my dismal life. And it was all because of Bella. _My Bella. _My frozen heart soared every time the thought of our upcoming wedding crossed my mind. Never for one second of my existence did I ever think I could possibly be this happy.

Together, we lay intertwined as one as the ketch rocked softly beneath us and the sun rose in the east, both of us dreaming of our walk down the aisle, mere hours away.

Just as Bella was slowly drifting off to sleep, nestled safely in my arms, she pressed her lips to my ear and mumbled one last sentiment.

"At least we won the bet."

* * *

_The End. _

_You don't know how hard it was to type those last two words, but the story has run its course, and the music lessons are officially finished._

_**HOWEVER, **__I've got a couple of things brewing that relate to this story. First off, I'm considering writing an AU final chapter (in addition to this one, though it'll sort of take the place of this chapter, meaning it'll pick up right at the end of 26). I think you can all pretty much guess what will change - I've had so many requests for this that I have caved and am going to try and put all of that __UST__ to good use. Hopefully it doesn't suck! (pardon the pun)_

_Second, I've started writing an out-take that will be about the "betting" taking place back in Forks amongst the Cullen clan while Bella and Edward are on the ketch. I'm about 90% sure it'll be from Jasper's POV, and Emmett's been dreaming up some really good one-liners for it…stay tuned!_

_Since I haven't decided yet how I will post these extras, please put me on author alert to make sure you're notified when the extras/out-takes are posted (one or both may go into their own story vs. a chapter of ML). Due to the "Support Stacie" auction and general craziness in my personal life, I'm not sure when I will post these extras – but I'll try and get them up sooner than later!_

_Again, I want to thank all of the readers, reviewers, fellow writers, and Twi-hards out here – I've made some great new friends and still can't get over how large of a fan base there is in the Twilight world. You all rock! Now if only "Midnight Sun" would get published this summer…and reviews are always appreciated!_


	28. AU Ending Rachmaninoff

_Disclaimer: I own Edward, but only in my dreams. A thousand thanks to SM for creating the most perfect being in the world! _

_Music in this chapter is "Piano Concerto #2 in C minor", Op. 18 – Sergei Rachmaninoff_

_A special thank you goes out to LuvtheCullenboys for the sneak-peek R&R, as well as some other…err…wordsmithing assistance (wink wink)!_

_**So it's here…after all of that teasing, I present the AU ending of "Music Lessons". Enjoy!**_

* * *

_As I stepped through the doorway, my glassy vision fell upon the salon floor. _Where's the cell phone?

_That's what I had heard. That's why Bella had left._

_Over the exuberant notes of the final movement of Grieg's magnificent concerto, I heard her speak out loud._

"_Leave us_ alone,_ Alice!"_

_And then, the faint plop of the phone hitting the turbulent water. _

_Bella had thrown the phone overboard._

_A snort erupted from my mouth, and before I could stop myself, I was hunched over, laughing hysterically at the thought of sweet, little Bella showing up my infamous sister. _

_Still chortling loudly, I staggered across the salon towards the stairs, hoping to catch a glimpse of my beloved vixen taking on the mighty Alice and her foresight. All thoughts of doom and gloom regarding the loss of our lifeline to my family went out the window - we had proven in the last 36 hours that we didn't need a constant vigil to watch over our safety. _

_******_

A few seconds later, Bella appeared at the top of the stairs, soaking wet, but bearing an extremely devilish grin. "I don't think Alice or anyone else will be bothering us for the rest of the night."

"You're intoxicatingly wicked, love." I extended my right arm, beckoning her down into the salon. She took cautious steps down the stairs, gripping my hand tightly as soon as she reached it. As I guided her into my arms, I bent down to whisper in her ear. "I've never seen you so feisty. But I absolutely love it."

She wrapped her arms around my bare back, pressing her wet body into mine and placing a heated kiss on my shoulder. "So where were we?"

"Hmm…let me show you." In one smooth movement, I scooped her up and quickly carried her back to our awaiting stateroom. But instead of setting her on the bed, I lowered her to her feet as I simultaneously pressed my lips to hers. The taste of the rain water mixed with her own, unique flavor sent another wave of intense energy through me - my fingers were nearly shaking in anticipation as they moved to finish unbuttoning her sodden blouse. Bella slowly slid her hands from their hold on my back, letting them fall complacently to her side as I undid the final button, finally letting the dripping garment hang freely open. Still kissing her lips, I moved to trace my tongue along her jaw, sucking in the remaining moisture that still clung to her skin. I simply couldn't get enough of her bewitching taste. Her skin was more captivating than any human's blood, including her own…in fact, the usual draw of her life-force's scent had subsided completely. I knew there was no way I'd ever be tempted to sink my teeth into her delectable flesh. Instead, my body craved only one thing – _hers. _

As I started to run my lips and tongue down to her neck, I gently guided her blouse off of her delicate shoulders, letting it drop unceremoniously to the floor with a dull thud. Inhaling deeply upon reaching the pulse point behind her earlobe, I paused for a split second, double-checking that my self-control was well enough in place to continue safely. Just as I had predicted, I was easily walking the miniscule tightrope between restraint and allowing myself to succumb to my instinctual urges. With every passing second, I became increasingly resolved that I could give her all of myself without consequence.

"Are you okay?" Bella was raising her arms and lacing them around my neck, pulling her damp chest against mine and causing me to shiver in delight.

Something akin to a purr emitted from deep within my lungs, followed by a devious smirk. "I am now." Nuzzling her ear, I slid my trembling hands up along her spine, savoring the feel of each fragile vertebra. _All mine. _Reaching her neck, my hands split off in each direction, following her shoulder blades before my fingertips traced down either side of her back. Bella's body reacted to my touch at once as a frisson rippled beneath her skin, assuring me that she was enjoying this as much as I was.

Reaching the waistband of her wet shorts, I slid my fingers around each side, meeting in the front near her navel. Bella gasped when she felt me effortlessly release the button, and I pulled back to scrutinize her expression.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, searching her eyes for any sign of hesitation. Her heart was nearly exploding out of her chest from beating so quickly, yet she nodded in absolution, staring at me intently as she unconsciously bit her lip.

Groaning from the sight, I quickly bent down and caught her lips with mine, gently separating the bottom one from her teeth. She had no idea what that provocative habit of hers did to me, especially at that particular moment.

She submitted to my actions immediately, opening her mouth and inviting me in to fully taste her. Carefully, I first traced her lips with my tongue before gaining more courage and moving deeper, letting her guide me with hers.

My hands were still at her waist, my thumbs resting against the zipper of her shorts, my other fingers nestled between her hot skin and the damp edge of the fabric. Bella's hands completely tangled in my hair, her grip tightening as I moved to ease the zipper down and guide the khakis over her slim hips. As the realization of what I was about to do finally hit me, my knees almost buckled in anticipation. Thankfully, I was able to catch myself from falling, instead pushing the shorts past the last point of resistance and hearing them join Bella's blouse on the floor.

I took a step backwards towards the bed, still kissing Bella fervently. She lifted one foot to step out of the wet shorts, but tripped. Instantly, my body stiffened and I jerked my head back as I effortlessly caught her, not wanting her to accidentally graze her tongue against my razor-sharp teeth. As I looked down at her unsteady form, a shadow of irritation flashed through her eyes. But just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, and she began to blush brightly, glancing away from me and focusing on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she muttered sheepishly.

If I hadn't been so thoroughly distracted by the sudden view of her nearly naked body, I would have rolled my eyes at her unnecessary words. "Shhh," I bent down and kissed the top of her head. "You should never feel like you need to apologize, especially for stumbling."

"Actually, I'm sorry for thinking what I thought."

My brows knitted in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked softly.

Bella glanced up at me through her eyelashes, nearly making my knees buckle again. I wanted her so _badly_. "I thought you were pulling away to stop us."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You have absolutely no idea how desperately my body is aching for you right now." I took another step backwards until I sensed the bed less than an inch from my calves. "I pulled away so you wouldn't cut yourself on my teeth."

Her cheeks grew even hotter at my admittance, and I watched her eyes closely as understanding flashed through them. "Oh."

"Don't apologize – we have more important things to do."

Bella's expression turned smug, and suddenly her self-confidence kicked into overdrive. "I couldn't agree more." She placed one palm on my chest and pushed me backwards onto the bed before crawling on her knees over my body. Another surge of heat raced through every last one of my nerves, causing me to quiver in excitement as I intuitively reached out to grasp her hips and move her forward until she was straddling me.

Unexpectedly, Bella froze, cocking her head to the side. "What's playing, Edward?"

I had been so enraptured by the goddess above me that I hadn't even noticed the new music begin. I immediately recognized it, and nodded minutely as I realized how perfect of a piece it was for the current mood that saturated the ketch. "Rachmaninoff's second piano concerto."

She let her eyes drift close and her jaw became lax as she sat atop me, simply listening to the music for several seconds. I took advantage and let my gaze drift down to appreciate her alluring form, studying every womanly curve and watching the nearly unperceivable fine hairs on her arms and stomach move as she took in a deep breath. Everything about her was utterly captivating, and I marveled at the perfection of every inch of her body. _All mine. _

Eventually Bella's eyes opened again, finding mine at once and staring at me intently. With deliberate slowness, she leaned forward, stretching herself out across my body. As her face drew closer to my own, her lips parted and she took in a breath, seemingly to speak. But instead, she kissed me adroitly, matching her movements to the rhythm of the piano. My head began to spin as I inhaled her enthralling scent and felt her palms sliding down the sides of my bare chest, caressing and exploring each muscle.

I was so distracted by the feel of her warm weight against me, that I didn't notice her fingers at the button of my chinos right away. In the past, my gut reaction would have been to gently, but firmly stop her – but not tonight. I swallowed thickly in anticipation after she sat back up, regretfully breaking away from our sweet embrace. Gingerly, Bella undid the button and the zipper, then moved to slide my pants off. I raised my hips to assist her, watching her actions in complete beatitude, and reminded once again how ironic it was that such a frail human could command such a hold on me. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

As Bella tossed my pants off the bed, she rocked back on her heels to study me. Watching her was terribly erotic – the way her breath hitched unconsciously as her eyes ran down the length of my body. She had seen me like this before in San Francisco, but now things were different…knowing that this was no longer the endpoint, but just the beginning. It was time to take that next big step.

Very slowly and deliberately, I sat up. Reaching forward, I gently guided Bella back to her prior position, straddling my lap. The heat that radiated from her emollient skin was absolutely thrilling, and transfused its warmth to a place deep within my body. I groaned in pleasure when she shifted her weight, settling herself more firmly against me as she let her ankles slide out to the sides of her thighs. Her studious gaze met my eyes, and we regarded one another for several long seconds before I found the power to speak.

"I love you, Bella."

She leaned forward just far enough so that our noses were touching, and whispered, "Such is my love, to thee I belong…"

"That for thy right myself will bear all wrong," we spoke together in perfect tandem, finishing the quote as one. As I felt her body take in a shuddering breath, I couldn't hold back any longer. A heady growl escaped my lips as they found hers, kissing her purposely, but forcing myself not to move too quickly all at once. We resumed our prior embrace, tasting one another and letting instinct guide our tongues and mouths. Bella had buried her hands in my hair, massaging my scalp exactly in the way she knew I loved. After one last internal check on my ability to remain in control, I slid my hands up from their hold on her hips, first along her ribs, and then back to the clasp of her bra. She shifted her weight again, arching her back to give me more leverage as I effortlessly released the hooks. The fabric went slack, loosely hanging on her slender frame as I easily guided the straps off of her shoulders. Reluctantly, Bella detangled her hands from my hair and dropped her hands, removing the protruding garment and casting it over the side of the bed. Pressing my palms flat against her bare back, I pushed her chest firmly to mine, savoring the feel of her heartbeat racing against my cold, hard flesh.

Bella broke away from our embrace, gasping for air as her pulse quickened when I lightly kneaded her tender flesh. I trailed a line of butterfly kisses down her throat, once again allowing myself to become nearly overwhelmed with her scent and taste. It was as if she was created expressly for me – I could not imagine someone else having a fraction of the allure that she held.

As my lips reached her collarbone, she arched her back, pulling away just enough to give me better access. I languidly let my tongue taste every inch of her flesh, slowly working my way down her rising chest. Her hands rose up to grip my triceps, squeezing them with all of her human strength as I paused above her fluttering heart, suddenly trying to catch my own breath.

The winsome sounds of the concerto started competing with Bella's labored breathing and I let myself get lost in the plethora of over-stimulating sensations. The two intertwined were the most harmonious sounds to ever grace my ears. After pulling away from her, my gaze inadvertently drifted down once again, memorizing every detail of her form. _So beautiful._ No other creature on earth could rival her utter perfection, and a thrilling rush of ecstasy flooded my body as I realized I would be the only one ever privileged enough to love her in this way. _All mine._

Very gently, I rotated us around so I could ease her back down against the soft pillows. Bella's breathing has slowed a bit, but her pulse was still racing at a nearly alarming rate. I would have been concerned in any other circumstance, but this time I instinctively knew it was inevitable, and perfectly normal.

"Tell me if you're cold," I murmured against her cheek, my tone husky with yearning as I released my hold on her back and swept the back of my fingertips down the side of her ribs.

Bella let out a concupiscent gasp, digging her short nails into my arms. "Trust me, I'm not."

I smiled deviously, letting my open mouth trace across her face to her trembling lips. "I'll keep you warm." _Warmer than you've ever been…_

She pushed up, kissing me ardently as I let my hand drift along her bare stomach and eventually up to the underside of her breast. Her flesh was ablaze; searing hot against my frosty fingers. The less pressure I exuded as I continued to trace along her sensitive skin, the more urgent her mouth became until she finally groaned in protest when I stopped moving just short of where she expected me to go.

"Edward," she begged, pushing her hips up against me as I continued to hover above her.

Hearing her call my name distracted me from any plans I had of teasing her; I relented and gave her what she was seeking, moving my palm to tenderly cup her breast as I simultaneously caressed her tongue with mine.

The exquisite feel of her flushed skin against my own made my head swim. Without thinking through my actions, I found myself resting as much of my weight atop her as I could without crushing her frangible body, thus allowing my hands to explore her supple skin. Bella released her hold on my arms and mimicked my actions, sliding her hands around my back and down to the waistband of my boxers. She fingered the silk fabric briefly before moving further to grasp my backside, pulling my hips down upon hers.

I groaned into her mouth as another hot flash of delectation pummeled my body, forcing me to release her mouth and swallow the fragrant air around us greedily in an attempt to steady my stupefied head. But that only caused further intoxication, and drove me to bury my face into the crook of her neck, laving my tongue along her jugular and savoring the feel of the subitaneous tempo of her pulse. Although I was completely overwhelmed with sensation after sensation, I felt driven to seek out more – gratifying my lecherous desires and obsessed with giving Bella the same euphoric experience, if not more so.

Fear and uncertainty fled my conscious at an alarming rate as I kissed my way down the middle of Bella's chest, worshipping her body as thoroughly as I possibly could. She cried out in ecstasy when I finally moved my lips across her breast, releasing her grip with one hand and capturing my hair in her fingers, holding me in place. I happily obliged, inherently understanding what she wanted and giving her exactly that. Her sensitive flesh tasted even better than it smelled, and I savored every last inch of it several times over.

As Bella forced my head, and consequently, my mouth to stay firmly planted upon her chest, my hands trailed down her ribs to the last piece of fabric that adhered to her exalted body. Very gently, I slipped my index and middle fingers below the elastic on either side, tracing back and forth along her delicate hipbones. It took her a minute to realize my hands had moved from their earlier positions, and once she registered my actions, she froze, releasing her hold on my hair. From under my lashes, I peered up to study her expression and found her heavily-hooded eyes staring intently at me. But the only emotion I could see in them was desire and love; not regret of any sort, and most certainly not fear. Just as I was about to ask her again if she was ready, she nodded once. Her tongue unconsciously slipped between her swollen lips and wet them before she bit down on her lower lip once more. I moaned at the sight and immediately exerted pressure on the flimsy fabric caught between my fingertips, while simultaneously kissing my way back up to her fluted neck.

I felt her shift her weight, raising her hips just enough to aid my movements as I slid her panties slowly down her thighs to her knees. I reveled in the silky feel of her skin against my hands, and I promised myself I'd taste that as well before the night was over. For the briefest of moments, I questioned my earlier fears and insistence on waiting to give all of myself physically to Bella. Why had I been so afraid of something that was so incredibly _right?_

Vowing not to make the same mistake twice, I quickly pushed my double-guessing nature into the far reaches of my mind and returned all of my focus back on the captivating creature that lay beneath me. As my mouth worked its way up her jaw line and to her quivering lips, I slid my weight to her side so I could push her knees upward and finish removing the last of her barriers between us. Clearing her legs, I felt Bella's heart skip a few beats when I rested my icy palms upon her feet. But she didn't pull away – instead she reached up to cup my face and guide my hungry lips to hers, kissing me deeply while murmuring my name repeatedly. If my heart was still able to beat, it would have been hammering out a wicked staccato of excitement and unadulterated delight.

I took my time exploring with my hands – first caressing her ankles, then working my way up her succulent calves, running my thumbs along her tibias and marveling at their fragile strength. It never ceased to amaze me how the human skeleton could be so resistant to the forces of nature, yet so entirely breakable at the same time.

As I neared her knees, my fingers swept to the underside of her legs, brushing gently against the tender skin. I could feel her muscles twitch from the stimulation, contracting reflexively either from my cold touch or from the visceral responses of her aroused body. Regardless of the cause, the reaction drove me to suck Bella's top lip into my mouth, tasting her completely in an effort to squelch the inferno that tore through my veins. I was constantly forcing myself to resist the urge to rush forward – both for her safety, and to relish every heady rush of ardency that plagued my being. _She's yours forever_, I reminded myself. _Take it slow_.

When I continued to slide my hands up the outsides of her thighs, Bella released her hold on my hair and skirted her fingers down my neck to my shoulders, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Drowning in the sensations from her touch and heady scent, I pulled away from her mouth again, moving my ravenous lips along her cheekbone and eventually to her ear. Her body shivered as my tongue flicked out to taste her sweet skin, but the reaction did not stop her hands. They had crested my shoulders, and now trailed down my chest and along my ribs until they reach the hem of my boxers. There was no hesitation as she grasped the fabric and began to pull it down my hips, her hands diligently working in tandem as I shifted my weight again, allowing her the freedom to slide them down to my knees. In one quick movement, I lifted myself up on my elbows and slid the boxers completely off while Bella's hands remained poised at my hips.

I pulled back to regard her expression once more – she was watching me intently, a flicker of yearning evident in her eyes. A shaky breath slipped from her lips as I felt her hands move to tentatively touch me. I swallowed back a thick pool of venom in my mouth and exuding every last ounce of control over the painful urge to pounce back on top of her and bury myself within her warmth, because as much as I tried to convince myself that I wouldn't hurt her, the very real possibility still existed. And it was essential that I never forget that, no matter how brave and certain I felt.

Together, we crossed that invisible line from familiar and safe to thoroughly intimate and tantalizingly dangerous. I wondered if she thought of it the same way – and if the element of risk heightened the experience and made her feel everything more intensely. My head was so woozy from the over-stimulation of her touch, scent and taste that I couldn't ask her if I wanted to – my ability to speak had disappeared, and I suddenly existed only as a primordial creature, receiving and bequeathing pleasure concurrently. Bella's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, scorching my frigid skin with every stroke and brush of her fingers while she simultaneously arched her body into mine as I reciprocated her actions. Inexperience seemed not to matter, because anything she did to me felt amazingly _right_. And her frequent moans and gasps encouraged my efforts boundlessly until I felt her body quake around my touch, her skin instantly becoming even hotter to the touch, and small beads of perspiration bubbling to the surface. My tongue sought them all out as I attempted to cool her body back down with my thirsty kisses.

I had shifted my weight to straddle her, bending over her deliriously beautiful form as I continued to worship her shoulders and chest with my mouth. As if sensing my intent, Bella guided me forward and down, encouraging me closer until our bodies were melded together at nearly every possible juncture.

Taking in another shuddering breath, Bella pushed her head up until her lips found my ear. "Edward," she whispered before tightening her grip on me.

A growl escaped my lips, and my body reflexively twitched above her. "Bella, my love." I was her slave – succumbing completely to her wishes.

"I love you so much." She ran her tongue underneath my earlobe, then wrapped one of her ankles around my calf. "Please?"

Swallowing back another mouthful of venom, I fought through the licentious haze in my brain once last time, ordering myself to remain acutely aware of her responses, lest I exude too much force or harm her in some other way. The words tumbled out of my mouth, just barely coherent enough for her to understand.

"Tell me if I hurt you, love. Promise?"

Bella's soft hair tickled my chin as she nodded once.

I lifted my head up to capture her lips with mine, this time kissing her gently and lovingly as our hands guided our bodies together into one. I moved as slowly as I could, paying full attention to her reactions as I pressed into her warmth. Sparks of indescribable light dotted my blurry vision as wave after wave of intense euphoria pummeled my body, causing a flurry of tremors to wrack my frame. Bella shifted beneath me, encouraging me forward, deeper, as she wrapped her other leg around me and laced her hands behind my back, pulling my weight down to her chest.

With one final thrust, I made her mine for eternity; she whimpered softly, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, but her grip refused to let me go as she repeatedly squeezed my sides, transferring the inevitable pain from one place to another. I stilled my movements, waiting for her tense muscles to relax even though I wanted nothing more than to keep going.

After a few seconds, she slowly opened her eyes, peering up at me through her thick lashes. I started to pull my face away, but she shot one hand up and buried it in my hair, bringing me back down so she could kiss me again. I could barely make out her half-hearted attempt to speak; a quiet 'I'm okay' reverberating against my lips. Then she pushed her weight up, giving me exactly what I had been craving just a moment before.

We took our time as I let her dictate the pace, matching our movements to those of the concerto that was nearing its finale. My yearning to relinquish full control of my actions dissipated with the enthralling melody of the solo piano, because its very tone became metaphorically interwoven with the enchantress beneath me. The only insatiable urge left was to adulate her in everyway possible, which I happily did. I kissed her until she couldn't breathe, and I memorized her reaction to every caress, giving her everything of me that I possibly could. The heat from her body fully engulfed me, making me feel unbelievably alive, like I was a living, breathing human once again. All of it made my heart sing with joy – that I was finally able to be with her the way she had craved for so long, and do so without injury or unacceptable danger. We were one, and would remain so in spirit and body until the end of time.

As she pledged her love to me again within a breathless cry, I felt myself fall to pieces, my apocryphal soul unchained at last and rising from the ashes of my self-exiled existence. It floated above my physical body, marveling at the beauty of our conjoined limbs, but even more so at the tangibility of our everlasting love. Sighing deeply, and with the purest purport, I laid my forehead against hers, drinking in her intoxicating breath and feeding her mine.

We lay like that until the music ended, lost in the rapture that transcended our consummation and secured the final knot that bound us to each other for eternity. For nothing else mattered –_ I was now hers, forever, and our life as one had just begun._

* * *

_Whew!_

_Okay, lots of ANs to get through. Here we go…_

_First off, "_Such is my love, to thee I belong, that for thy right myself will bear all wrong" _is from Shakespeare's 88__th__ sonnet. I found this little tidbit on the internet, and thought that it was pretty 'interesting':_

"This is another of those sonnets which look to the future, and it is placed at this juncture because, as with 49, the number is thought to be of some significance. 49 is one of the climacteric numbers, and 88, being 8 x 11, was no doubt also thought to have some critical significance. Perhaps double eight in itself (i.e two eights placed side by side), was symbolic of a union between humans, as the number 8 looks slightly like a human figure."

_Next, I'd like to thank a bunch of people that have made this story what it is. First, a huge thank-you goes out to RMCC and Emilie Fauve, two wonderful betas, as well as LuvtheCullenboys for a variety of 'favors' and discussions. I'd also like to thank Orioncat for featuring this story and "Betrothed" on her youtube site (linked in my profile). And I'd like to give a shout-out to Irodriquez for placing the winning bid during the "Support Stacie" auction. She has requested the wedding night/honeymoon from Edward's POV, and has graciously given permission for the final story to be publicly posted on FF & Twilighted once it's completed. Finally, I'd like to thank all of the great readers on both sites – I've had numerous discussions with many of you, and I can't say enough times how much fun I've had! _

_Last, but not least, there's still one more out-take that will go along with ML – it'll likely be posted as its own story in the very near future, so add me to your author alert if you haven't already. Thanks!_


End file.
